Realities Apart
by Sam I Am the gate fan
Summary: While one world is being enslaved, another carries on as usual until one particular person travels through the Quantum mirror to give Sam and Jack a big surprise!
1. Realities Apart Part One

Realities Apart

By Sam I Am – 

Rating: PG-13 (can't honestly be any more than that)

Warnings: Sam/Jack (that's a warning for anyone who don't like that)

Category: Sam/Jack Romance, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, AU fic, friendship and a little bit of SG-1 Humour thrown in for good measure. (If there's anything I missed out someone tell me!)

Spoilers: Bits and Bobs from Seasons 1-4!

Time frame: Sometime during Season 4, after 'Divide and Conquer' (I think!)

Summary: While one world is being enslaved, another carries on as usual until one particular person travels through the Quantum mirror to give Sam and Jack a big surprise!

Disclaimer: Stargate SG-1 and its characters are the property of Showtime / Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Productions. No copyright infringement is intended. No money is being made. The original characters, situations, and story are the property of the author. Not to be archived without permission. If you want to archive my story TELL ME, or, to borrow a phrase from our beloved Colonel, I am SO gonna kick your ass!

Author's Notes: The fan fic I ever began! Sat on a coach two years ago, scribbling in my rough/note book as we were on the way to France, my Best Pal/Editor helping me write. Ah Memories!!!

Dedications: To my Best pal/Editor. This story is truly dedicated to you, Hannah! Also to all you S/J fans, especially Carter13! You're great for a chat!

The First I ever began... Realities Apart!

Å

**Epilogue**

Sam woke with a start. She was breathing heavily and she felt what must have been a bead of sweat, or maybe even a rogue tear, on her cheek. 'Not again,' she thought to herself. It was then she realised she wasn't alone in her bed.

As she rolled over she found the pyjama-wearing bundle snuggling up to her, thumb in mouth and snoring gently. "Not sleeping well either then," she murmured as she lay back in bed. She smiled as she stroked the golden hair out of the little girl's sleeping face. She looked angelic, innocent and so peaceful. Sam sighed contentedly. She knew now what it was like to be truly happy, but she hesitated, when she realised why she'd woken up. She attempted to sleep again, but she couldn't. She was so tired, but she just couldn't go back to sleep now.

She glanced at the luminous alarm clock face: 6:00am. They'd be briefing General Hammond. God she hated the waiting. The worry of waiting and waiting, and then hearing the most awful news was vivid in her mind... She squeezed her eyes shut banishing her darkest fears for the moment and looked up. Her uniform hung on the door handle of her wardrobe. The white overall and the security tag hanging droopily from a coat hanger. 'I'll change into them later', she thought.

Quietly she slid out of bed and got changed into her usual jeans and t-shirt. 'I look awful', she thought to herself as she stared in the mirror at her well slept-on blonde hair and the tired lines under her sleepy eyes. She glared at her waves of long blonde hair. Sometimes it decided it just wouldn't look nice. She brushed and plaited it as she always did and silently made her way downstairs. She started on last night's washing up, but her mind kept wandering. She glanced at the clock for the fifth time in ten minutes.

"Get a grip, Sam," she said to herself as she began to scrub at the inside of a saucepan. She felt the usual pangs of worry; "If you don't stop worrying you won't get a good night's sleep for years!" It was much easier said than done. She would never stop feeling slightly nauseous with worry every time

It was only when she heard the familiar thump, thump, thump on the stairs that she turned to see the little girl sliding down the stairs on her bottom. Thump, thump, thump. Ever since she'd fallen down the stairs when trying to walk down them, she'd gone back to sliding down each step at a time. As the child dozily toddled into the kitchen, Sam smiled. She was so much like her father it was unbelievable. The little girl climbed her chair to sit on the cushion, which meant she could see onto the table. She yawned and rubbed her tired brown eyes.

"Morning, Sweetie," Sam said as she joined her daughter at the table, "I found you in with me this morning. What's wrong?"

"I hadda nigh'mare," the little girl said matter-of-factly. It was then Sam realised how grown up she was for her age. Even though her English was nowhere near perfect and she couldn't write her name very well at all, she was a very bright little girl.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" said Sam waiting for an answer from the tousle-haired four year old, who sat there grinning like a Cheshire cat. When the girl didn't answer, Sam decided she wouldn't get an answer so she said, "What do you want for breakfast?"

The girl didn't even have to ask. Her mischievous brown eyes were begging for pancakes. They hadn't had pancakes in ages and Sam had to agree with her. Sam chuckled, "Like father, like Daughter."

Å

It was not long until they were both covered in flour, eating pancakes at the table. Sam looked over at her daughter lovingly. A big blob of flour coated her little nose and specks of flour through her hair made it turn from bright gold to greyish blonde. Her face was literally white, her dark eyes contrasting with the paleness of the flour. She was still wearing her 'Simpsons' pyjamas and looked a messâ albeit an adorable mess! Sam couldn't help smiling at the comic little girl.

"I think you need a bath, missus," sniggered Sam as the little girl finished her pancake.

"So does you, mizzuz," the little girl retorted cheekily. She became more and more like her father every day. That was worrying!

"So DO you, missus, not so DOES you, missus," Sam replied knowing it would annoy the little girl.

"No gud doc'ors," she said frowning, "Eng'ish too gud!" Yes exactly like her father!

"You know you're starting to sound like your Dad," Sam said as the little girl grinned happily, as if she'd just received the best compliment in the world.

"Ya fink!" She said sarcastically as her mother shook her head. What would he teach her next! Hopefully nothing rude!

She ran the bath as she heard her little girl trundling up the stairs. Every thing she did was slightly funny. She couldn't help smiling all the time when she was with her. The best thing about her daughter was the way she giggled, warm as sunshine.

Sam played with her little girl as washed her hair and got rid of the flour. Sam laughed at her daughter played with the frothy bubbles she loved, squealing with happiness. That alone made Sam realise just how much she loved her baby girl.

After cleaning themselves up, Sam plonked the girl on her tiny bed while she rummaged through the wardrobe and got out the usual favourites.

"Which pink dungarees or blue?"

"Pink, ov courze." No surprise there. She'd always loved those. They were a present from Teal'c and Daniel for her last birthday.

She smiled as memories flooded her mind. The girl loved her Godfathers more than anyone, except of course her parents. Sam remembered that Daniel would be visiting in the summer to catch the birthday party. He never missed it. At the moment he was staying in New York for some big archaeological dig he'd found in Egypt that apparently may have some clues to the Goa'uld. Not that he didn't prefer Colorado Springs, but archaeology was his one true passion and there was no way anyone, not even his goddaughter, could keep him away.

Teal'c was still working at the SGC in SG-1. There were rumours circulating that General Hammond was considering giving him the command of a team, but Teal'c had told her he'd much rather stay where he was.

Sam also got out a white t-shirt and that baseball cap Hannah never took off, except when she slept. It was really quite tatty now and a dirty white colour, but she still insisted on wearing it. Ever since her Dad had given her it.

She turned around to see the towel-wrapped girl swinging her legs off the side of the bed, humming some made-up tune to herself. Sam smiled fondly and knelt down, helping to pull the t-shirt over her child's head. She smiled as she gently fastened the clips of the dungarees. When she'd finished Sam kissed her on the cheek, as the girl clambered onto her lap. Sam sighed happily as the girl curled up in her arms. She stroked the waves of golden hair softly. Who would have known they, of all people, could have had such a great kid?

She was brought back to the real world by the sound of a car pulling up outside. Sam didn't even need to glance out the window to know who it was.

"Daddy!"

The little girl practically sprung from her mother. As she ran, Sam called after her, "Be careful on the stairs," but the sound of her bouncing down on her bottom made Sam chuckle.

When Sam arrived downstairs she found her daughter reaching, stretching and jumping in vain to reach the door handle. She gently lifted the girl onto her hip, pulling the tattered baseball cap over her daughter's silky hair and opened the front door in one well-practised and fluid movement.

The door of the mud splattered truck opened. She really should get him to wash it one of these days, but he always avoided the issue. Trust an O'Neill!

"Hey!" said Jack cheerfully as his daughter jumped into his outstretched arms. He swung her around then pulled her into a tight hug. The look on his face made Sam smile. He adored their little girl. No. 'Adored' was too weak a word for how he felt. He spoke to the little girl, "How's Daddy's Princess, eh?" then turning to Sam, "Good Morning Beautiful! Miss me?"

Sam spoke with a cheeky smile, "Like the Plague!"

Jack chuckled as he adjusted the position of the four-year-old in his arms, "When's your shift start?"

"Midday, but I've gotta be in the Infirmary slightly early to catch SG-6's return," she said as he kissed her on the cheek and carried the squealing child through the door. She still felt like a high school kid when he kissed her, but of course she wasn't. She was a 36-year-old doctor, married to an Air Force Colonel, with a four-year-old daughter. "We just finished breakfast," she continued as she shut the front door behind her.

"I can see," he said raising his eyebrows, as he trundled into the kitchen, "Pancakes?" he said grinning at the child who nodded licking her lips comically. He chuckled softly and then, clearing his throat, he put on a frown, "Everything present and correct at the base, Airman? I hope you have been protecting the Queen as I ordered!"

They were playing that game again. Her husband and daughter seemed to play that everywhere. Their favourite place was the super market. They would spend ages running round collecting 'provisions for the troops'. Even though she usually got slightly angry when they knocked something off a shelf she still found it amusing watching them, speeding along the aisles, her daughter sat inside the trolley as Jack piled food into it. A right pair of children!

"Yes, Zur," said the frowning child. Sam laughed as she began to clear away the debris left by her and her daughter in the kitchen. She looked over at them sitting on the couch as the little girl giggled shrilly. She made two cups of coffee almost automatically as she thought how happy she was. She had everything she'd ever wanted.

"How was your mission?" Sam said as she joined them on the living room couch with two mugs of steaming coffee.

"Swell," he said sarcastically, as he took the cup of coffee.

"That good, huh?" She replied, smiling at him. He looked at her. She had dark rings under her eyes. He knew she worried about him, but also knew the Air Force was a big part in his life. A couple more years and then he promised himself he'd retire. If not only for his own sake for Sam's as well. Sam never slept properly when he was on a mission. He'd worked that out from the beginning. Also retirement would mean he could spend more time with his family. That was what he wanted to do more than anything.

Realising it was his turn to speak he continued, "It was a rainforest. Ratherâ damp!"

The little girl sat on his knee was listening to every word he said keenly, although she probably didn't understand much. Her dark brown eyes were full of awe. He was glad she was so proud of him.

"What did happ end on you mission, Daddy?" she said excitedly.

"Happened, Sweetie, and you didn't need to say 'did'," Sam commented as the little girl turned to scowl at her.

Jack answered his daughter's question, "Not a lot, Princess. We did a lot of walking and we got soaked, but the archaeologist on our team was absolutely mesmerised," Jack said grinning to himself, as the small child grinned back. "Something about Inca temples. He reminds me of Daniel except this guy can look after himself," Jack said grimacing slightly, "I was already drenched to the bone and now seriously bored as well. I was better off than Teal'c though. He fell into a hole that was about three metres deep, which was absolutely brimming with water! Turns out it was a trap set by the locals. It was covered with leaves so he didn't see it."

"Poor Teal'c!" Sam said feeling a wave of compassion for the Jaffa. Teal'c didn't like water or rain at the best of times!

"I think later I should take you over there to cheer Uncle Teal'c up, he always likes it when you visit," Jack said as his daughter's eyes filled with sympathy.

"Mommy, you haf to make schure Uncle Teal'c don't haf a cold 'cos I had won of them and it was really nasty," the bossy fair-haired child told her mother.

"Oh, I do, do I, mis" She was cut off from the rest of her sentence as there was a huge tremor and the house shook. There was a huge flash and an even bigger blasting noise that followed it. Jack protected the girl's golden locks with his body as he pulled Sam into his chest, shielding her head with his arm, as pictures fell from their hooks on the wall, smashing to the floor, the bookcase collapsed and the sound of plates and glasses shattering came from the kitchen.

Silence. Jack looked up hesitantly, his heart thumping in his chest at, at least, three times its normal speed. Sam stared at her husband, her azure eyes betraying the fear she was feeling. They sat there for almost three minutes, until he got up cautiously and walked across the room.

Jack immediately turned on the telly. The signal wasn't the best, but it was good enough. He began flicking through the channels methodically searching for...

"Special news bulletin" That was it. He stopped flicking. He watched the news reader, the man was near tears as he spoke hurriedly, "âHuge Unidentified Flying Objects have just completely destroyed the city of New York. According to news we have just received there are no survivors and the area within a twenty mile radius of the centre has been entirely demolished"

Jack was shocked. His mind blocked out the rest of the information as he stared into nothingness, feeling the breath in his lungs just leave. Daniel. He'd been staying in New York. There was no way he could've survived a blast of that magnitude.

"Oh my God..." He whispered his eyes suddenly transfixed on the screen in desperation, praying he was hearing things. It couldn't be!

"Major tremors have spread across the continent... damage reports are coming in from all over the country," the frightened news reporter took a gulp from his water glass before he stammered, "We are attempting to gain some information from NASA, but they will not talkâ The President has instructed citizens of America are being told to stay in their houses and not to panic..." Jack ignored the rest; he stood up wondering what to do.

"Sam?"

He turned to find his wife holding in one hand the keys to his truck and in the other his bewildered daughter's hand. He smiled slightly. This was a reason why he loved her. She'd known what to do immediately and had been ready to go in a split second, while he was only just ready to make some kind of decision.

They moved to the door when the phone rang. Jack picked it up hurriedly, "Hello?"

"Colonel"

"Doc! What's going on?"

Janet spoke frightened and hurriedly, "Apophis, Colonel! Over 70 mother ships! They came from nowhere. NASA contacted us minutes before New York"

"Invasion?"

"That's the best guess, but honestly, Jack, we don't know." In the background Jack could hear the Klaxons wailing and the sounds of people shouting. The Doctor spoke desperately, "Listen. You don't have long. We're trying to evacuate as many people as we can before the Gate is made completely inactive. It's been rigged so if anyone tries to activate it after that it'll blow. You have to hurry."

"Gottcha. Shall we pick upâ?"

"Cassie's already here with me. Good Luck. Give Sam my best."

Jack nodded as he put down the phone. Sam stared at him, "How long until they shut off the Gate?"

"I dunno, but probably soon."

They ran to the truck, as Sam said, "Janet? Teal'c? Cassie? The General?"

They jumped in as Jack sped out of the drive and down the road towards the SGC, saying, "Janet said Cassie's there with her. The General and Teal'c would've been on base at the time. I think we can assume they're still there."

Sam nodded and the truck plunged into an eerie silence, their daughter glancing between them eyes wide as she whispered, "Daddy?" The girl that sat upright on her mother's lap, "It's 'Poffis, ain't it?"

If her daughter hadn't been so frightened Sam would have corrected her.

"Yes, Sweetie," he said gently as he met his wife's eyes. Even when she was scared they still looked determined, even when the situation had become hopeless he could count on those eyes to have the same they've-not-got-us-yet look, but today there was something else there that Jack could only explain as grief and shock. Their daughter was too young to understand what had happened to her Godfather at the moment and Jack was gratefully she didn't know yet.

Sam got out a piece of paper from her pocket and began writing. She then folded it into four and stuffed it into the back pocket of the pink dungarees sat on her lap.

"What?" Jack asked. As if Sam was a telepathic the reason came to him as she turned to him, her eyes staring at him meaningfully. He immediately turned to look at the road, his jaw gritted from the surreal fear welling within him. It was in case their four-year-old daughter had to escape without them, so someone could protect her and comfort her. He hoped it wouldn't resort to that.

He stared at his Sam again as she held their daughter tightly to her kissing her head and clinging to her tiny body. She was already saying goodbye. Jack sighed and then looked back towards the deserted road in front of him. Another flash and thunderous roar swept the sky, as after a few seconds the truck skidded a way across the road.

He managed to gain control again and halted in the middle of the road. Sam looked at him as she murmured, "Oh God!" Jack gritted his jaw tighter before he began to fumble with the radio frantically, "â Washington D.C. and New York" There was a break as the transmission faded, "â No survivorsâ Alien aircraft."

Jack switched the radio off again, as he pulled off. Washington D.C. and New York were now no more than massive smoking craters in the Earth. The two famous cities with hundreds of thousands, if not millions, of innocent Americans living in them or near them. All of them... dead. Not to mention the hundreds of other cities around the globe that were probably being demolished every second along with all traces of the human civilisation. The thought was beyond horrifying.

Jack shuddered, using all of his training to push the thought to the back of his mind and concentrate on his goal. Get his family safe. Kill Apophis. Destroy his fleet. Save the world. Yep, that was about it!

Jack could see the mountain looming ahead off him and he felt a slight relief. They were almost there and even though the SGC wasn't exactly a safe haven it was his only chance of getting his wife and daughter the hell out of here before he attempted to save the planet.

In the wing mirror, Jack saw something that made him sick to his stomach and made the feeling of slight relief burn into pure fear as he pushed harder down on the accelerator.

A swarm of gliders and three mother ships flew behind them in the distance like a plague of locusts. Jack heard small explosions in the distance and bit his lip praying that they would get to the mountain.

As he skidded into the car park, they saw something that made Sam's heart jump up into her throat. A huge mother ship was landing on the mountain. Jack slammed down the breaks and yelled, "Come on!"

They jumped out of the truck and ran to the entrance as the ground shook and a strong current of air blew fiercely from the vessel alighting on the top of the mountain.

The Goa'uld had landed.

They ran to the lift as fast as they could, running inside as fast as their legs would allow them. They heard the distant clunk of metal shod feet, hundreds of metal shod feet, marching towards them, the ominous sound getting louder and louder until the elevator doors slid close.

Jack turned to Sam. He looked at her and then at their daughter, quivering in her mother's arms. His eyes rose back up to Sam's and when he tried to look away she held his gaze. Then she realised what was happening. He was going to help them escape. He was going to delay those Jaffa, by any means necessary.

The lift stopped for a moment and the lights went out. They stood in pitch black for a few seconds before the lights came back on and they continued their journey down in the lift.

"The Gate?" Sam asked anxiously.

"They've disabled it," he started trying to think of what to do as they stood in silence. He stayed silent for what must have been a minute, "The mirror. Use that mirror Daniel found to escape. You know where it is?" he asked desperately.

Sam nodded as a tear dripped down her cheek, "I thought we'd have to use it. I know where it is. It's in that storeroom near my lab."

As the lift doors opened she found herself running with her daughter clinging to her side. She stopped as she saw Jack turn. She heard the footsteps still marching from above. He ran into the cupboard next to him, bringing out an MP-5, a few grenades and a pack of C4. He gave her two grenades and his handgun, keeping the MP-5 and the rest of the grenades. He ran back to the lift quickly and placed the C4 inside. He turned to her and pulled them along the corridor a little way and into a small inlet. He blew up the C4 and walked back into the corridor as black smoke came from the lift shaft.

"That'll slow 'em down."

"Jack...?"

He turned to look at his wife and when he saw the look of agony in her eyes he let out a soft sigh. He clasped her upper arms with his gentle, but firm hands, "Don't let them get you and don't come back for me if I go down." He stared into her eyes meaningfully, "Do you understand? I would rather die than find out my family is being tortured by Apophis."

She was still crying although she tried to smile and nod, trying to give him all the strength she could. It broke his heart to see her in this much pain, but what else could he do? He realised how much he loved them, more than anything...

"I am the luckiest man alive," he murmured as he pulled them into a tight hug and kissed them both. He stared at Sam's long blonde hair and her pale blue eyes. She looked so frightened and upset, but he knew she was going to do anything to save the child in her arms.

His little girl stared up at him with watery brown eyes. He pulled her into a tight hug kissing her cheek and her hair and inhaling the scent of his little girl. He let out a sad chuckle as he mumbled, "You smell like pancakes, Princess. I thought you had a bath." He pulled back and stared at his little girl as he whispered, "In the future, if your Mom tells you to do something, you do it, OK?"

The small girl nodded, her plaits bobbing up and down as she continued to cry. He pulled her close again and kissed her ear, rocking her slightly as he whispered, "Don't cry, Baby. Don't cry. It's OK."

She didn't stop crying and after a few seconds, he passed his daughter to Sam and hugged the both of them close. He stroked Sam's cheek gently as she fought back the tears, "Nothing will happen to her I promise," she said, hiding a sob as she stared into his brown eyes. He took a tiny step closer and pressed his lips against hers tenderly, tasting the salt of her tears on her lips. He never wanted to pull away from what they both knew were their last moments together, but the ominous stomping of Jaffa above strengthened his resolve. The footsteps were coming too close for comfort now.

He took a step backwards and said, "Go," she didn't move and just stared at him sadly. Jack stared back and said, "Sam, now! Before they get here! You have to go!"

She broke the devoted gaze and turned, their child crying into her shoulder, as she began to run along the corridor. She was never going to see him again. As more tears came, she choked out words through her sobs, "I love you, Jack!"

And then she was gone. She and their child had disappeared around the corner. He sighed and turned around to face the smoking lift shaft, "I love you too, Sam," he whispered to the empty corridor.

He had done what he needed to. Now all he needed was to let them come.

Å

The sound of a firing and then a large explosion was enough to send dread to her heart and more tears to her eyes. The footsteps were still coming. Sam stared down the many familiar corridors. She'd worked here for almost 5 years. This was where she'd met Jack. He'd been shot in the leg with a staff after Teal'c had helped him and the Abydonians to escape from Chulak. She'd looked after him and in the meantime fallen in love.

As she turned a corner she knew they had reached the room. She darted inside, locked the door and pushed some crates in front of it. There it was. The mirror. She picked up the device by which you could control it.

As she tried to find a suitable reality she tried to explain to her confused child what was happening. "Where we're going is a place that is the same as this, but there are differences. It's called an alternate reality. There may be no Apophis there or no Teal'c or Daniel. There may not be me or Daddy there either, but whatever happens to me I want you to promise you will look after yourself." She said when she was satisfied with what she saw through the mirror. The girl stared at her fearfully.

"There is a letter in your pocket explaining to whoever finds you that you are my daughter, so they can find me or Daddy or Grandpa there and we can look after you. Remember you also have those pictures I gave you. Are they still in your pocket?" The little girl nodded slowly, but the blank expression in her eyes caused Sam to ask, "Do you understand what I'm saying?" The little girl shook her head in reply, too scared to speak.

Sam sighed and got down on her knees staring into those wide, brown eyes, "Just think of it as a different flavour of ice cream. It's still ice cream, but instead of being Strawberry, it's Rocky Rhodes."

"'Kay Mommy," she whispered, as there was a bang on the door, then another and another.

Sam hugged her terrified daughter tightly. "I love you and so does Daddy," she whispered brokenly as she felt a new wave of tears coming. She then stood on her feet shielding the child firmly behind her back, while she removed a grenade from her belt.

"Mommy?"

Bang! The door gave way and as some Jaffa marched in she repeated her husband's words to their child, "You have to go!" The child looked up at her nervously, as Sam gently propelled her towards the mirror, "Touch it!"

It was then Apophis walked in. The child took one last look at her mother and hesitantly reached out her tiny fingers and pressed her small palm against the mirror.

As she felt her child disappear behind her, Sam removed the pin from the grenade and held it up threateningly, ignoring the urge to cry. She knew she would never see her little girl again and it hurt. It hurt more than anything Sam had felt in her life, but she kept strong. She refused to break down, especially in front of her arch enemy!

Apophis laughed at her cruelly, "Dr. O'Neill, this is a pleasant surprise!"

"Not from where I'm standing, Buddy," Sam growled viciously, feeling the part of her that Jack had given her come into full blossom as she continued to clasp the grenade.

"Why bother fighting? Your husband is dead and you will never see your daughter again. You have nothing left! Why don't you join us?" He smirked at her, "You are still beautiful and would make a great queen."

"Over my dead body!" She said through clenched teeth, her eyes burning with fury and anger as she glared at him, "I've had enough of this crap for one day!"

He continued as though he'd never heard her, "Even though you have been spoiled by Tau'ri ideas and by your former husband, you will change and become my Queen, my Goddess."

"I will not become a Goa'uld like you," She spat at him her rage clearly visible, "A monster, a torturer and a fake. Never!"

"Enough! You SHALL be mine! Jaffa, kree!" The Jaffa approached her.

"Go to hell!" she shouted darkly, grenade in hand.

The mirror emanated a huge flash of light as the frightened brown eyes of her daughter stared upon the now blank screen from the other side.

ÅÅÅ

**Part One**

Teal'c strolled around the SGC restlessly. He was bored as Colonel O'Neill, Major Carter and Daniel Jackson were all on leave and he had not the heart to ask if he could come and see any of them. They all had much better things to do. He didn't complain. He liked this. Guarding the SGC. It was a way he felt he could show his friends how loyal he was to them and to their planet.

Their missions had been fairly routine recently and Teal'c found he was finding it very dull. He wished something would happen on a mission. Something challenging. He didn't want any of his friends to get hurt, but he needed to exert himself. He walked past many doors wondering what their next mission would be

He heard a strange noise as he passed one of the storage rooms. He opened the door to the room. The Quantum mirror? It was glistening and rippling slightly. He gazed at it and walked over to it. He raised an eyebrow at the images he saw in the mirror's surface.

Major Carter. But this Major Carter had long hair in a plait and she wasn't wearing air force uniform. And standing with her, a small child. A little girl.

He remembered that Daniel Jackson had said there were differences in an alternate reality. This was just another version of their lives. A version of which Major Carter was in a white laboratory outfit and was standing beside a little girl Teal'c surmised.

He concentrated on the mirror again. The door that had been blocked by crates was thrown open as Major Carter pulled the child behind her holding a grenade in her other hand. He could hear what they were saying

"You have to go! Touch it!"

The child hesitated, and as Apophis entered the room, she touched the mirror. Apophis and Major Carter began to have an argument as the little girl rolled straight into his legs.

The child was crying. As he bent to comfort her he saw a huge flash and heard the words that had just been spoken echoing through the now chilling silence.

"Go to hell!"

The mirror went blank as the Jaffa realised the girl was clinging to his legs, but staring at the screen like a rodent trapped in vehicle lights. She let out a small whimper as more tears fell down her cheeks. He gently lifted her into his arms.

"Teal'c?" the brown eyes stared into his full of sadness. The child knew him and by the way she clung to him she knew him very well. The thing was Teal'c had the feeling he knew her very well also. There was something familiar about the under-five.

"Indeed. I am." He replied. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a handkerchief and wiped the little girl's streaming eyes and nose.

"Don't let 'Poffis hert uz Uncle Teal'c" the little girl whispered her voice fading away slowly as she lowered her head onto his shoulder, "Pleaze. Don't let 'Poffis hert Mommy and Daddy" The golden-haired child closed her eyes as the Jaffa instinctively held her closer to his chest. She was curled in a small bundle in his arms.

'I'll take her to the Infirmary. She has suffered shock. I shall then tell General Hammond of her presence,' Teal'c's thoughts instructed himself as he strode out of the room to fulfil his wishes. The girl snuggling into his jacket. She began to suck her thumb. Daniel Jackson had told him that lots of Tau'ri children did this as a comfort. He did not understand why, but had just assumed it was correct. He walked down the corridor in a state of thought and didn't realise the girl's hat drop to the floor in the middle of the corridor. The child reminded him of his own child Rya'c when he had been of her age. He would do anything to save Rya'c.

As he walked into the elevator he met General Hammond examining a report, his mind fully absorbed in his arduous task.

"General Hammond," Teal'c said inclining his head slightly.

"Teal'c," he said acknowledging him, then realising there was a four-year-old girl attached to the Jaffa he looked up with surprise, "Who's she? Where did she come from?" There was a hint of anger in his voice at the fact she was clearly civilian and if she had been found in the base why had there been no security alert.

"I do not know, but she came from the Quantum mirror Daniel Jackson discovered on P4X 233."

"WHAT! Teal'c, she could be a threat, a Goa'uld trick!"

The little girl stirred, but seemed to be sleeping peacefully. Teal'c looked at the child for a second, feeling a strange sympathy in his heart. He wouldn't put it past the Goa'uld to do something as despicable as use a child as a method of destroying a world, because they had seen it before. When the Goa'uld, Nirti, had used Cassandra as a bomb had been one example of Goa'uld plots, but Teal'c sensed that this was not a trick.

"I do not believe so. When I saw her come through the mirror she was with Major Carter. She sent the girl through and then I believe she dropped a grenade."

General Hammond closed his eyes for a moment. Teal'c had just spoken of her death with little or no sympathy, as if it were just a matter of fact.

"I am taking her to the Infirmary. She is suffering from severe shock and I believe is in need of much rest. I apologise, General Hammond. My first instinct was to protect the child and place her in Doctor Fraiser's care."

General Hammond sighed, "Good idea. See if you can find anything to tell us her identity, who her parents are, how old she isâ etc also I want someone guarding that mirror at all times."

"I will watch over the mirror myself," Teal'c inclined his head as the lift halted and the doors opened. He strode a few paces down the corridor and then knocked on the Infirmary door.

"Just a second," came Dr. Janet Fraiser's voice from inside the room. After what was more like minutes than seconds the bustling Doctor opened the doors. "Teal'c?" she said puzzled, and then looking down into his arms she gave a small gasp.

"I trust I am not disquieting you, Doctor Fraiser. May we enter," Teal'c asked the short woman as she looked back up at his face in surprise.

"Of course," She indicated a bed hurriedly, "Put her down there."

As he lay her down on the bed in the Infirmary, Janet looked over his shoulder at the little girl. Her hair was in two extremely untidy plaits. Janet gently removed the hair bands and ran her fingers through them gently, un-entwining the girl's hair until it hung loose. She removed the child's tiny, but extremely filthy sneakers and placed them on the floor before actually looking at the small child properly.

Her long golden hair framed her pale, but perfect face. Her tiny button nose had a few freckles on it and her tiny lips were curved into a sad smile. She had a face that was obviously always full of charisma, even when she slept. She had chubby rosy cheeks and was undoubtedly one of the most adorable children Janet had ever seen. She was a beautiful little girl, looking so innocent and peaceful in her obviously much–needed sleep.

"Bless her!" she exclaimed as she stroked the golden locks, after Teal'c had repeated the story to the confused Doctor. She lifted the small child up gently as Teal'c looked for identification.

"Dr. Fraiser, I believe I have found something."

From the back pocket of the pink dungarees Teal'c removed a piece of paper and three photographs. Janet took them from him, "Let me see."

As she looked at the three photographs her jaw dropped making her look remarkably like a goldfish. One photo showed the little girl in the arms of Colonel O'Neill and Sam standing beside him, except she had long hair and was wearing a lab coat. In two of them Teal'c, Daniel and herself were all present. Looking closer on the pictures she realised that Jack and Sam were definitely married and it was more than obvious the girl they held was their daughter.

She gasped and then began to issue orders, "Get the General, Colonel O'Neill, Sam and Daniel."

"It is 7 in the morning. They would not be pleased," Teal'c informed her.

"They need to be here. I think this kid is Colonel O'Neill's and Sam's."

As Teal'c left the Infirmary, one eyebrow firmly raised, she unfolded the piece of paper:

To whoever finds this letter,

If you have found this child on her own, then it means that neither me nor my husband managed to escape through the Gate with her. Our world is under attack from Apophis and we had to leave. New York's already been destroyed and I doubt it will be long before they start blowing up all the other major cities.

The Gate will soon be switched off and has been rigged so it will explode if anyone tries to activate it after that point. At this moment we're driving to the SGC, but I don't know if we'll make it in time.

No matter what though, we WILL get our daughter out of here. This is why I'm writing this note as I don't know how we are going to get her away from here yet and if it'll mean we have to sacrifice ourselves... I'd rather die than see her in the hands of Apophis.

My only guess is that if the Gate isn't operational we'll send her through the Quantum Mirror that our Daniel discovered on a mission to P4X 233. I just pray that it won't resort to that as prolonged time in your reality will cause entopic cascade failure on the cellular level.

My little girl is called Hannah O'Neill . She is four years old and her birthday is 16th June. She is the daughter of Colonel Jonathon 'Jack' O'Neill U.S.A.F and myself, Dr. Samantha O'Neill. We both work at the SGC and our daughter knows almost as much about it as we do, which is another reason she must escape. From past experience we know the Goa'uld would even torture children if it meant getting the information they need.

Please, take care of her. I love her more than anything and I can't stand the idea of her growing up without a family. My father Jacob Carter of the Tok'ra, if he is still alive, and my brother Mark Carter are the only family she has without us and I'm sure they'd be willing to look after her even if only for a short while. Our friends Dr. Daniel Jackson, Dr. Janet Fraiser or the Jaffa named Teal'c, can also look after my daughter if for some reason neither Jack nor myself can protect her any longer.

Please look after her and love her as we have. Tell her how much we love her and never let her forget it. She is everything to us,

_Dr. Samantha O'Neill U.S.A.F_

"Mommyâ?"

She looked up startled. The child was having a nightmare. Janet perched next to her on the bed and stroked her flaxen hair gently. The small chubby fingers closed around the overall she wore. She felt like crying for the girl who was an orphan _and so young_! It hurt just to think of it. She looked away from the pale face in case she really did start to cry and noticed that General Hammond was over looking the Infirmary through the observation room. She stood up, picking up the letter and photographs and tucking her in tightly.

"Sleep well, Hannah O'Neill."

As she made her way up the stairs to the room, she thought of the irony of it all. It had been, but ten days ago sinceâ Sam! She'd almost forgotten! How was Sam gonna cope with this after the past weekâ?

General Hammond looked at her expectantly as she entered, "Well? Did you find out anything about her, Doctor?"

Janet sighed, "Well"

Å

It had been days since Jack had got a proper night's sleep. They had only just returned from P6C 729. They had arrived through the Stargate at 0300 hours, been in the Infirmary for 45 mins of being checked out and had had 2 and a half hours of debriefing. Jack had finally got home that morning at 0645 hours and just collapsed on his couch. He was exhausted.

Jack had just dozed off on his couch, when the phone rang, "Oh for crying out loud!" He groaned into the pillow he was resting his head on. He pulled it over his head viciously as the phone continued to ring persistently. He had to pick up.

"Dammit!" He yelled as he rolled off the couch, banging his head on the coffee table. He snatched for the phone, with a moan as his head began to throb, "Colonel Jack O'Neill. Who is this? It's 7am and I am NOT a happy camper!" He said in an exasperated tone, rubbing the sore lump that had already begun to form near his temple.

"It is I, O'Neill!" Teal'c's low voice came down the receiver, "I am sorry that I have woken you, but you and Major Carter are required at the base."

"OK. I'll be right there." He put the phone down with a sigh. Dammit! Luckily, he hadn't changed before collapsing on his couch. He pulled on his boots, tied up the laces and grabbed his keys off the coffee table.

He walked out the front door and locked the door, after dropping the key twice and turning it the wrong way three times! He shouldn't be driving! He sounded like Doc. Fraiser, but it was true. If he fell asleep at the wheel

"Oh, what the heck!" He grumbled as he walked over to his truck dozily, "It's not like I haven't driven this tired before." He yawned and Jack had a feeling it was a sign.

He opened the door and was about to climb in when he heard a car pull up behind him. He turned as the driver said, "Do you want a lift, Sir?"

It was Carter. "Yeah, thanks," he said as he locked his truck again and walked over to her sports car. He climbed into the passenger seat as he murmured gratefully, "I think I would have had an accident if I'd attempted to drive down there. I haven't slept for days."

"I'm wide awake," she said, as her CO glared at the fact she looked bright and alert and he looked like a walking car wreckâ Jack didn't like that comparison!

They drove off. He couldn't help noticing that even though she looked bright and awake, Sam had been veryâ quiet the past week. She was obviously not sleeping, he'd worked that out from day one, but why he had no idea. She had dark circles beneath her eyes and her vivid blue eyes had lost their usual sparkling verve. It was like she'd been in a trance all week as if she was repeating the same mantra over and over, 'Get through this day. Get through this day. Get through this day.' It reminded Jack of how he'd been after Charlie's death and that worried him. If Carter was like that he had no idea why, but it was bad.

"Wonder why they need us at this hour of the night?" Jack said not noticing his obvious mistake as he attempted to make conversation, "We only left less than an hour ago."

"_Morning_. This hour of the _morning_, Sir." Carter corrected him. God that was annoying when she did that! It was Carter doing it so he didn't mind so much, but it was annoying all the same!

"I'm still exhausted. I only got to sleep 5 minutes ago!" He replied grumpily.

They drove into the car park of the SGC. Jack noticed Sam was nothing like his ex-wife when it came to parking a car. Sara used to reverse, park and then decide the car wasn't straight and do it again and again until she was satisfied. Carter didn't mess around, even though she didn't need to because her parking was straight on every time.

'What?' Jack thought to himself with a small smile, 'You just automatically compared Carter to Sara. Have you totally lost the plot, O'Neill?!?'

They walked in the entrance to the guard as they had their hands scanned and signed to the facility as the security guard gave them a small sympathetic smile, "General Hammond told me that he is in the Infirmary observation room waiting for you," the guard said to them as they waited for the lift. Jack looked at Sam worriedly.

"Daniel!" They both said in unison. Jack always thought it was Daniel because he was a lot less tough than the rest of the team and he had a serious problem with following orders and staying out of trouble. It was almost always Daniel who got hurt on missions.

"No, I'm waiting for him as well," the guard said as the elevator doors opened.

"Have a good shift," Jack said confused as he and Sam entered the lift.

"Thank you, Sir," the guard replied as the doors closed and Sam felt a small jolt as the lift began to descend.

Jack murmured pensively, "I wonder who's hurt then?"

Sam stared at him worried, "Can't be Teal'c, can it?"

"I dunno," Jack said now quite worried himself.

They stood in silence until the lift doors slid open again and they exited the lift. They walked down the corridor until they came to the door. Jack gave a small intake of breath as if preparing himself for the worst and opened the door to the observation room.

As he opened it he saw Doc. Fraiser and General Hammond having quite a heated discussion

"What would we tell her, General? She's four yea"

"We can't justkeep her in the dark about all this, Doctor!"

"General, she's just a childâ!"

"Howdy, Folks. I hope we're not interrupting. I was just wondering why you woke us up at 0730, when we'd only got back from a mission at 0500, to settle a discussion we don't know anything about, when we could be getting some much required sleep!"

Janet glanced nervously at General Hammond. He sighed and then nodded. She hesitantly passed them the letter and the photographs. Sam sat in the chair as she stared at them the Colonel looking over her shoulder. She felt her eyes widen as she read the letter and stare at the photos. She looked up at Jack who was obviously just as mystified as she was. He was practically gawping at the letter.

"That is your signature right, but with a fewâ alterations?"

Carter nodded reading it again. They were here because of the girl. She looked up at the uncomfortable looking Doctor and the concerned looking General, "Where is she?" She didn't really have to ask. She stood up slowly as Jack took the letter and photos from her hand gently. She walked over to the glass and looked down over the room.

Teal'c was sat there in a chair with the girl in the bed beside him. She had long blonde hair that was spread across the snowy white pillow. She seemed to be asleep, her thumb in her mouth. She looked the picture of innocence. She turned to look at Jack again. He was rereading the letter, as if there was some hidden message, something he'd missed. She heard footsteps coming up the stairs as Teal'c entered the room, "Colonel O'Neill. Major Carter." He gave a wry smile, "I trust you gained efficient rest?"

Jack glared at the Jaffa as Hammond quickly butted in, "Teal'c found the girl by the Quantum mirror," the General informed them, "He believes she is an orphan as he saw her mother die and assumes that her father is also dead."

"Ouch," Jack said with a wince, his eyes still fixed on the letter. General Hammond looked at Janet as she nodded prompting.

"I think I should let you two talk this over," General Hammond said signalling for Janet and Teal'c to come with him. Teal'c left immediately, but the Doc stood still for a second and then reluctantly followed the General out of the door, closing it behind her.

A few seconds of silence followed the Doctor's departure until it was broken when Jack let out a sigh, "What should we do?"

"We can't justâ I mean in a way she is still ourâ daughter, Sir, and therefore we should look after her." Sam said turning back to look through the glass at the little daughter she'd never known until a few minutes ago.

"Believe me, Carter, I want to," he said joining her at staring through the glass, "I just" He looked at the floor.

Sam knew what images were replaying themselves over and over in his mind. He looked up at her as she gave a small nod and looked back into the room below. They watched their daughter rolling over from nightmares. Sam even behind the glass could almost hear her crying for her. Mommy.

Sam walked to the door leading to the Infirmary and walked through, climbing down the stairs to the child, with wet streaks on her cheeks as she moaned, "Mommy."

Sam realised Jack had followed her and glanced back at him quickly. He gave her a small look of encouragement and slowly she pulled the chair close to the bed. Gently she lifted up the golden curls and moved them away from the small rounded face. She quickly reached into one of her pockets and pulled out a tissue. She tenderly wiped the tears from the girl's cheeks. Hannah stirred and opened her eyes. She saw the similarity between her and Jack now. They had the same dark brown eyes that turned Sam's insides to jelly and made her heart flutter wildly in her chest.

"Mommy," she whispered. The little child crawled out from her bed covers. She looked at Sam warily and then up at the man sat in the chair beside her. A small smile came to the child's lips, "Daddy!" She climbed onto his lap and curled up in his arms. Jack stared at her and then at Sam a look of sad discomfort in his eyes.

"Mommy, I'm sorry I'm in wiv you t'night. I iz having 'nother nigh'mare," the little girl murmured before sticking her thumb in her mouth and apparently falling asleep in his arms. He looked at Sam again. She was crying, though he couldn't blame her. To Hannah they were her Mom and Dad, but her Mom and Dad were dead. Jack stared at her and realised there was something else. Jack couldn't understand why Carter was so distraught. There was something else, but Jack had no idea what it could be and as he considered himself and expert in judging Samantha Carter's mood from her expression, that was exceedingly worrying.

Jack tilted his head towards the stairs, "You OK for another minute?"

She nodded. Jack lifted the tiny girl and laid her in the bed. Sam tucked the covers around her and gently kissed her on the forehead before smoothing the covers and leaving. Jack had just seen Sam transformed into a worried mother before his eyes. He stroked the little girl's hair, hiding the fond smile he'd not realised he was wearing, before leaving. As he reached the observation room, he saw Sam attempting, and failing, to withhold another wave of tears. She placed quivering fingers over her trembling lips as she held back sobs. As he went to comfort her, there was a knock on the door and General Hammond, Dr. Fraiser and Teal'c entered the room.

Janet looked at Sam nervously. Had they had a fight? She could see the same thoughts going through the others' minds as well. Janet exchanged a look with the General, before looking back on her friends. Sam was still crying, even though she was trying her hardest to stop. Janet pierced the Colonel with her glance as she tried to determine if he'd done that to her best friend.

Jack didn't notice this and after a hesitant moment placed himself in the seat next to Sam. She glanced at him and then screwed her eyes shut, wiping the teardrops away with her fingers, although there was so much moisture she couldn't dry them properly.

"Tissue?" He said with a comforting smile, as he swiped up the box Kleenex that had a permanent home in the observation room and held it near her in one fluid movement that was so utterly 'O'Neill', Janet felt a small smile tugging at her lips.

She smiled and almost laughed at her CO fondly. Janet breathed a sigh of relief. They hadn't had an argument. This was going to be hard enough for everyone involved without having two of those key people arguing already.

"So have you decided what to do?" said General Hammond, after Sam finally managed to cease her shaky sobs.

She stood up slowly and walked back over to the window. Staring at her tiny daughter, she said, "I don't know about the Colonel, but I want to look after her."

As she turned, Jack saw her face again. Dammit! Why did she have to look so noble? He couldn't do it again, not after Charlie. They were all staring at him expectantly. Dammit, Dammit, Dammit! He was giving in. He stood up and strolled over to the window next to Sam. He stared at her. She was still quite upset, but attempting to smile at him. That smile could make him do anything, but he managed to look away and began to stare at the small figure curled up in the Infirmary bed below. He sighed. He wanted to, but it would be difficult. He couldn't do it again, not after Charlieâ but he had. He had done it again, even if it was in another completely different reality, and that made Jack finally realise. If he could be a Dad again in another reality, he could do it here.

He sighed for the second time and turned to face them all, "If that kid is gonna live in an entirely different reality, she might as well have a Dad," he said as Sam beamed at him. Jack had the feeling she would have hugged him had it not been for Air Force regulations.

General Hammond smiled, "I think that's settled then. If either of you need to discuss anything with me, you know where to find me. Dismiss..."

"Sorry I'm late, General! Did I miss anything?" Daniel apologised as he attempted to carry six huge books and open the door at the same time.

"You have indeed, Daniel Jackson," Teal'c said helping him carry the huge, ancient tomes.

"Oh dear, I am sorry!" mumbled Daniel, "Can someone fill me in?"

"Let's go get some coffee first or I'm just going to fall asleep," Jack said turning to Sam, "Do you want me to bring you some, Carter?"

"Yes please, Sir," she yawned as everyone left the room. Everyone, that is, except Janet who hung by the door hesitantly. There was a long and heavy silence. Sam knew what this was about and as much as she appreciated her friend's anxiety, she didn't need it right now.

"Sam, Honey? You gonna be OK?"

"Janet, I'm gonna be fine. Thisâ this is a miracle. It's like my prayers have been answered."

Janet looked unsure, "Sam, this is gonna be difficult for you. I mean" she sighed, "You've been so depressed lately. I was even thinking of recommending you saw a psychiatrist. I don't think you'll cope"

"Janet," Sam gave a small tearful gasp, "Do you know how hard it is for me? I am a goddamn woman you know! Just because I put my whole life on hold for my job doesn't mean I really am just one of the guys!"

"I didn't say you were, Sam," Janet gave a small sigh, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

And with that Janet left the room and Sam was left on her own fighting back yet another sob of misery. All the pain and suffering she'd been through the past week and she'd finally broken down. Now she'd started it was likely she wouldn't stop for quite a while.

Sam turned towards the Infirmary and walked down the staircase again. Her. A Mom.

She pulled up the chair again and sat next to the bed. She reached out her fingers uncertainly and gently stroked Hannah's golden hair spread across the pillow. She sat there for what must have been about half an hour before she heard the door open and close behind her softly.

"I brought you the coffee you ordered" Jack said as he strolled through the door and then with a grin added, "Mom." That had got her! She was smiling at him, albeit weakly, as he passed her the steaming coffee. She took the polystyrene cup and muttered, "Thanks. You really should get some rest, Sir."

"I don't think I'd get much sleep, it's 9:00am," he said pointing at the digital watch attached to his wrist, "Even though to me it still feels like midnight!"

She stared at him for a moment and then at Hannah. The child slept peacefully, but would wake up again quite soon, she hoped. One of the nurses had told her that the child had suffered mild shock when she'd passed her five minutes earlier. Sam knew better. The child was practically catching up on the sleep she'd been missing. From what she'd guessed the girl had been having nightmares for months. She looked at Jack. He looked as if he was in a trance staring at the girl, emotions running through his eyes.

"What do you think she meant, when she said I'm sorry I'm in with you?" Sam murmured as Jack focused again.

"Maybe she thought she must have been at home, and because whenever she has a nightmare she crawls into your bed, maybe she thought she was there," Jack said as if it were all too familiar to him. He rubbed his eyes tiredly and held back a yawn.

"I really think you should get some rest, you look dead on your feet." Sam said as she glanced at her CO.

He rose from the chair and slowly walked to the door, "If she wakes up get me," He hesitated, "Night Sam."

"Night," as he left, she suddenly turned towards the door realising what he'd just said. Sam. He'd called her Sam.

ÅÅÅ

As he turned to face the oncoming Jaffa, Jack told himself that this was probably suicide. He sighed as he got more weapons from the cupboard. He had to delay them long enough for Sam and Hannah to get through the Quantum mirror. He hid in a small inlet in the wall, waiting for the Jaffa to arrive.

As the first Jaffa appeared, he grabbed his MP-5 and shot them all down as more appeared. Jack emptied the gun on the constant flow of Jaffa. He could hear more of the Jaffa coming down the hall and reached into his pockets. He felt around until he finally felt a grenade under his fingers. He pulled it out and jumped into the hallway in front of the Jaffa, got ready to remove the pin as he did so. As the Jaffa raised their staffs to shoot, Apophis came around the corner behind them.

"Hey, Buddy, mind calling off those thugs of yours," Jack called to Apophis standing only a few yards in front of him.

"Silence. Surely you wish your death to be slightly dignified!"

"What exactly does that entail?"

"You shall become my slave and will spend the rest of your life in my Naquidah mines, while I make your wife my Queen and your daughter, our child!"

"Over my dead body!" Jack yelled, as he thought, 'Hope he doesn't take it literally!'

"That can be arranged!" Apophis said as he lowered his hands and the Jaffa raised their staffs.

"Oh for crying out loud! They will never love you Apophis. How anyone could love you I'll never know!"

"They will become Goa'uld and be mine!"

"Sorry, but I don't think so!" Jack removed the pin and threw the grenade into the group of Jaffa, but Apophis was ready. He shielded himself as the explosion reverberated around him, flooring his Jaffa, none of whom would rise from the floor again.

As the smoke and dust cleared Apophis looked up and saw Jack running down the halls. As the rest of the Jaffa caught up with him, he yelled, "Jaffa Kree. Leave him! Find his family!"

Å

Jack was running as fast as he could and when he paused for a breath, there was no echoing sound of the Jaffa following. For a few seconds, he was confused and then realised.

"Dammit!" he cursed as he ran back the way he had come, towards the mirror room.

As he approached the room he heard Apophis speaking to Sam, "âYou are still beautiful and would make a great queen."

"Over my dead body! I've had enough of this crap for one day!"

"Even though you have been spoiled by Tau'ri ideas and by your former husband, you will change and become my Queen, my Goddess."

"I will not become a Goa'uld like you. A monster, a torturer and a fake. Never!"

"Enough! You SHALL be mine! Jaffa, kree!"

He ran to the door opening.

"Go to hell!" he saw the grenade clasped in her palm and raised the MP-5 in his hands. He saw Apophis shoot at Sam. Fury overcame him as he filled all of the serpent guards with bullets. Apophis turned in rage, shock and fear.

Jack looked up seeing Sam as she threw the grenade at Apophis' shield. It weakened momentarily as the blast sent her flying backwards into the wall.

Jack took his chance. He immediately started shooting the Goa'uld with his MP-5. Apophis stared at him in disbelief as he collapsed to the floor. His eyes glowed white, as he lay deadly still on the floor.

Jack ran to Sam, who was lying in a crumpled heap by the wall, as he mumbled frantically, "No! Not Sam! Please! Say she's OK!"

His heart stopped as he kneeled beside her limp body. She lay face down. Her back was burnt from the explosion, her bloody flesh exposed and looking awful. As he rolled her over gently he murmured gently, "This is all my fault!"

He sighed relieved. Only her back was seriously burnt, but her face was very pale. Jack began to worry as he shook her shoulder softly, "Wake up, Sam, Wake up! Please don't die! Come on wake up," Jack whispered desperately as he felt for a pulse at her neck.

There was a faint flutter of a heartbeat. It came to him that Hannah might still be here. He spoke to himself as he turned around, "Oh God! Please don't say she's here as well! Please don't say she's hurt!" He glanced around the room worriedly, but his daughter was nowhere to be seen. At least she wasn't hurt.

Sam groaned slightly. He turned back to see her eyes were open. Her eyes were wide and her pupils were dilated with shock as she spoke quietly, "Jack?"

"It's me, Baby. I'm here."

"I thought you were dead," she whispered her eyes wide and watery, "He said you were deadâ I thought I'd... I thought..."

Jack gave a small snort, as he yet again tried to put humour into this life/death situation they'd got themselves into, "Like one Goa'uld and about a hundred Jaffa could kill off Jack O'Neill! You obviously don't know me well enough!"

Sam sighed relieved as if that one comment had proven it was him. Tears trailed her pale cheeks as she whispered, "Oh Jack!" He pulled her into a very loose hug trying desperately not to hurt her back. She stared at him for a second before she whispered, "God, I was so scared!" He kissed her almost desperately, relieved beyond comprehension that she was alive and, except for the burns, doing OK. She kissed back lovingly before Jack pulled back.

He spoke softly, "Where's Hannah?"

"She went through the mirror. I couldn't do anything else for her. I'm sorry," Sam murmured in pain as he slowly lowered her back to a lying position.

Jack stroked her face and smiled lovingly, "Don't worry. You did great! She's safe now."

Jack looked up at the mirror and instead of the usual shiny ebony; the screen was a dull and burnt black. He grimaced as he turned back to Sam who, even though she was a Doctor and should know better, refused to lie still and propped herself up against the blackened wall.

Her back had burns across it and the clothes had been charred around the burns. He searched his backpack for a medical kit. There was some antiseptic cream and bandages. He gently bandaged her back, trying to prove to her that all those medical training lessons she'd given him had actually paid off!

"Isn't this supposed to be _my_ job?" Sam joked weakly as Jack finished.

"And wasn't blowing Apophis to hell meant to be _my_ job?" Jack replied smiling at her. She tried hard not to laugh, as even the slightest movement was painful. She looked around the room as her eyes fell upon the dull black mirror.

"The mirror! It's broken! Hannah?" She gasped as she felt tears welling up inside her eyes.

As Jack went to comfort her he heard metal shod feet marching towards them. He lifted Sam into his arms and carried her with him. He laid her down beside him as they crouched behind some crates, two Serpent guards entering the room.

The Jaffa spoke with shock and fear, "Our lord Apophis is dead. It must have been some of the Tau'ri! Jaffa Kree! We must find them and avenge our God!"

"What shall we do with the body? What is to happen with the invasion?"

"This body cannot be regenerated by a Sarcophagus and the damage is too great. Leave it here and start an immediate search."

"I shall ask the Shol'va, if he knows what has happened to our Lord."

The first Jaffa spoke again, "We must send word to our armies to stop with the invasion plan, until a leader can be found. In the meantime, they are to stay in their area and only to engage in fighting when it is absolutely necessary."

The other Jaffa obviously agreed and Jack listened carefully as they left. He peeked over the top of the crate and when he was sure the coast was clear, he gave a small sigh.

"Teal'c is still alive," Sam whispered and she closed her eyes as if in absolute relief, "Thank you, God!"

"We can't rescue him now. We'll have to go through the mirror and get reinforcements," Jack said as he wandered to the slightly damaged door and pushed it shut, and placing a crate in front of it. As he said the word 'mirror', he made a mental note to kick himself later. Sam's face fell and Jack saw fresh tears welling in her already bloodshot eyes.

"We'll get her back I promise!" said Jack tenderly as she began to cry hopelessly and moved back to her. He tried to comfort her by staring into her pale, blue eyes, as he spoke softly, "It's OK. She's safe. You got her through, Sam. You did great."

"Yes, but she could have gone anywhere. I sent her to the first reality that didn't have Jaffa strolling around, but it doesn't mean she's safe," she sobbed as she realised something, "What if we can't fix the mirror? We'll never see her again."

"We'll fix it and get Hannah back. We'll get reinforcements and save Teal'c and then we're gonna save Earth. We can do it, I know we can."

ÅÅÅ

As Hannah opened her eyes, she glanced at the man sitting next to her, reading a very large book and muttering to himself. Though her eyesight was slightly blurred momentarily she could make out the glasses, and the hair

"Danyel" He immediately looked up and his lips curved into a familiar smile, "Daddy sed you waz in Neeyew York."

"No, I'm here, aren't I?" He said still smiling. The child was endearing, unlike her father, and Daniel couldn't help feeling the child was very important to him even though he wasn't a blood relative and, in fact, he'd never even spoken to her before! There was something about her that made Daniel care about her. Daniel stared at the child and decided it was the way she sucked her thumb when she slept and her tiny button nose that wiggled when she snored softly.

"Where iz I?" She looked around confused, "Iz I ill?"

"No, you're not. Just very tired. You needed to have a nice long nap and now you're all better. Do you feel ill?"

Hannah shook her head as she continued to look around the strange room she was in, "This iz Auntee Janet and Mommy hocspittal."

Daniel frowned slightly at her comment before her removed his glasses, "Yes. Janet works here. Have you been here before?"

Hannah giggled, "I iz always coming here. I iz always helping Mommy be a gud Doc'or when Daddy iz killing nasty Jaffies! I did help you when Teal'c hitted you with his Jaffie stick and made your eye go purple. I did hold the cold thingee, 'member?"

Daniel of course didn't, so instead he asked, "Jaffie? Do you mean Jaffa?"

Hannah nodded sadly, "Mommy getz sad when Daddy iz killin' nasty Jaffies, exsp... expec, eccspeciallee when he gets hurt," Hannah then grinned, "But he iz alwayz getting' bettur 'cos Mommy is a gud Doc'or!"

Daniel smiled slightly as he wondered if Hannah realised her Mom and Dad wouldn't be getting better this time. He sighed softly, "Yeah."

The girl was still smiling as she said, "Teal'c iz a gud Jaffie. Daddy sayed 'Teal'c iz the ownly Jaffie that don't wanna break my neck into a fousand pieces!'"

Daniel smiled at the mock-frowning child as she put on a low voice and glared at him with her dark brown eyes, the spitting image of her father, well except for the long blonde hair.

Hannah stopped frowning and spoke worried and confused, "Waz I dreaming'? I fought I seed Mommy and Daddy, but Mommy waz different. Her hayer waz all funny and she waz wearin' Daddy'z cloves."

"No, you weren't dreaming," he said chuckling at the girl's analogy. It then hit him that Jack and Sam had both asked him to wake them up if she even woke up momentarily.

"Where iz they, Danyel? In my dreem they went to getz angelz."

"What?" said Daniel staring at the little girl.

"They went to seed angelz," she said matter-of-factly, "To help and kill 'Poffis. Then they iz goin' to came and getz me from thiz alner... alne... anlert... alnertate reality."

Daniel gawped, "You know what an alternate reality is?"

"Ya fink!" she said grinning.

It was then Daniel heard the door open behind him. He turned in shock to see Jack walk into the Infirmary, rubbing his eyes. "I'll take over now, Daniel. You get some rest."

"Uhâ Jack?"

Jack took his hands away from his sleep-ridden eyes. They fell upon the little girl wide-awake and sitting up in her bed. She was grinning inanely and she gasped happily when he saw her, "Daddy!"

She giggled as he just turned to Daniel then back to her, his mouth open slightly in surprise. He looked at Daniel and beckoned him over to him, a dangerous smile on his face that Daniel could interpret very well, "Daniel? A word."

Daniel got up and walked over to Jack who was frowning slightly. He placed a hand on Daniel's shoulder squeezing hard as he hissed, "Daniel! Why didn't you wake me?"

"I was just about to when you came in."

"Daddy, hav you and Mommy came to takez me home?" Hannah asked with childlike innocence.

Jack sighed and Daniel could see the pain in his friend's eyes, as his grip on Daniel's shoulder slackened and his hand fell down by his side. He cleared his throat nervously as he walked over to sit next to Hannah. The girl watched him expectantly with her big brown eyes and Jack could see the love in those eyes. She wasn't even his kidâ as such! He sighed again. This was gonna be difficult!

"Daniel, go wake Carter up. I can't do this on my own."

Daniel left the room obediently and Hannah looked at Jack confused, "Daddy, what'z goin' on? Why iz you sad?"

He stared into her bemused, brown eyes and sighed. He didn't want to lie to her, but telling the truth was almost impossible.

"Let's just wait till Mommy gets here, OK?" he said forcing a small smile as Sam burst through the Infirmary door. He grimaced, "Perfect timing, as usual, Carter."

She looked around wondering what was happening, "Sir?"

Hannah looked from her Mommy to her Daddy nervously. Sam felt like kicking herself, she should have called him 'Jack', not 'Sir'. She pulled up a chair next to Jack's and automatically grasped his hand for comfort without thinking what she was doing. The minute she did it she thought he was going to look at her outraged and ask her what the hell she thought she was doing, but instead he looked at her surprised, but didn't take his hand away. Instead he squeezed it gently as Sam felt all the comfort transferred in his gaze. His brown eyes filled with something that Sam couldn't identify, but the expression was brief and soon disappeared. He gave her a soft smile as she turned to the child, about to explain.

Sam opened her mouth to speak, but Hannah got there first.

"They izn't comin' ere, iz they?" Sam gawped as the little girl spoke, "And you izn't them, iz you?"

Jack looked at Sam, who turned her face away from his stare, "No. No we're not."

"Thiz iz a alnertate reality'."

Sam stared at the child, "What!"

"A alnetate reality iz like a different flavour eyez cream. It'z still eyez cream, but inz ted of bein' Stwawberry, it'z Rocky Roadzez."

Jack stared at Hannah, "Carter, am I just imagining this, but did this child just explain an alternate reality to me better than you did?"

Sam automatically ignored him and said to Hannah, "Who explained alternate realities to you, Hannah?"

"Mommy did jus a'fore I come frew the mirror," she replied.

"Oh, OKââ Are you hungry?" Sam asked, trying to cover the awkward silence left by the little girl's remark.

Her face lit like a light bulb a huge and extremely familiar grin appearing, "Yeah, really. I asn't eated since pancakez thiz mornin'!"

Sam smiled at the girl, "Well the food here isn't great, but if you want you can come and eat with me?" Sam looked at Jack nervously, "Sir?"

"Yeah, sure! Why the hell not!" The little girl crawled out of the bed, grabbing Sam and Jack's hand. She was grinning from ear to ear, her smile making Sam's heart break.

"Come on then, Sweetie."

Sam looked up at Jack in surprise at his words. He looked equally surprised, but couldn't hide the warm smile on his face as he stared back at the small kid, clutching his much bigger hand with her own miniature digits. She giggled adorably and then jumped between them. Jack looked at her, a small chuckle also passing his lips.

They made there way to the Commissary, swinging the little girl between them. At the edge of the Commissary they saw Teal'c and Daniel sitting by a table. They both looked over as the three of them entered the room. In fact, so did everyone else. Jack could almost predict the rumours that would be flying around after this, but he didn't care. As Sam and Hannah walked over to the food counter to pick what they wanted, Jack went to sit next to Daniel.

"How is she?" Daniel asked.

"Hannah or Sam?" said Jack as he stretched and yawned. Daniel gave him a look. That Daniel look that was between curiosity and enlightenment.

"Since when have you called her 'Sam'?" Daniel asked. Jack chose not to answer that question and as Daniel refused to let it go they ended up staring at each other waiting for the other to budge. The small Commissary table was plunged into a most uncomfortable silence.

"Hannah O'Neill seems much improved," Teal'c commented, breaking the silence that the unanswered question had shrouded over the table. He had felt most discomforted by it. He had known about Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter's affection, but unlike his stubborn comrade had decided not to show his observations to either party in question.

Jack broke his staring match with Daniel and looked at the Jaffa with gratitude, "Yeah, she does. From what we know, she hasn't been getting sleep for a long time. Nightmares."

"Yeah," Daniel said joining into the conversation, "She was telling me about how... er... her Dad was always going off and 'killin' Jaffies'."

Jack and Teal'c looked at Daniel confused as they both said in unison, "Jaffies?"

"Uh... that's how she pronounces Jaffa," Daniel smiled, "I think it's kinda cute."

"Jaffies..." Jack murmured, "It has a ring to it. What do you think, Big Fella?"

Teal'c raised an eyebrow, "I do not believe that is the correct name for my species, O'Neill."

Daniel snorted slightly, "Young human children usually have trouble pronouncing words correctly. Hannah just can't pronounce Jaffa, Teal'c. I've noticed there are a few words like that. She is only four, but I suppose on Chulak children speak perfect from the moment they are born..."

"They do not, although many Jaffa have an extremely good vocabulary and diction in the span of three of your human years..."

"Sorry to break up your 'Our Kids are better than your Kids' discussion, but you were saying?" Jack said turning to Daniel.

"Oh yes. She told me how she used to come into the SGC. She knew the Infirmary saying it was where her Mom and Auntie Janet worked. She said when her Dad was 'killin' Jaffies' her Mom would bring her into work so she could help. I think in her reality... her Mom was a medical doctor."

"Well, there's something we've not seen before!"

"Yep. Well, I think her nightmares are mainly to do with her Dad 'killin' Jaffies'. She said when her Dad's not around her Mom gets sad. I'm assuming she gets sad too."

Jack sighed and then to detach the attention from his feelings he spoke to the Archaeologist, "Daniel, you're gonna have to stop calling the other us 'her Mom and Dad' and stop referring to going offworld as 'killin' Jaffies'! It's seriously disturbing!"

"Sorry."

Teal'c spoke in his usual low tone, "O'Neill is correct. It is likely Hannah O'Neill will be staying with us for a long period of time and if you are to continue to speak as you are... it will get extremely irritating."

Daniel frowned at Teal'c for a second before he gasped, "Oh Jack! I almost forgot! I found your baseball cap." Daniel rummaged in his bag and pulled out a tatty, dirty-white baseball cap, "It was lying in the middle of the corridor and I picked it up for you."

"Daniel, that's not mine."

"It is. See 'O'Neill'," he pointed to the name written on the inside, "This is your baseball cap."

"Daniel, my baseball cap is in my wardrobe at home. I haven't touched it in years," said Jack as Sam and Hannah joined them at the table. The little girl climbed onto Teal'c' lap. She grinned at the giant Chocolate Chip cookie on the plate in front of her. Jack chuckled as she licked her lip mischievously.

"You're spoiling her, Carter," he said to Sam before he noticed her place in front of herself an equally large Chocolate Chip cookie. Jack and Daniel laughed as they watched them eat their cookies with as much mess as possible.

It suddenly hit him how similar they were. He felt a pang in his heart. Hannah was an orphan, but they were her parents... in one way or another! Even though he wasn't technically her Dad, he felt it. The same feeling he'd felt when Charlie had been born. He couldn't explain it in words, but it was one of the best feelings he'd ever felt in his life. He had to admit Hannah was growing on himâ God, he'd only known the Munchkin for just over 5 hours!

The little girl gasped all of a sudden as she saw the tattered cap in Daniel's hands, "Danyel! You iz findin' it for me!" Daniel just stared at the girl as she grinned widely, "Fank you! I fought I'd losted it for reverr!!"

"Well, that explains the identical hat!" Daniel said as he grinned at Jack. The girl picked it up and tried to put it on her head, Sam's cute 'I'm concentrating' frown appearing between her eyebrows making her tiny nose wrinkle. She was struggling and after a few seconds Sam took it off her and put it on Hannah's head.

The girls demolished their cookies and when they'd finished Sam and Daniel began laughing at the little girl with chocolate all around her cute mouth and covering her tiny fingers. Even Teal'c seemed amused. Jack couldn't stop grinning. That kid was touching a place in his heart that only a few people had ever touched. Hannahâ Hannah O'Neill. His daughter. His heart swelled with joy at the thought. He was a Dad again, in some respects! He was her Dad!

Sam stood up grabbing the sticky hand, "Come on, Chocolate Face. Let's get you cleaned up," she said as she left for the toilets with the four-year-old waddling after her.

"Poor kid," Jack muttered as he stared after them. He got up and got a cup of coffee, stalling for a bit of time before returning and sitting down with Daniel and Teal'c again.

Daniel suddenly went back to his unanswered question, catching Jack completely off guard, "Since when have you called her 'Sam'?"

Jack gave Daniel a 'can't-you-just-drop-it-already' look as he felt his face go slightly red. This was not a question Jack wanted to answer. When Daniel didn't take the hint Jack muttered through gritted teeth, "Daniel... Drop. It. Now."

Daniel continued stubbornly, "Why?"

After a minute Jack said in an undertone, "You know why, Daniel," Teal'c raised his eyebrow quizzically. As Jack got up to leave, he saw Sam standing there with her eyebrows raised and Hannah propped firmly on her hip. She looked surprisedâ or shocked. Jack hoped she was just surprised!

She put the little girl down. She'd obviously heard. He walked around her and out of the Commissary as quickly as he could, hoping he was imagining all those faces turning to watch his exodus.

'Great' he thought, 'that's worth a Court Marshal!'

Jack decided to hide in his quarters and finish that report that was at least two months late. That way he wouldn't have to run into Carter again and he'd also have something to give the General, who would have his head if he didn't hand that report in soon.

Several hours later he finally finished the report. He stretched with a small groan. He looked at his watch. 1500hrs. He'd left the Commissary at about 1130hrs. Well at least the report was finally

Knock Knock Knock. There was a tap on the door. He recognised that tap anywhere! The voice followed muffled as the call was heard through the door, "Sir? Are you in here?" Carter. That was all he needed right now!

"Come in, Carter," he called out.

She opened the door and stepped inside. She was grinning mischievously, "Oh, its Carter now is it."

Jack turned back to his report embarrassed and said sharply, "Why are you here, Carter?"

"Janet's just checking Hannah over and then I was going to take her to the park. She wants you to come," she paused hesitantly, "and I wouldn't mind the company."

He turned to look at her. She was staring at her air force regulation boots awkwardly. He grinned. She wanted him to come just as much as Hannah. He felt a private joy at the thought and found his grin widening slightly, "I'll meet you in the car park in 15 minutes!"

ÅÅÅ

Sam leaned against the wall and threw the screwdriver across the room. It hit the concrete wall with a clang and fell to the floor. Jack turned from the mirror to stare at his wife. She was dangerous when she was in this kinda mood! Jack knew that from experience!

He spoke cautiously, "That's not going to get this fixed, you know."

She glared at him, but knew she wouldn't stay angry with him for long, "I know it's just we've tried everything and it just won't work! There isn't enough power left for it to work and until I find a power source it won't do anything."

Jack walked over and crouched down to talk to her, "What type of power source do you need?" She knew from the look in his eyes that he was going to go and find whatever she needed. He'd already managed to smuggle screwdrivers and other instruments from the lab just down the hall.

"Well, the mirror seems not to be of Goa'uld origin, but it's letting out a faint radiation. I think it runs on Naquidah," she said slightly shifting her position as she scanned the mirror with her radiation sensor doohickey.

He sat there in front of her, thinking hard. His forehead was creased with a frown. He looked up at her, "Doesn't most Goa'uld technology contain Naquidah?" There was something in the depths of his eyes that meant he had thought of something.

"Yes... Jack?"

Before she was even able to ask why, he went over to the body of Apophis lying near the door. He bent down, poked Apophis once and flinched as he murmured, "He's as cold as stone. Just wanted to check he was dead." He crouched down by the Goa'uld and picked the shielding device from the lifeless forearm. He took it over to Sam. She immediately checked it with her sensor. "Naquidah radiation?" He asked hopefully. It was so simple and yet she never would have thought of it!

"Yeah, loads of it!" She almost laughed, but winced from the pain in her side.

"You better have a rest, Superwoman," He said concerned, "You can go back to saving the world tomorrow." She looked worried and glanced up at the door nervously. He added, "I'll keep watch. No 'Nastee Jaffies' are coming in here! No way in Hell!"

She smiled slightly as her husband mimicked their little girl. She sighed, "Alright," she said as she laid her head down on Jack's screwed up jacket. He smiled at her as she mumbled, "Night Baby."

"Sweet dreams, _Honey,_" he whispered as she snorted gently. She grinned as she closed her eyes and felt him press a soft kiss to her temple. She sighed softly and tried to clear her mind so she could get some much-needed sleep.

Å

The next morning, Sam had woken up and gone straight to work on the device. She'd been working for at least two hours and Jack was getting bored.

One thing that annoyed him was the fact he didn't understand a word that came out of her mouth. She had a PHD in Astrophysics, _as well_ as whatever degrees and stuff she had in Human Biology andâ other 'Doctor Stuff'! Whatever she said to him made no sense and she'd have to explain it at least twice before he even got the gist of whatever she was babbling on about. And another thing! He felt useless! There was nothing he could do except sit there! He didn't know how to work the damn thing, let alone fix it! Jack O'Neill couldn't even work a VCR, but then again nor could half the population!

"Can I help _at all_?" he asked Sam as he crawled over to her.

"I'm sorry, but I really need to concentrate," she said pointedly.

"So, I'm distracting, am I?" Jack said wiggling his eyebrows making Sam giggle slightly.

"Don't get too full of yourself, Flyboy! I just can't stand watching you sit there... fidgeting."

Jack glared, "I do not fidget... much."

Sam smiled sympathetically, "You can go and check if there are any Jaffa waiting outside." She saw the put-out expression on his face and kissed him on the cheek apologetically.

"Yes, Ma'am," he grinned enthusiastically as he jumped up and walked to the door. Sam picked up the mirror remote and pressed the 'On' button. To her surprise the mirror lit up! She looked at the back of the mirror. She realised the screwdriver she'd left wedged between the Naquidah power source and the actually was acting as a conductor and letting the energy pass through! She looked at the mirror surface. The room flashed before her eyes, just as it had been when Hannah had gone through!

"Jack? Jack!"

"What is it?" he ran in the door worried.

"It's working!" She yelled. He ran to her. She laughed happily and thankfully as the image rippled slightly, "Oh Yes! We did it! Jack, we did it!"

"Is it still on the same reality?" He asked astonished as she almost began to cry joyfully and he pulled her into a tight hug.

"I don't know why it is, but yeah, I think it is! It looks exactly the same as where I left her!" Jack heard something and swivelled around. By the door were eight Jaffa standing, staffs raised menacingly! They all engaged their staffs as Sam muttered, "Holy Hannah!"

"Get down!" Jack yelled. He dived in front of her as a staff blast was aimed at her. He fell to the ground beside her. The Jaffa began shooting constantly, missing them by about inches. Jack had been shot in the back! Sam gasped, grabbing his arm and touched the mirror. She felt a jolt as they appeared on the other side and she hurriedly switched the mirror off.

ÅÅÅ

Yet more Author's notes: At this moment in time I am just trying to put as many of my stories into the 'Archived' folder so I can concentrate on writing the next chapter to a few instead of going over the older ones over and over again, trying to perfect them, which is an absolute waste of time as I generally don't do a lot! So the second part will be coming soon along with all the other next parts to stuff, which I apologise for. Please review this. It's one of my favourites and I love Hannah, both the real and the imaginary, to bits!!!


	2. Realities Apart Part Two

Realities Apart

By Sam I Am – 

Rating: PG-13 (can't honestly be any more than that)

Warnings: Sam/Jack (that's a warning for anyone who don't like that)

Category: Sam/Jack Romance, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, AU fic, friendship and a little bit of SG-1 Humour thrown in for good measure. (If there's anything I missed out someone tell me!)

Spoilers: Bits and Bobs from Seasons 1-4!

Time frame: Sometime during Season 4, after 'Divide and Conquer' (I think!)

Summary: While one world is being enslaved, another carries on as usual until one particular person travels through the Quantum mirror to give Sam and Jack a big surprise!

Disclaimer: Stargate SG-1 and its characters are the property of Showtime / Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Productions. No copyright infringement is intended. No money is being made. The original characters, situations, and story are the property of the author. Not to be archived without permission. If you want to archive my story TELL ME, or, to borrow a phrase from our beloved Colonel, I am SO gonna kick your ass!

Author's Notes: The fan fic I ever began! Sat on a coach two years ago, scribbling in my rough/note book as we were on the way to France, my Best Pal/Editor helping me write. Ah Memories!!!

Dedications: To my Best pal/Editor. This story is truly dedicated to you, Hannah! Also to all you S/J fans, especially Carter13! You're great for a chat!

The First I ever began... Realities Apart!

Å

**Part Two**

They'd stayed in the park for hours. They'd walked around, had ice creams, played on the swings and talked. It was now dark and Hannah was asleep in Sam's arms. The child snored peacefully as she sucked her thumb. Sam gently stroked the silky hair with her fingers. She looked up at Jack who sat beside her smiling. She'd never seen him look like that before. He'd always been either quite strict or in one of his comic moods, but this was true feeling.

There had been one other time when she'd seen that much feeling in his eyes and that had been the mission where her, Jack and Daniel had been wearing the 'super hero' armbands. She'd seen that intense emotion in his eyes when she'd been stuck behind the force field with no way out. He'd thought she was going to die. He'd thought _they _were going to die, but he'd stayed because he didn't want to leave her. Even though she'd begged him to leave, he'd refused up to the point of yelling at her in simple fear and desperation and it had made her realise that Jack O'Neill pretended to not feel as much as other men because in reality his emotions were too potent for him to cope with. In one split second she'd realised more about him than anyone else without knowing it.

He sighed gently as he looked up from their sleeping daughter. Their eyes connected and Sam felt something almost glue her eye line to his. She couldn't look away no matter how hard she tried. Her heart seemed to be pumping on overtime and she felt heat rising to her face although she couldn't move and continued to stare into his brown eyes filled with... longing. The same longing she'd felt for the past 5 years.

Suddenly, as if realising they were just staring at each other, Jack managed to avert his gaze bashfully. He picked blades of grass and began shredding them as Sam spoke, deciding it was safest to break the dangerous silence. "Where's she going to sleep tonight?" Her soft voice was interrupted when the child let out a small hissing snore as she breathed through her mouth, the air rushing past her thumb.

"She could come to mine. I've got spare rooms." He murmured back as he helped Sam to stand up, their hands clasped for a second. He grudgingly pulled his hand free when she stood beside him and they began to walk to Sam's car.

"She can't really come to mine. My house is too small and full of delicate instruments for work. It would be a catastrophe!" She was smiling at the little girl in her arms fondly, but there was more than fondness in those beautiful blue eyes and Jack knew he wasn't the only one who'd fallen in love with the Munchkin.

"Do you want me to drive?" he said gently, trying not to wake their daughter. _Their_ daughter... That sounded good. Too good...

"Sure," she murmured back softly breaking off his train of thought. He walked over to her and she gave him the car keys. He opened the passenger door and Sam slid into the seat. He walked around the car to the other side and climbed in.

As they drove, Sam stared at him, suddenly fascinated with his features. Her eyes trailed up his jaw line, over his lips and up to his dark brown eyes which were watching the road. She looked away blushing slightly. 'You're so dense, Carter!' She thought to herself, 'You're in love with your CO, for crying out loud...! For crying out loud? Dear God, you're obsessed!'

He drew up outside his house. He opened her door and she stepped out. He got the bags of clothes out of the back seat. It had been nice of Janet to lend them some of Cassie's old clothes. They were too big for Hannah's tiny form, but they would do. He walked onto the porch and opened the front door as Sam followed him with the sleeping child cradled in her arms. He didn't switch on a light afraid of waking Hannah, but instead led Sam to the spare room as they crept up the stairs of the dark house.

Jack opened a door and Sam walked into the room, laying the girl down on the bed, for a second stretching out the slight crick in her back from carrying the small child. Jack pulled out a duvet and a pillow from the wardrobe and sorted out the bed as Sam got Hannah ready for bed.

"Jack, can you get those pyjamas out of that bag?" Sam whispered pointing at the plastic bag sat at the end of the bed. Jack obeyed as Sam got the child undressed. She took the pale green Winnie the Pooh pyjamas and put them on Hannah, who was standing in a doze unaware of everything around her. Jack stood there watching almost in a trance as Sam tucked her under the duvet and kissed her on the forehead softly, stroking the little girl's cheek tenderly, "Night, Sweetie." She turned and walked out of the room as Jack followed slowly.

This was like a dream for him. It wouldn't be the first time he'd dreamt about this happening. Sam tucking their child into bed, softly kissing their son/daughter's forehead and then smiling at him and... well, every scenario ended up differently. Some of his dreams would even turn into nightmares, an eerily familiar gun shot smashing the silence as Jack ran upstairs to find that their child's life had been sucked out of them by another bloodthirsty bullet...

He gently pulled the door shut slightly, trying to shut out the bad thoughts at the same time. He flicked on the light for the landing and turned to find himself bump straight into Sam's back. His arms grabbed her shoulder as she nearly tripped and then spun around in his arms, staring at him. She released her breath and the fact Jack could feel it on his neck made him gulp as his mouth suddenly became dry and his blood began pumping furiously. They were too close for comfort and Jack took a step backwards, detangling her from his arms with an uncomfortable blush on his cheeks.

"Do you want a cup of coffee?" Jack asked quietly as she smiled her beautiful smile that made his freeze.

"Yeah. That would be nice," she murmured softly.

As they walked downstairs Jack switched on the downstairs lights and Sam sat on the couch as he wandered into the kitchen to make the coffee. She watched him as he moved around his kitchen. He came in with two large mugs and sat down next to her on the couch.

"I never thought I'd be a Mom," Sam said after a minute of silence, "I just gave up hope in the end. Not a lot happens in relationships when you're the wrong side of thirty." She chuckled and then her expression became serious. There was something else there, deep in her eyes. It was cavernous sadness laced with... regret. Her eyes then rose and fell on him. He averted his gaze and began staring into his mug obviously as uncomfortable as she was with the situation.

He looked up at her again as he murmured, "I never thought I'd be a Dad again, but then again I also thought I'd never be in love again and look how wrong I was."

'_Dammit! Did I just say that? Ah crap! Open mouth! Insert foot! God, I can't believe I just said that! It's true, but ah Crap! Why does this stuff always happen to me? Oh for crying out loud! Me and my whopping great gob! She's going to hate me now!'_

Sam was staring into his eyes shocked. She looked away feeling colour rush to her cheeks. She knew the meaning behind his words, but she still felt herself denying it.

"I really should be going," she whispered, hating herself for saying it. She drained the coffee mug and stood up walking to the door. She stepped outside and went to say something she shouldn't, but instead murmured, "If you need anything just call, OK?" she said as she turned to find him standing behind her. He nodded slowly, as she spun back around and got into her car. Jack just wanted to run to her, beg her to stay, but he couldn't and, feeling miserable, he watched as she started the engine.

"I need you," he said softly as he saw her drive off. He meandered back indoors, shutting the door behind him. He stumbled back into the living room, turned and looked at the door, a small sigh escaping his lips. He collapsed on the couch rubbing his eyes wearily, "Dammit!" He never could say what he felt. He seemed to have a permanent mental block when it came to speaking what he felt. He had no problem with making his opinion known, it was just voicing his feelings he had the trouble with. Every time he went to say something right he never could say it. Instead he always blurted out something really stupid! Oh for crying out l...

Knock Knock Knock!

Jack sat up, a small frown creasing his forehead. There was silence for a moment. He was just imagining it...

Knock Knock Knock!

He knew that familiar rap...!

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!

There was defiantly someone knocking on Jack O'Neill's front door!

He walked over to the door and opened it. Hoping...

"Sam?" He realised he'd been calling her by her first name since they'd left the SGC! She stepped into the house and stared at him. There was something in her eyes that made Jack uneasy. Not in a bad way! In fact if you could be uneasy in a good way, it was probably how he felt right now!

"I forgot something," she said softly as he shut the door behind her. Before he had a chance to ask her what she'd forgotten, she clasped his face in her hands and kissed him.

She half expected him to pull away and to tell her she was way out of line, but he didn't. She stopped and gazed into his eyes. He was surprised. That was obvious by the way he blinked and his eyebrows rose almost to his hair line.

"Well..." He managed to say. His voice was no more than a breathless croak. She bit her bottom lip feeling nervous waiting for him to murmur 'Look Carter. I just... uh... don't like you that way.'

He stared at her and that's when she saw it. A strange glint in his gorgeous, dark eyes as a smile came to his lips and he murmured, "I forgot something too."

This time his lips touched hers sending a relentless shiver up her spine as her eyes slid shut. She felt his comforting arms winding around her waist and she coiled her arms around his neck as he held pulled her closer.

What a kiss! Jesus! Sam could barely breathe as he deepened the kiss, her diaphragm squeezing pleasurably. She hadn't had a kiss like this in years... if ever!

She broke off suddenly. This was SO not a good thing to be doing with one's CO! She turned embarrassed slightly. She didn't want to leave, but if she stayed it would be a big mistake. She stared into his eyes and knew he was thinking the same as her. His hands left her waist reluctantly as he stared at her as she walked out of that door for the second time.

He stood there in his hall for about a minute as he heard her car pull away and start driving down the road. If Hannah hadn't been asleep upstairs he would have whooped for joy. Instead he grinned to himself turned off the lights downstairs and decided to go to get some much needed rest.

"Who da thunk?" he muttered as he trundled upstairs.

As he passed Hannah's room, he couldn't help, but peek inside. He was shocked to see Hannah wasn't there! He felt a sudden fear that he had only felt a few other times in his life and found his body kick into action.

"Hannah?" He searched the room frantically and then finally realised where she might be. He bolted into his room across the hall to find Hannah trying to climb onto the bed. She wasn't quite tall enough to get her leg onto the bed. Jack smiled fondly and slightly relieved at the sight of the four-year-old as the little girl turned. His smile changed to a worried frown as he saw the little girl was crying. He nearly collapsed to his knees, "Come here," he said gently and she ran into his arms without a single hesitation. He hugged her to him as he said gently, "What's up, Kiddo?"

"Nigh'marez," she whispered fearfully. She hiccoughed gently, "'Poffis did killed you and Mommy again." She gave a little sob as Jack hugged her tighter and rocked her gently.

He rubbed her quivering back as he kissed her temple softly, "Hey. Hey. Don't cry, Sweetie! It's OK. It was just a bad dream. See, I'm here. Hannah," he cupped her small face in his hand and stared into her tearful eyes, "I'm here, Baby. I'm OK. It wasn't real..." He pulled her back into his hug as the little girl clung to him fearfully, "It wasn't real."

"Where'z Mommy?" Her muffled voice came from his shoulder.

Jack felt himself blushing and wondered how to reply. Hannah looked up at him as he murmured, "She's gone home, Honey."

The girl nodded as if understanding completely and Jack reminded himself she probably did. After all she was Carter's daughter and therefore she was as bright as a light bulb. But then again she was also his daughter and he was a dim as that light bulb with a black lampshade covering it!

She snuggled into his arms as she whispered, "Can I havva drink?"

Jack smiled gently as he rose from the floor and grabbed the little girl's tiny fingers in the palm of his hand as they walked downstairs. He watched as the little girl let go off his hand and sat down on the edge of the first step.

Thump, thump, thump...

The little girl slid down each step at a time. Jack shook his head laughingly. Hannah had just proved to him how much she meant to him and he'd only known her for less than a day!

When she reached the bottom step he lifted her up and carried her into the kitchen. He plonked her down on the work surface while he got out a plastic beaker, "What do you want to drink?"

"Milk pleaze," she murmured as Jack opened the fridge and pulled out the carton.

"You know," he said as he poured the milk into the beaker, "Your Mom is gonna kill me when she hears that you were still awake at..." he checked his wristwatch, "10:30."

"I can't shleep," the little girl said matter-of-factly. She sounded a lot like Sam when she spoke again, "so I iz p'obably wake at ten firty every night anywayz." Jack shook his head with amusement as he gave the girl her cup of milk and put the milk carton back in the refrigerator.

Jack suddenly had an idea. He rushed into the living room leaving the child swinging her legs and sipping her milk on the tabletop, her baggy Winnie the Pooh pyjamas nearly covering her tiny fingers and toes.

When he came back in she gave him a look. A look that included her watching him with narrowed eyes and raising one eyebrow in suspicion. She'd obviously learnt that look from Sam. It was the 'what-the-hell-did-you-just-do' look that was used by women from all over the universe!

He flashed her a grin, as he lifted her off the work surface and carried her into the front room. He put her down in the armchair and went over to the VCR. He pushed in a video and then lifted the girl up and sat her on his lap.

'Hopefully she'll dose off,' he thought as they watched a girl in a gingham dress and a little black dog running down the road. The girl's eyes lit up as Dorothy and Toto came onto the screen. Jack grinned. She loved this film too then. He knew he loved it and that was probably why Hannah was almost mouthing every word. The Wizard of Oz was the greatest film to stop any kid's nightmares. It had worked with Charlie and Jack had lent it to Fraiser when Cassie had had nightmares. It always worked like a charm!

She snuggled into his arms and began to suck her thumb. Her hair was draped over the arm of the chair and her eyelids were drooping tiredly. She gave a cute yawn as the Munchkins began to sing 'Follow the Yellow Brick Road'.

By the time Dorothy had met the Cowardly Lion, Hannah was fast asleep and snoring again. Jack smiled. He had to admit it. Hannah had just stolen his heart.

Å

The next day Sam woke in her bed in her bungalow. She sighed. She didn't know whether she was sighing because last night she kissed the man she loved or if she was sighing because she was 36 and waking up alone in her bed. She looked at the clock 7:30am.

"Dammit!" She threw herself out of bed and cursed as she pulled on her uniform. She had fifteen minutes to get to the base! Why in god's name had her alarm not gone off?!?

She looked at herself in the mirror as she brushed her teeth. She always looked awful on the worst possible days! She pulled a hand through her hair. At least her hair looked alright today. She picked up that plant analysis for P3R 290, locked her front door and ran down the path to her car.

As she jumped into her car she felt panic sweep over her. Jack. She'd kissed Jack, her CO. What the hell had she been playing at? She would have to see Jack today. Damn her for being so stupid! Damn him for being such a good kisser...! Ah Crap!

"Dammit, Dammit, Dammit!" She grumbled as she began to drive down the road.

Å

As she drove into the car park, she picked up the reports that lay on the passenger's seat. She slammed the door only to turn and see a mud splattered truck pulling up right next to her car.

"Dammit!" she cursed under her breath as Jack lifted Hannah from the passenger's seat of the truck. She was bright eyed and wide awake, but Jack looked nothing of the sort. He looked exhausted.

"Folloh the Yelloh bick road. Folloh the Yelloh bick road. Folloh, folloh, folloh, folloh..." The little girl sang cheerfully as she did a little dance.

"Hey! Are the Munchkins meant to be _that_ noisy?" Jack said to the little girl as she giggled and just sang louder.

"I'm not a Munchie!" She told him as if it were blatantly obvious, "I'm Dorowfy!"

Jack spoke with a grin, "Where's Toto?"

The little girl spoke bossily, "You can be Toto!"

The man gave a small chuckle, pointing at himself in fake offence, causing his daughter to giggle, "Me? ME?!? Well, that's just charming! I'm glad you think I look like a dog..." He looked up to see Sam stood in front of him and stopped talking abruptly. After a second of just staring at each other he managed to say apprehensively, "Morning, Carter." The little girl ran to hug her. She smiled at the little girl and then turned to him. God, she looked gorgeous this morning! Why did she always look so irresistible on the worst possible days?

"Morning, Sir," she replied bringing him back to the real world.

He immediately pretended to read his watch, "Let's get in there or we'll be late." Sam lifted the little girl into her arms, as they walked to the entrance of the mountain Jack following behind them.

They stepped into the lift as Sam turned to Jack, "General Hammond wants us to be debriefed. We're going on a mission in a couple of days. He told us to come and see him in the debriefing room to arrange it and see what we're going to do about Dorothy here!" Sam grinned at the little girl, "You wanna come see Grandpa George?"

Hannah took in that part of the conversation and nodded fervently before she began to sing, "Weeeeeeeer off to seey the Wizud. The wonerfull Wizud ov Ozz..."

Sam laughed cheerfully as Jack put his head in his hands wearily. Sam looked at him concerned, "What's up?"

His hands dropped by his sides as Hannah brought up a chorus of 'Ding Dong the witch is dead!' He turned to her with a small smile, "Hannah couldn't sleep. I got her a drink and we watched the Wizard of Oz. She was out like a light within half hour and it was just me who couldn't sleep! Then the Little Monster woke up at 5:30am and began watching that Purple dinosaur always singing about how much he loves everybody..."

"Barney?" Sam supplied smiling fondly.

"Yeah. She turned the TV up to full volume and then when I came downstairs, she told me you had told her to always do it when I was being lazy! I mean I can understand and all, I am rather a stubborn So---mebody," Jack replaced his rude word with another, obviously well-practised in the matter, before continuing, "But at 5:30am! I swear that child is pure Evil!"

Sam just gave him a matching smile, "She is our daughter!"

The little girl didn't notice the sudden discomfort between her parents and grinned at them mischievously. She was so very adorable and both of them couldn't help but grin back. She began singing 'The wonerfull Wizud ov Ozz' again as Sam joined in.

The doors opened and Sam and Hannah skipped into the corridor and past two airmen singing and giggling. Both of the men gave Jack a 'rather-you-than-me' look and continued with their interrupted conversation.

As they made there way to the debriefing room the claxon rang through the halls, "Emergency Medical Team to level 24!"

"What the...?" Jack said as Sam halted in front of him as if asking for permission to see what was going on. He nodded, "Let's go check it out!"

ÅÅÅ

As they came through the mirror, Sam looked around. Sat only a few feet away from her were Teal'c and Daniel. She stared at them in shock and then realising the situation she turned to Daniel, "Call a medical team, now!"

She turned back to Jack as Daniel used the phone to call the Infirmary. She felt for a pulse. No pulse! She started to do CPR.

"Come on, Baby! Breathe! Come on," she said struggling to keep back tears, "Dammit Jack! Don't do this to me! Please, Honey! Just breathe for me! Jack?"

Teal'c stood watching her not knowing what to do. He stared at the woman. He saw the lady from the photographs. Major Carter, but of course she wasn't Major Carter. She was Dr. O'Neill.

He opened the door as the medical team ran in. They lifted Jack onto the stretcher and began to run to the Infirmary. She followed blinded by the steady flow of tears. She felt Daniel grab her arm as they ran. At first she flinched after all he was... dead, but when she realised he wasn't, of course, dead here, she felt comforted and even slightly happy he was here.

As they reached the Infirmary, she heard Janet yelling, "I need a heart monitor in here stat. Charge the panels to 100..."

The words just washed over her as she stood in the doorway of the Infirmary.

"Clear!" His body jerked violently. She heard the heartbeat monitor bleeping and Sam took a deep breath of slight relief.

"We've got a pulse. Good job," said Janet, "We need bandages and antiseptic cream. And bring me some painkillers... but no sedatives for the moment..."

After about three minutes of nurses bustling around, Sam finally came back to the real world. Sam felt dizzy as she walked over to his bedside and crouched in level with his face. She realised that he was conscious again.

"Sam?" he croaked a she grabbed his hand and squeezed it.

"I'm here, it's alright. You're going to be fine, Baby," she said stroking his hair tenderly.

"I've had worse," he grinned though it left as he grimaced from the pain. He stared into her eyes, "Where am I exactly?" She laughed warmly, although with slight anxiety.

"We got through the mirror."

"Hannah?" he asked hopefully.

"I haven't had a chance to ask yet," she kissed him lovingly and glanced out of the corner of her eye at a slightly bemused looking Janet giving him an injection for the pain. Sam turned back to him and said gently, "Get some sleep. I'll find her." She got up to leave.

"Sam?" she turned to stare at her husband, "I should have told you back there, but when I decided to fend off the Jaffa I didn't want to make it more difficult to leave... Sam, I love you."

The words sent a smile to her mouth and a warm pain to her heart, as she whispered back softly, her voice croaking slightly with emotion, "I love you too."

She turned and went to walk out of the Infirmary as Janet stopped her. She stared at her amazed and then babbled, "Look at your back! I have to dress those burns!"

"Give me a few minutes," she said pushing past the flustered Doctor, resisting all attempts to make her sit down. Sitting down would only get rid of the adrenaline that was keeping her going.

As she fought her way out of the Infirmary she spotted Daniel sitting in the waiting room and Teal'c standing silently beside him. Both of them looked up at her slightly surprised and shocked, both looking decidedly awkward. "Hey, Sam!" Daniel smiled comfortingly.

"Daniel... Hannah?" she asked desperately, but before he could answer there was a call from the door.

"Daniel, Teal'c, what the hell is goin... Whoa!" Jack's voice trailed away as he saw Sam standing in front of him or more precisely... Other Sam. From behind him he heard a gasp and glanced at Sam holding Hannah in her arms. The small girl's eyes widened as Sam slowly lowered the child to the floor, "Mommy?"

He looked at the Sam standing in front of him again as she gasped and flung a hand to her mouth, her eyes beginning to water, her bottom lip trembling with shock. She dropped to her knees, "Hannah? Hannah!" She cried as the little girl ran to her, "Oh God! Hannah!" She pulled the girl into her chest and stood up spinning the girl around, laughing as it was another outlet for her coursing emotions.

"Mommy!"

Sam cried tears pouring down her cheeks and fell back onto her knees as Hannah clung to her, "Sweetie, I'm here! I'm here now, Baby! Oh, you're safe. My little girl," She said pulling back her daughter's face so she could stare into those brown eyes and know she was really here. Sam stroked Hannah's cheek, placing hundreds of kisses all over the girl's small face, making the child giggle as she continued to sob relieved, pulling her close again, "You're OK. Oh thank God! We were so worried! We thought we'd never see you again! Oh, thank you, God! Thank you so much!"

She crouched there just sobbing quietly for a few minutes holding her daughter close to her, kissing her beautiful soft hair and thanking God she was OK. She opened her watery eyes slowly and then she stood up propping Hannah on her hip. She swiped the back of one hand across her eyes as she stared at the Sam and Jack that stood in front of her. He looked exactly the same as her Jack, but she had short hair and she was in the Air Force! This was a strange variation!

She looked at them. She tried to hide her astonishment when she realised... they weren't together in this world. She could never imagine a time like that.

She wiped her eyes with her free arm again unable to get rid of the tears in them as she murmured, "Thank you for taking care of Hannah! The mirror broke and we thought it would never work again. Jack kept telling me we'd get it to work and we finally did, but then he was shot..." She let out a long breathy sigh preventing a sob, "Thank you! Thank you so much!"

"That's OK," the other Jack spoke and she was suddenly 'lost' in his eyes. She knew all the different feelings in Jack's eyes, but this was one she'd never seen. It was like absolute loss. She had seen it before, but this was somehow different. The fact she was 'lost' in his eyes was the most disconcerting thing she'd ever felt...

She was brought back to life by the sound of the heartbeat monitor as the monitored heart stopped beating. She swivelled around swiftly in absolute terror. She watched as Nurses began running to...

"Jack!" Sam put the little girl down as her double ran and scooped Hannah up in her arms, the little girl beginning to cry scared, worried and completely unsure of what was going on.

As Sam ran to her husband she heard the familiar sounds of the chaos when someone's heart had stopped beating. She halted as she watched Janet charging up the panels. She stood there shaking terribly as people rushed around her.

"Clear!" The ear piercing beep continued. She watched as Janet cursed under her breath.

"Clear!"

'_Come on, Baby! Please, not now! We've found her, Jack! She's safe! She's OK!'_

"Clear!" Beep, beep, beep.

She swayed as she felt hot tears pouring down her cheeks. She began to tremble uncontrollably. She felt a hand on her shoulder. She recoiled from the pain of her scalded back and almost fell over. She turned to find Teal'c standing there behind her.

"Are you well?"

"No," she smiled weakly as she swayed again.

Teal'c caught her as he held her for a second before helping her to stand up straight again. He spoke in his low voice, "I believe it would be most constructive if you sat down, Dr. O'Neill."

Her stomach churned and she felt sick with worry, but she shook her head, "I have to be with my daughter..."

"Not yet," Janet said grabbing Sam's arm, "Burns first."

Janet spent about ten minutes dressing the burns on her back. When she'd finished, Sam got up shakily and was led by Teal'c into the waiting room again. He felt her shaking beneath his grip on her arm.

She collapsed into a chair as her sniffling daughter climbed into her lap. She held the girl tightly as yet another wave of tears took her as everything hit her at once. Her baby was unharmed, her husband was badly hurt and their world was overrun with Jaffa. Not to mention the fact that the longer they stayed here the more likely they were to have entopic cascade failure convulsions.

She wiped her eyes and stared at the people sitting around her. Across the room from her sat the other Jack and Sam. They were sat next to each other, but both looked extremely awkward. She knew they weren't married for more than one different reason: they both worked in the air force, neither were wearing wedding rings and the fact they looked so awkward sitting next to each other. She couldn't imagine a world where she wasn't allowed to love Jack.

He turned to look at the Major as if about to say something and then looked away again. He loved her no doubt about that and she knew she loved him, I mean they were the same person after all.

She then looked at Daniel. He was twiddling his thumbs awkwardly. She knew that expression on the young man's features. He wanted to say something, but he didn't know what. His forehead was creased into a slight frown. She had to admit Daniel didn't usually have nothing to say and that when he was struggling to think of something to say it usually meant that the situation was awkward... very awkward!

Teal'c, as usual, stood in silence, but Sam could tell he was thinking to himself. Probably discussing how strange Tau'ri customs were and why the Tau'ri had such mixed emotions. He caught her eye and gave her what she guessed to be a reassuring smile. She smiled back gently as Hannah shuffled in her arms.

She sighed as she looked at the little girl fondly staring into those big brown eyes. She had the most beautiful eyes, just like her Daddy. She gently stroked her soft hair, feeling her fingers entwining in the gold locks. Her whole world had tumbled into darkness when she thought she'd lost her little girl for good. The only light had been Jack. Encouraging her and telling her Hannah was safe somewhere, even though she knew it was one of the only things he doubted. He'd even tried to help fix the mirror even though he didn't have a clue what he was doing. She loved him for that.

"Mommy?" The little girl spoke quietly, breaking the silence that had transcended upon the waiting room. Everyone in the room turned to stare at them.

"Yes, Sweetie," she replied just as quietly.

"Where iz we gonna go?"

"Me and Daddy will think of something," she smiled reassuringly.

"Do the angelz tellz you what to do?"

"Did?" she asked as the girl nodded, "I'm sure the Asguard will help us soon. I bet that one of Daddy's friends went to see Thor and got them to help us. I bet they're on their way to kill all the bad Jaffa right now..."

"Iz they gonna kill 'Poffis as swell?"

Sam smiled grimly, "Daddy killed him, Sweetie. He's gone now. He won't come back."

"Mommy?" the girl asked cautiously, "What did happ end to Cazzy and Janet? Iz Danyel and Teal'c OK?"

Sam gave a small-strangled sob and held a shaky hand to her mouth for a second before she murmured softly, trying hard not to cry, "I'm not sure, Sweetie." She knew in her reality almost everyone was dead. Janet and Cassandra had been at the base at the time of the attack. Maybe they got to the Alpha site! Oh please say they had!

"Mommy? What did happ end to Daddy?"

"He was shot by some Jaffa."

"Why did the nastee Jaffies shoot Daddy? Iz it 'cos they wanna break his neck into a fousand pieces?"

Sam gave a soft laugh, "No, Sweetie. Well, that may have been part of it. It's because we killed Apophis. The Jaffa were angry at Daddy."

The girl looked confused, "Why did they not jus' yel at him? Daddy yells at Jaffies when they make him angerery?"

Sam laughed softly at her child's innocence and kissed her forehead, "That's because Daddy doesn't believe in hurting people for no reason."

As she sat there with the little girl wrapped in her arms General Hammond walked in. Promptly, Major Carter and Colonel O'Neill stood up as he walked in.

The General had obviously only just arrived on base as he was still wearing a jacket, "What just happened?"

He looked over at the woman sat by the door to the Infirmary. It was Major Carter, but of course it wasn't it was Dr. O'Neill. She stood up as well, giving Hannah to Daniel as she said with a small smile, "General?"

"M-Mrs. O'Neill?" He said in disbelief.

"That's me. Just call me 'Samantha'. It might make things slightly easier," she said smiling slightly, glancing over at SG-1's leader and 2IC.

"Would someone like to tell me what's going on around here?"

He turned to Samantha again when she breathed in deeply, "Well, I'll start from the beginning of yesterday..."

Å

As she finished telling the story, General Hammond looked at Hannah. She nodded. Samantha sat there as the General said, "You are free to stay here as long as you please."

"Thank you. It can't have been easy looking after her," She said smiling at the other Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter, "Hannah isn't an O'Neill for nothing you know...!"

Suddenly, she grabbed the arms of the chair. Hannah screamed and fell off Sam's lap, as she watched her Mom go through a convulsion. Her body seemed to split and was being pulled in different directions. As it finished she gasped for air. The pain was immense. Hannah whimpered as she sat hugging Daniel as tight as she could.

As she came back to the real world she found everyone staring as their Jack said, "Tropical cascading disorder?"

"Yes Sir," Carter replied, "entopic cascade failure." She said it with emphasis as he stared at his boots slightly embarrassed.

"Sam?" The croaky call came from the Infirmary. The minute she heard it she leapt up from her chair, regained her balance and rushed into the Infirmary.

As the others followed they heard her say, "This will have to be the last time you almost die, Jack O'Neill. I think I might go insane next time." She said as she knelt by his side and held his hand. Their wedding rings glinted in the light.

Jack looked extremely worried, "What the hell just...?"

"Entopic cascade failure," he looked at her blankly, "I'll explain later!"

"Daddy!" He grinned as he saw the little girl crawl up onto his bed.

"Hannah? Am I glad to see you or what!" He said as the little girl hugged him. They rocked backwards and forwards as he murmured, "Thank you, whatever snake-less gods are up there! Oh, my baby's OK." He stroked her hair gently and pulled back slightly as the little girl grinned and rubbed her tiny nose against his in an Eskimo kiss. He pulled her back into a tight hug for a few seconds and then changed from seriously worried father to lovable funny Dad. He cleared his throat and frowned, "Did you complete your away mission, Airman?"

"Yes Zur." She said frowning and then giggled as he tickled her. He groaned in discomfort.

"Come on," said her Mom as she lifted her up, "Daddy's hurt so you're going to have to give him a break."

"Sorry Princess," he chuckled, "Later when your Mom's not around..."

"No! You need rest!" Jack went to argue when Sam said, "As your wife and your Doctor that's an order."

"Not eve..."

"No moving! Doctor's orders!"

"Yeah! Doc'or's orgers!" Hannah said waggling her finger at him as he chuckled.

"Dammit! I hate it when she does that!" He grinned at Teal'c, and then realising it wasn't the Teal'c he knew said, "So who exactly is in this reality?"

Jack O'Neill stepped closer to the bed. "Well this reality is only big enough for one Jack O'Neill! So why there are two of me here I don't know!"

The wounded Jack stared in disbelief, "Cool." He turned to Daniel. He winced, "Hey Danny."

"I'm dead. I know," he said grinning, albeit a little half-heartedly.

Colonel O'Neill turned around to introduce Carter, but she wasn't there, "Carter?" General Hammond looked at him. Daniel and Teal'c turned around and looked thoroughly confused as Colonel O'Neill spoke worriedly, "Where'd she go? She was here a second ago."

"Go find Major Carter. I'll stay here. I need to find out more about your reality," General Hammond said turning to the small family sat in the Infirmary.

Jack, Daniel and Teal'c left the room and all went different ways in search of Carter.

Å

As Jack walked past the locker room on his way to Sam's lab, he heard a sob. He opened the door slowly to see Sam standing by the mirrors, staring into the sink basin. Her eyes were screwed up tightly in an attempt to stop the tears that were falling from them. The past two days he seemed to have seen Sam cry so many times, Jack was getting seriously worried about her.

"Carter?" he whispered gently as he began to walk to her. She turned in surprise.

"Colonel! What are you doing here?" She said, hurriedly wiping the tears away with her sleeve.

"I was worried about you," she looked at him startled. He was standing near her now. Another tear dripped down her face as she turned away to hide it.

"Please, go away," she whispered as she let yet another tear fall down her cheek.

He strode over and put his hand on her shoulder. The sobbing shuddered through her back as he turned her round to face him. "Sam." He stared into her watery blue eyes as she let another cry rattle through her chest. She buried her face in his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her as she burst into tears. He gently stroked her hair as she trembled underneath his arms, "What's up?" He said when she began to calm down.

"I love her, Jack. Even though I know she isn't really mine," she let another sob out, "I love her so much and now I'm never going to see her again!" She felt his arms around her and wondered if she should pull away, but she felt warm and safe here and she didn't want to move.

There was a pause and Sam wondered whether he was debating about letting go until he spoke, "Taking her on was... so... hard. After Charlie, I never thought I could have another kid, but Hannah... She changed my mind. And now I feel awful because it was finally sinking in that I was a Dad again and now she has to go home. I feel... jealous, I guess. I don't want her to leave... but she has to. I realised yesterday that I love her..."

The door behind them opened as one of the recent recruitments stepped in. Jack turned as the man backed out of the door. He'd obviously seen and heard enough! He knew that look. Must have been related to Colonel Maybourne!

"Oh crap," he sighed, but he didn't let go, "Well there goes my career."

Sam looked into his eyes and to her surprise he was smiling. He hugged her tighter, "Listen. Hannah will be leaving soon," he said as another shuddery sob shook through her, "But I saw you looking after her. You're going to make someone extremely happy someday and you're going to be a great Mom. Hey you've got the overprotective Mom thing down to an art!"

She smiled slightly, "I told you. Not a lot happens in relationships when you're the wrong side of thirty." More tears streamed down her cheek as she spoke the next words. Her body shook and trembled as she pulled herself out of his arms, "And I'll never be a Mom!"

The look of cold realisation in her blue eyes made Jack shiver. She stood there and began to sob, "I can't have kids..." Jack watched in absolute shock as his distraught 2IC pushed him away. She wrapped her arms around her upper body as she collapsed in a heap on the icy, tiled floor. "I can't have kids!" She whispered shocked as if it was finally sinking in and then let out a heart-wrenching whimper.

Jack approached her cautiously and crouched next to her, "Sam, I'm so sorry..."

She began to yell, "LEAVE ME ALONE! I DON'T WANT YOUR PITY!" She burst into another wave of angry tears as she shoved him away from her. She cried even harder as she looked into his face to see nothing but him wanting to help her. He sat there arms wide trying to coax her into them. She whimpered between cries, "I'm-sorry-Jack. Just—such-a-shock!"

"Shh," he murmured as she came back into his outstretched arms, "I'm sorry too. I had no idea."

"Can't-stop—crying."

"It's OK. You need to let it all out."

The door opened again as General Hammond, Teal'c, Daniel and Janet all walked in followed by the recruit, whose triumphant smirk turned to a look of horror when he heard Major Carter's forlorn sobs as Colonel O'Neill held her close.

"Colonel?" said General Hammond said as Jack frowned at him meaningfully, "What the hell is going on?"

"With all due respect, Sir, can you give her a minute here?" said Jack angry that his CO could not take a hint.

As they all trailed out of the door, Sam murmured, "Janet told me the other day. The radiation on P4X 931... it damaged... me..."

"That's why you've been so out of it recently," he nodded and then put on a warm smile, "I think I better get you off this floor, out of this base and somewhere warm. We can have a talk if you want."

She nodded. She'd never known how gentle he could be. He'd always been the tough air force Colonel, but this encounter with Hannah seemed to have changed him. It had changed them both.

He helped her up and steered her to the door. He pushed past the General saying, "We're taking the rest of today off," in the tone only Colonel O'Neill would dare speak to a superior officer in.

The General was about to ask what the hell was going on again, when he felt Janet touch his arm, "Let them go," and as they stepped into the lift she said, "Sam's had some very bad news recently and I don't think Hannah coming through the Quantum mirror helped much."

The General's anger subsided, "What bad news?"

"Patient-Doctor confidentiality, Sir. If she wants to tell you she'll tell you," said the Doctor as General Hammond sighed.

"Thank you, Doctor."

ÅÅÅ

As Jack got into his truck, he stared at Sam. Her face was pale and there were reds rings under her eyes from when she had been crying. She looked like Sara had when Charlie had died.

"Where do you want to go?"

"Anywhere. Away from here," she stared out of the window as he began to drive out of the car park.

"Minnesota sound good," he joked, "I know a great place to go fishing."

She was smiling, but he knew that she wouldn't be for long.

He drove not really concentrating on where he was going and ended up pulling up outside his house. He opened her door and helped her out. As he turned around he saw his next-door neighbour glaring at him from her porch. She was an eccentric old lady, the kind that had millions of cats and baked cookies for no apparent reason, Jack had never liked her much and the feeling was utterly mutual.

"I'm watching you. Don't think I'm not going to tell Sara about this business."

This was _all_ he needed! Jack sighed, "Mrs. Simpson. For a start Sara and me are not married any more, secondly this is one of my best friends. I'm not too peachy today either from nearly getting kicked out of the Air Force. So if you'll excuse me and stop lecturing me on my ruined life, I need to get Sam sorted out."

The woman looked shocked, but Jack didn't have the time to be talking to some old lady. She huffed back inside where she picked up the phone and her phone book. She flicked through the pages until she found the number she need and started dialling as Muffy lightly jumped onto her lap, the cat purring as it rubbed its body up against the woman's stomach. She'd show _him_!

"Hello. Sara?"

Å

Jack gently led Sam inside and sat her on the couch. She was staring into nothingness her eyes in a trance. Jack knelt in front of her and shook her shoulder gently. She blinked and then focussed on him.

"Do you want coffee?" he said gently as she nodded. He walked into the kitchen getting out two mugs and starting to make the coffee. When he came back in her spoke, "I was thinking. You should probably stay the night round here," he passed her the mug her hands trembling. As she spilled the coffee all over herself, she began to cry again. He put his arm around her, "Later, I'll take you to your place and you can pick up some stuff."

She nodded biting her lip. She was fighting back the tears. He got up and started to mop up the coffee. "I'm sorry," she whispered, "I'm sorry for everything."

"Don't worry. I'm gonna look after you for a couple of days until you've sorted yourself out. Do you want me to get your Dad?" he asked as he rejoined her on the couch.

"No, not yet," she gave a bitter smile, "Besides, he'd probably busy with the Tok'ra."

He stared at her. He'd never seen Sam look so upset or worried. She was down right depressed and that scared the hell out of him. If Sam was like this, God help the rest of the universe!

"Right. Let's go get you some stuff and then we can come back and I'll order pizza. How's that for a plan?"

She gave a weak smile as he grabbed her hand and squeezed her fingers gently in as supporting a way as he could. After a second she nodded slightly and whispered, "Great."

Å

When they got back from Sam's house, she collapsed on the couch pulling her knees up to her chest. Jack got on the phone and ordered the pizza. As he walked back into the living room he said, "Go have a shower. The pizza will be here in twenty minutes. You have everything you need?" She nodded as he led her upstairs and showed her the bathroom.

He walked downstairs again and sat on the couch, as there was a knock on the door. Couldn't be the delivery boy already? As he opened the door he saw his ex-wife standing in front of him. Her arms were folded, that was never a good sign! She was glaring at him and tapping her foot in the way she did when she was agitated, two more bad signs! This was going to get ugly!

"Where is she?" Did she mean Sam?

He frowned, "Upstairs taking a shower." He closed his eyes when he realised how awful that had sounded.

"Jack! I never thought you'd stoop as low as goddamn prostitutes!"

"Come again!" Jack said outraged. He let out a snort, "Sam's not a prostitute."

She glared at him, "Don't think you can lie to me because you can't. You never could. I always found you out."

"If you're going to accuse me of something at least don't let everyone else hear. My neighbours already hate my ass!" He said showing her in. She sat on the couch and stared at one of the bags they'd got from Sam's.

"Moving in is she?" Her voice was dripping with disgust.

"She's staying here a couple of days until she's OK."

"Oh come on, Jack. What's the point in talking bullshit! I know she's some kind of cheap tart."

"You haven't even met her! How dare you insult someone you haven't even met before." They heard someone turn off the shower upstairs. He wanted to tell her that it was his 2IC upstairs and why she was here, but it wasn't his place to say. Not yet.

As they sat there in an awkward silence he heard footsteps on the landing. Quietly Sam walked down the stairs. She was wearing a pair of old baggy dungarees with an equally baggy and faded pink t-shirt underneath. Her mop of blonde hair was ruffled and stuck out at odd angles where she'd rubbed it with a towel. She still looked very pale and Jack immediately walked over to her.

Sara sat there her mouth wide open as she stared at the woman, who murmured, "I heard the door. Is the pizza...?"

She stopped when she noticed the woman she recognised as Jack's ex-wife, Sara. Her face was full of surprise and she was about to smile and greet the woman when she noticed the expression on the woman's face. Sam looked over at Jack and then back at Sara confused.

"Who are you? And why are you here!" Sara demanded.

"I think good old Mrs. Simpson really did phone Sara," Jack said and Sam saw the silent apology in his eyes as he looked at her. Sam knew this was going to get nasty.

"Yes, she did," she said to Jack with contempt, "Who is she? You're whore!" The woman hissed angrily. Not at Jack though. For some reason the woman hated her more and Sam felt awful in that moment. A tear dripped down her face as Jack's ex-wife glared at her with disgust. The look of contempt in the woman's eyes was unbearable. Was she really that low to her?

"Where'd he pick you up? I'm gonna call the police and get you arrested," the woman said fiercely.

Jack spoke with a desperation to spare Sam from the hated, jealousy and anger literally fuming from his ex-wife, "Sara, you don't know what you're saying!"

"I know exactly what I'm saying. This slag of yours is going to jail."

Sam felt more tears and closed her eyes, Sara's ongoing insults drowning away as tear after tear fell. After a few seconds she opened her eyes still seeing Sara raving at her, Jack raving at Sara and then Sam had enough, "SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU!"

Her tearful shout brought a painful silence down on the room. Jack and Sara both looked at her expectantly, but the shout had been the last straw for Sam. After a second she began to shudder and shake holding back sobs. She looked up at Jack. He took a step towards her to comfort her, but she stepped away from him and whispered, "I'm just going to..." Her sentence was left hanging as her agony became too much and she fled back upstairs.

"Dammit Sara!" Jack said angrily as he fell back onto the couch and pulled his hands over his face, emotionally drained from his previous heated argument with his ex-wife.

Sara glared at him, although Jack could tell suddenly she didn't feel too sure of her accusations now. He turned to her a look of sadness in his eyes, "If you must know her name is Major Samantha Carter of the US Air Force. She's my 2IC. She's a Goddamn Astrophysicist, not a prostitute. On our last mission we ran into some radiation. We were told we were all fine, but Carter asked to keep the information about her private. The truth is she can't have children," Sara gasped and placed a hand to her lips, "I only found out today when I found her sobbing her heart out in the locker room," Jack paused as his ex-wife looked shocked.

"I'm looking after her until she can manage to hold a cup of coffee without trembling so much she spills it." He said pointing to the coffee mug lying on its side on the coffee table, its contents dripping into a small pool on the floor.

"Oh Jack. I'm so sorry. I had no idea!" She said as she tried to look apologetic, "I didn't know. Oh God. That poor woman!"

"Well you shouldn't have just assumed that everything some batty old lady says is accurate. For crying out loud, that old hag talks to her damn cats," Jack said annoyed. As much as he wanted to shout his head off at Sara, he couldn't. He sighed and Sara, who'd expected and wanted a shouting match, was now stood looking extremely lost.

He looked at her and murmured, "I should probably go check on Sam." He got up and opened the door for Sara. She walked out without saying another word as she got into her car and drove away.

As Jack walked into the spare room he found Sam gasping for breath as she fought back the oncoming downpour of tears.

"Sam, she didn't know," Jack said as she stared at him, "Now she feels stupid and guilty." He couldn't hide the slight satisfaction in his voice.

There was another knock at the door. He walked over to Sam.

"Come on," he grabbed her hand and took her down stairs and led her to the couch.

He opened the door, paid the pizza guy and brought the large box into the living room. He noticed she was smiling slightly. He put it down on the table as he went to get two cans of beer. As he came back in and passed her a beer, she smiled gratefully, sniffing slightly, "Thanks," She looked at the steaming box and he immediately opened it.

They sat there and ate the pizza as Jack tried to cheer her up. It had worked to a certain degree. She was now smiling and chuckling, that was a good sign. She was still slightly shaken. He smiled at her lovingly. For a long time he'd had no reason to wake up every morning. Now she was his reason.

He'd first realised how much he needed her after the force shield incident. It was only when he thought he was going to lose her that he realised that he'd rather die himself than ever let that happen. Sam Carter. The woman he'd known for years. She'd grown on him in a way. In the beginning it had just been fun. Flirty comments and the usual, but then he realised he wasn't just flirting; he was falling for her as well.

Half way through his practically one-sided conversation, the phone rang. Jack sighed, placed his beer can back on the coffee table and got up to answer it.

"Jack O'Neill."

"Hey, Jack. It's me, Daniel. Um... I was wondering if you've seen Sam anywhere."

On hearing her name she sat bolt upright.

"Why do you ask?" _'Oh great, O'Neill. Really unsuspicious.'_

"I'm worried about her and you got her out of the base and her car is still here, so I thought she might be with you."

He looked at Sam. She nodded.

"Yeah. She's round my place," he looked over at her. She still looked a wreck. Did she want more company?

"Would she mind if I came round for a bit?" Daniel said anxiously.

Sam nodded, "I don't really want to have to explain..."

"She doesn't want to talk about it just yet," Jack said gently, "Give her some time."

"Oh OK. Tell her to phone me if she wants to talk and say I said Hi. I'm always in my lab ready to listen! Tell her I'll stop by and see her tomorrow if she wants and Teal'c said he'd water her plants and he'll even have a 'extensive dialogue with Major Carter's collection of household vegetation if she so desires'..."

Sam smiled slightly at that as Jack interrupted the archaeologist's babbling, "OK Daniel."

"Sorry," Daniel apologised and then said, "OK. See you soon. Bye."

Jack put the phone back in its cradle, the handset making a small clicking noise when it fell into place. He turned to her and asked, "You OK?"

"You know I can't stand it when everyone feels sorry for me. It's bad enough I pity myself," she mumbled quietly. She looked up at him. Her face was pale and her eyelids were beginning to droop. She yawned. Jack looked at his watch, 9:00pm.

"Maybe you should get some sleep, Sam. You look worn-out."

He was calling her Sam. She felt that he wasn't just saying her name out of sympathy. She stood up and mumbled, "Night Jack." She walked passed him and up the stairs.

"Night Sam." She heard the soft voice float up the stairs from the living room. It was comforting. And at this particular moment Sam needed as much security as possible. She felt extremely fragile and vulnerable at the moment and she couldn't help feeling she needed someone who loved her to help her get through this. And that man was downstairs. That was comforting.

As he heard her door close, a feeling of regret swept over him. He wanted to love her, but he couldn't love her. It was against regulations. There would always have to be a wall between their feelings. An invisible line that they weren't allowed to cross. Damn those stupid Air forces guys who thought it'd be really neat to make up the 'Club house' rules like they were out of the Brady Bunch! Or maybe they just stumbled across a huge honkin' slab of rock with the 11th commandment scraped on it:

11th Commandment:

thou shalt not fall head over heels in love with thy 2Ic, whom was created as the most beautiful creature on the planet just so the world had entertainment in watching you fail miserably at keeping this pointless commandment!

so Nah nah nee nah nah!!! You Suck!

Jack would usually have grinned at that little thought, but now... He loved her so much it hurt to see her in so much pain. He'd abide by that rules, if that was what she wanted, and they'd never have to cross 'the line'...

Problem was they had already crossed it. For instance in Antarctica, she hadn't left him and when she did she came back to comfort him in the cold. They'd both almost died. They'd crossed that line the other night and they both knew that at some point in the next couple of days one of them would bring it up. It was inevitable.

Å

Sam lay in bed, wide awake and completely unable to sleep. He was still down there, maybe if... No she had to stop thinking like that! She'd almost got up and gone downstairs four times and every time she'd stopped herself before making that huge mistake. She knew if she did she would probably do something they would regret in the long term, but... maybe he wouldn't care that she couldn't have kids. Maybe he didn't want any more kids after Charlie. Problem was she wanted kids more than anything, just as much as she wanted Jack O'Neill.

She climbed out of bed and to the door. She opened it silently. Jack was watching a football game downstairs, which he was obviously not enjoying much as he hadn't made a single loud shout of irritation at the ref! She crept down the stairs and walked into the living room. Jack was rubbing the bridge of his nose and rubbing his eyes, obviously trying to ward off sleep. She gently sat next to him.

"What are you doing up?" He said surprised to see her.

"I couldn't sleep." Jack thought he was dreaming for a minute. Sam in his house, wearing a dressing gown and pink slippers. It was almost like they were... living together.

"I can't stop thinking about it," she said bringing him back to the real world. She attempted to smile as he put an arm around her shoulder. She lowered her head onto his shoulder, "I needed some company."

He looked down with surprise. Her eyes were closed. He must be dreaming. He decided he had fallen asleep while watching the game and that he was definitely dreaming, but it felt so real. He looked down at her. Her hair lay ruffled around her face, glinting from the light from the TV. She breathed gently, her lips slightly open.

The fact that this was probably some dream and that it wouldn't last was enough to hurt. It hurt a lot which was surprising. God, he was hooked! Fish, line and sinker! The (really bad) fisherman had become the fish!

She opened her eyes again and just looked up at him with her big gorgeous eyes and he felt the air in his lungs, or lack there of, leave in a sudden wave of breathlessness. He felt the usually twinge in his gut that signalled him wanting to kiss her, problem was it was no longer just a twinge it was a full blown wrench.

Sam stared into his eyes feeling herself drawn to him. He was looking back at her, albeit slightly confused. She could see the sadness in his gaze. She gently raised her head. Their foreheads were lightly touching, his skin pressing against hers making her heart beat faster still and her body shiver with what felt like electricity. She tilted her head slightly, moving her face closer to his until their lips touched. His soft lips pressed against hers gently in a loving, supportive kiss. It was then she realised he didn't care about her being unable to have kids. He would always be there for her. He loved her! He truly loved her! Jack O'Neill loved her!

As she broke the kiss, she couldn't help but feel a smile crawl onto her lips. She stared into his eyes, "I am dreaming, I knew it!" he said gently as she kissed him again gently.

This time after the kiss she lowered her head back down to his shoulder and felt herself falling into a contented sleep.

ÅÅÅ

The next morning Jack woke up in his living room. As he looked around disorientated, he found Sam still huddled close to him, her eyes shut. He hadn't been dreaming. He decided to get up in case she woke up and thought he'd taken advantage of her or something.

"Morning." Her face turned towards his.

"I didn't know you were awake," he said awkwardly, "I was just getting up," he assured her as she smiled.

"Don't worry. It's my fault for falling asleep on you." He then noticed he still had his arm around her shoulders. He removed it gently as he got up.

"Breakfast?"

"Breakfast would be great. I'll just go get changed." His heart felt a pang as she smiled at him. Oh God, he was so dead! No he was worse than dead! This was not going to be good. If anyone found out it would be really bad, but that wasn't really what bothered him. What bothered him was that he'd didn't think he could stand this much longer, loving her in silence. He'd give up everything if it meant he had a chance with her now. God, they'd kissed. He'd kissed her. She'd... kissed him back. Oh Lord, he was a dead man!

When she came down she found him in the kitchen as he went through his cupboards.

"Froot loops?" He said with a grin. Almost every morning they ate Froot loops in the Commissary. She nodded, as he put the cereal box on the work surface. He grabbed two bowls, as she grabbed the milk from the fridge.

He looked at her. She was wearing a t-shirt and jeans with a jacket tied around her waist. She looked gorgeous and he still looked a state.

She grabbed her bowl and went to sit out on the porch leading to his back yard. It was beautiful. There was no cloud in the sky and the sun shone bright and warm. She curled up in a deck chair as Jack joined her.

She knew now he didn't care at all. He didn't mind that she couldn't have kids. He looked over at her nervously expecting her to say something and she realised he did love her. It sent a spark through her and she felt herself feeling warm for the first time since Janet had told her.

"Isn't it lovely today?" she said, smiling at him reassuringly, telling him everything was going to be OK and watched as Jack grinned back with relief.

"You've cheered up," he said happily.

"Yes. I have," she said as her heart fell slightly. Now she was better she'd have to go back to the SGC. Oh God, what would she say? She'd become depressed again instantly. How could she tell them?

"Sam? You OK?" He said anxiously, "You look kinda distant."

"Yeah I'm fine," she lied.

Jack's forehead creased into a worried frown again. He knew she wasn't OK anymore and hoped it wasn't something he'd said! "Right, I'm going to get changed. Do what you like. Watch some T.V, read a book even though I haven't got that many..."

"I think I'll just sit here thanks." She said gently as Jack got up and went for a shower and change his clothes. She sat out in the sun on the deck chair and thought about what she was going to do with her life.

"Sam, you're 36. You're not married or having any kind of relationship except one that has to be a secret... wait, that doesn't even count as a relationship because it isn't... and you can't have kids. You hardly ever see your family and you probably don't have the guts to start your own." She sighed. The only thing she had was her job. She realised then that with that job came a bunch of great friends. There was Daniel, kind, loyal, friendly and optimistic. Those words summed him up. Then there was Teal'c strong, brave and dependable. Janet was her best friend and was really trustworthy and also quite a laugh. Then of course there was Jack. There were thousands of words to describe Jack.

She stared down the lawn. Behind the back fence she could here a child laughing. She could imagine it being Hannah. She could imagine chasing her and tickling her as the little girl giggled. She could imagine having a family with Jack so vividly sometimes that now it was heartbreaking to think it would never happen except in another reality.

She felt herself crying again, "Oh dammit, Sam! Stop bawling like a baby!" The word 'baby' was enough to start her up again. She wiped her eyes, "It's not that tragic!"

"Sam?" she turned to see Jack. He stood there dressed in jeans and a black t-shirt. He looked at her apprehensively, "You know talking to yourself is a sign of madness, don't you?"

She felt herself shudder down her spine, as a breeze swept across the yard. She turned away from him as she felt the misery sweep over her again. He put his hand on her shoulder.

"I'm alone. I've always been alone," she sobbed as he crouched down next to her chair.

He wanted to say something like 'you won't be alone I'll look after you', but he knew that it would be an empty promise. He couldn't look after her. He was letting her down.

"Shh. You're gonna be OK." He whispered as he held her, rocking her backwards and forwards slightly. Jack didn't have a clue what to say. He couldn't even comprehend her loss. He'd never had to deal with Sam like this before. She'd suddenly changed before his eyes from the bright, cheery woman who chatted and flirted with him, into this depressed creature that couldn't stop weeping. He didn't blame her for crying, a family was everything she'd ever aspired for, but her transformation was frightening.

At least he'd had a chance at having a family. Sam had put it off and now she couldn't. Jack wished there was something he could do, but there wasn't... or was there? Wasn't he doing what he could now? He was supporting her and being a good friend, well he thought he was. He was looking after her when she was in trouble. He was listening to her problems and trying to help her get through them. He was doing everything he could for her, but like everyone else who faced the same dilemmas he wished he could do more to help.

They sat there, Jack holding Sam tightly as she clung to him, sobbing into his chest. They must have been there unmoving for about ten minutes, until the phone rang. Jack had every intention of letting it ring, but Sam pulled away, "You better get it."

He got up and, cursing the damn phone to hell in as many ways as he could, picked it up.

"Jack O'Neill. Who is this?" He would have to change the way he spoke on the phone. It was like he was conducting an interrogation!

"Colonel," it was General Hammond. Dammit! "I was wondering if you and Major Carter would be joining us today?"

He looked over at Sam. She really didn't look that good. "I'll come, but Carter really doesn't look too good."

"Well until I get a reasonable explanation, you both have to be here on the hour, Colonel."

"But, General...!"

"No buts Colonel! Until Major Carter can tell me why she's not here I can't authorise her anymore time off!"

"Yes, Sir," said Jack grudgingly.

"Colonel, I want you and Major Carter here within the hour. Is that understood?"

"Yes Sir," Jack muttered as he put the receiver down.

He looked at Sam apologetically. She was already on her feet. She smiled weakly as she walked upstairs to get changed again. Jack followed her up the stairs and went into his room to do the same.

As he came downstairs again, he found Sam all kitted up and ready to go. She looked dreadful even though Jack knew that was an understatement. She probably felt just as bad. She'd obviously started crying again as her eyes were red from rubbing them with tissues. Her pale blue eyes seemed like icy cold caverns, like the one they'd been trapped in, in Antarctica. Her hair was dishevelled and her face thin and sickly. It was frightening to see the usually bright eyed and bushy tailed Carter so dreary and detached.

"You ready to go?" He smiled as she walked to the door. He opened it and helped her into the truck. He gave her her bag that she placed on her knees. She always looked small in her air force uniform because they were made for men to wear and they didn't come in small sizes, but today she looked even smaller than usual.

He jumped into his seat and started the engine. He pulled out of his driveway and began to drive down the street. He glanced at her to see her staring at her hands in her lap. Jack felt angry with himself for not insisting with the General to let her stay at home. He spoke, "I'm sorry, I should have told Hammond that you weren't coming in at all."

"You couldn't do that. You know you couldn't. Besides I've got to face up to everyone sometime," she stared out of the window, "And I want to see Hannah before she leaves."

Jack looked over at her, she was going to find it so hard to tell everyone and probably even harder to let Hannah go. He turned his eyes back to the road.

They spent the rest of the journey in silence. When they reached the SGC, Sam sighed. She opened her door her face looked determined. Jack locked the truck as they walked through the security and into the lift. As the lift dropped downwards through the underground levels Sam couldn't help wondering whether she would work for the next few years and then retire and be alone and die an eccentric old spinster. Then she had the same old visions of her and Jack. She turned to look at him. His eyes were staring at the descending floor dial. She knew he was thinking. She'd grown accustom to the things he did.

As the doors open she felt a wave of nausea take her. She was so nervous. She stared down the corridor as General Hammond turned the corner and began walking towards them.

"You're gonna be fine," Jack whispered as General Hammond stood in front of them.

When General Hammond saw Sam, Jack swore he could see shock, worry and regret in his eyes. The murmured, "Major Carter. I'm glad you came." He turned to Jack who was trying with all his might to give him a look that said, 'Happy now!'.

The General almost flinched under the fiery glare Colonel O'Neill had thrown at him. He averted his eyes from the Colonel as he spoke, "I need you both in the briefing room at 1000hrs."

"Yes Sir," they both murmured in unison.

They walked down the hall towards the Infirmary they heard the familiar yells, "I am not using a wheelchair!"

"Jack, I'm not asking you, I'm telling you."

"No! I am not using a goddamn wheelchair. I'm not that old!"

"As your wife and your Doctor, Jack, I'm _ordering_ you to use this wheelchair."

"On a snowy day in Hell! No way am I going to use that!"

They walked in on them, Sam attempting to get Jack into wheelchair. He was glaring at her. She was smiling. She knew he'd do it. He never couldn't say no to her for too long.

"Please Baby," she said as she pushed her bottom lip out slightly and fixed him unblinkingly in her blue gaze.

"Aww c'mon, Sam! Not the puppy dog eyes." Her eyes remained fixed with his as she knew she was winning. Jack felt a smile creeping up his face, "That's not fair and you know it!" He said a smile firmly placed on his lips. He lent on her shoulder as she lowered him into the wheelchair. She smiled at him lovingly. She turned to the new visitors. She grinned as Jack tried to turn in his wheelchair and almost toppled it over.

"Hey, so that's the other you!" he said smiling at the Air Force officer standing in front of him.

She spoke with a small smile as she held out her hand, "Major Samantha Carter." He shook her hand and looked quite surprised, but didn't voice his opinion.

"Pleased to meet you! I'm Jack, but it's probably... uh... Colonel O'Neill to you and this..." he signalled Sam, "...is the Wicked Witch of the West!"

"I'm not _that_ bad!" she grinned as he turned to her grinning cheekily.

"Nah. You're _much_ worse!" she glared at him, "You seen the Munchkin about anywhere?"

"She was with Daniel and Teal'c in the Commissary," she said picking up Jack's jacket and went to place it around his shoulders. He shook her off and tried to put it on himself and ended up tangled up in the jacket. "Honestly!" she turned to Sam, who smiled back knowingly, "Jack, you are too stubborn for your own good! And you wonder where Hannah gets it from!"

He just grinned sheepishly. He then retorted, "Hasn't someone just dropped a house on your sister?" Sam laughed gently, as Jack turned to their spectators, "Well I dunno about you guys, but we're headed for the Commissary," he said as he finally gave in and let Sam help him with his stupid jacket.

The other Jack turned to his 2IC, "Carter? How about it?"

"Sure. I could use some coffee."

As they left Sam wheeled Jack out of the room. They watched the two air force officers striding before them. They were talking in undertones, but Jack could see the worried expression on his 'twin's' face.

"Well this is weird!" Jack muttered to Sam as she wheeled him around a corner, "We're not together. I couldn't imagine that." He grabbed her hand on the back of the chair. She smiled as he looked up into her face.

"Do you think they'll get together?" said Sam making it sound like a game, "I mean they must love each other, right?"

"Well... yeah. I reckon its just regulations holding them back. I mean that stuff Daniel told us about the locker room thing kind of proves it. She's looks an absolute wreck this morning. Makes you wonder what she was so upset about."

"Yeah. Hannah told me something about the other night when she stayed with them. They went to the park and from what she told me about it I wouldn't be very surprised if they get married tomorrow. Then again, I might be being a bit biased!"

They entered the Commissary. Daniel sat with Hannah on his lap as she sipped milk through a straw. Daniel's animated conversation with Teal'c was cut short when he saw them enter. "Sam?" Daniel gawped at her for a second taking in her appearance with a small gulp of fear and then continued as the little girl climbed down and ran to her parents, "How are you?"

"Much better, but I need to tell everyone something later," she said forcing a small smile. She tried to look better, but it wasn't working. She walked up to get the coffee with Jack.

"You gonna be OK?" he said as he picked a polystyrene cup and poured the coffee into it.

"Yeah. I'm gonna do great!" she said optimistically, but her eyes still disagreed, especially when they fell on Hannah cuddling her Mommy and Daddy at the other side of the Commissary. She looked at her watch. They had fifteen minutes.

Å

They entered the debriefing room to see Dr. Fraiser and General Hammond sitting at the table. Sam felt her heart stop. Had she told him? Janet noticed the look of shock in Sam's eyes and immediately shook her head and mouthed, 'I haven't said anything.'

She watched Sam let out a long breath. She looked terrible! Worse than she had all week! She looked awfully gaunt and not to mention her hair was messy and her eyes blood shot with red marks beneath them. Janet began to seriously worry about her friend's conditions when General Hammond spoke.

"SG-1, please sit down. You too, Colonel O'Neill. Dr. O'Neill." He said nodding to the couple that now sat at the table, "Doctor Fraiser?"

"Sam, can I have your permission to tell them?" Sam looked at Janet and then glanced at Jack sat beside her protectively. This would be easier than having to tell them herself. She nodded her jaw clenched determinedly.

Janet cleared her throat and began to speak, "During the mission to P4X 931, I was told that SG-1 ran into some form of radiation. From what I was told the planet was uninhabited by any form of life, but they found skeletons. I believe that the device emitting the radiation was the cause."

"Would you care to explain, Doctor? What does any of this have to do with Major Carter?"

"When they came back through the Gate and were checked for damage from the radiation, I found the reason why there was no life on P4X 931." She breathed in deeply as she met Sam's eye. She was shivering slightly. She wondered if anyone else had noticed.

She continued, "Major Carter was the only member of SG-1 to have been damaged in any way. She asked me to withhold the information and now with her permission I would like to show you her x-rays."

Sam nodded. "Go ahead Janet," her voice was small, shaky and barely audible.

She placed the x-rays on the light board. They were both x-rays of a woman's sexual organs and both looked extremely different. The one on the left looked normal and healthy the one on the right was the exact opposite.

"This was Sam in an x-ray before the mission and this was Sam after she came back from P4X 931."

"What are you saying, Doctor?"

"The people on the planet were prevented from reproduction, but only the women causing them to just die out," they all stared at Sam, "Major Carter can't have children."

Sam's eyes filled with tears. She looked at everyone staring at her, expressions from shock to horror, sympathy to realisation and laughed bitterly, "Come on. It's not that tragic!" her voice broke part way through the words.

"Continue Doctor."

"I have tried different kinds of therapy to repair her organ, but nothing has worked. I believe... it's been damaged irreparably." Janet sat down as Sam regained control. Everyone sat in an extremely uncomfortable silence for at least a minute no one wanting to be the one that broke the silence.

"Thank you, Doctor," General Hammond muttered quietly. He continued, "There is also the matter of getting you home," he said turning to the alternate Sam and Jack.

"Apophis has destroyed Washington and New York, he took over the planet and he tried to kill my family. We kicked his arse, Sir!"

"Now Apophis is dead his Jaffa are probably fighting over control," Teal'c said to the General in his usual monotone, "But soon another Goa'uld will come to take over the ships. Their power will be increased greatly."

Jack turned to the O'Neill couple, "Who is the next most powerful Goa'uld in your reality?"

"Hathor," Colonel O'Neill replied angrily, "Recently she made an alliance with the Goa'uld, Heru'ur. That bitch has been on our tails since we destroyed the new battleship she was building by flying it into an asteroid. As you can probably guess, that pissed her off! As for Heru'ur he's not too fond of us either."

"Why?"

"Let's just say he's not too fond of being covered in Beef Stroganoff MREs!"

Jack snorted, but then cleared his throat as his CO fixed him with a disapproving look. Teal'c then spoke, "A very powerful and profitable alliance, but I believe that one of them will kill the other eventually. The Goa'uld desire power above everything else."

"I agree with Teal'c," Colonel O'Neill said, "General, I request that a few SG teams go through the mirror to kill Hathor and Heru'ur," he paused, "Again."

"I was going to suggest the exact same thing," said the General, "SG-3 and SG-7 will leave through the mirror with SG-1, tomorrow at 0800 hours. Dismis..."

"Wait a second, General. There's something else I need to ask," Colonel O'Neill wheeled his wheelchair forward slightly as he spoke, "We heard some Jaffa talking. They've got Teal'c prisoner and they're torturing him. I know that Sam and me won't be able to come along... tropical cascade thingee... but please help him. We've already lost Daniel and though we're not certain, we might have also have lost Janet, Cassie and well... you, Sir."

General Hammond nodded, slightly surprised, "I will make Teal'c's rescue another priority on the mission."

Jack nodded a look of unfathomable gratitude on his face, "Thank you, General."

"OK. Now that's settled, you are dismissed."

Carter got up quickly and left the room. Everyone stared around the table. Sam stood and held the handles of the wheelchair. She was taken aback. She couldn't imagine a world with out Jack _and_ Hannah. She wheeled him out of the room and back to the Infirmary.

Å

Colonel O'Neill sped out of the room as he tried to escape Daniel. He knew Daniel well enough to know he'd want to talk to him right about no...

"Jack?"

Daniel had caught up with him as he tried to make a quick exit. He tried to speed up, but it didn't work.

"Jack!" he had to stop. He wasn't going deaf... just yet! Jack halted as Daniel jogged up beside him. His best friend stared at him, "When did you find out?"

"Yesterday. I found her in the locker room." Jack said as they continued to walk down the hallway.

"God. Poor Sam," said Daniel stunned. They walked into the lift.

"Where do you wanna go?" asked Jack trying to escape his most sensitive subject.

"I was going to my study. Level 23."

"I was going to find Carter. Level 23 is probably a good start."

Daniel heart filled up for Sam. She was like the sister he didn't have. All she'd ever wanted was to do the job she loved, fall in love, then get married and have children. She'd put it all back because of her career and now... she may never have the chance. He looked at Jack. Well you couldn't say she hadn't fallen in love, but then again you couldn't say she had. He was so confused! Sam and Jack were masters of disguise when it came to emotions. Jack more than Sam, but still they were the best at it.

The lift came to a halt as the doors opened. They stepped out.

"See you around, Daniel." Jack began to walk down the corridor to Sam's lab.

Jack looked in her lab and knocked on the door, but she wasn't there. He checked the locker room, her quarters and the Commissary. He checked the Infirmary. He checked with the guard she hadn't left the complex. He was running out of places to look.

He checked his watch. He'd been looking for her for almost two hours. A sickening worry hit him. Where was she?

Suddenly, Jack had a feeling and walked back the way he'd come. When he reached his quarters he opened the door slowly. The chink of light landed upon a woman sat in the corner of the room.

She was shaking quite severely, but she wasn't crying, just staring into space. She didn't even look up when Jack entered and switched on the bedside lamp with illuminated the room in a shaded light. He closed the door and perched on the edge of his bed watching her, wondering what he should do next.

She spoke suddenly her voice quiet as her arms encircled her knees and pulled them into her chest, "My Mom always used to say to me, 'Whatever you do with your life, never let the end of it catch up with you'." She gave a shuddery sigh and buried her head in her arms, "When I was a kid I never knew what she meant by it, but now I do."

Jack stared at her and murmured, "Listen to me. Your life isn't over; in fact it's just beginning. My Mom's always saying 'No matter how bad it all seems there is always a silver lining to the storm cloud' and, though it's one of the worst clichés known to man, she's always right."

She spoke muffled as she didn't look up from her position, "How do you know?"

He sighed and slid off the bed so he was sat opposite to her, "Because I found mine."

Her tear streaked face came into view as she stared at him confused. She pulled a hand over her eyes as she whispered, "What?"

Jack frowned slightly as he stared at his hands, "When Charlie died and Sara left it felt like the end of the world. That's why I was perfectly happy to go through the Gate on a suicide mission the first time." His frown lifted as he glanced at her, "After that life became liveable for a short while, knowing that I really did have friends and that an almost complete stranger was willing to save my life. But it soon became bad again because Kowolsky was with his family a lot of the time and Daniel was living on Abydos. It was still bad until I came to the SGC..."

"That was your silver lining?"

Jack continued to stare at his hands as a small smile curved his mouth, "No."

"Then what?" She whispered, desperate to find a way to live through this.

He looked up at her, as he said simply, "It was you."

She gawped at him and whispered, "Me?"

"You seem surprised."

She sniffed as she wiped her eye again, "I don't understand how I could change your life like that."

It was his turn to look surprised, "Easily, Carter. Knowing I had someone who cared about me, even if only as a friend, kept me going. Before Antarctica, I was still convinced no one could give a... damn if I lived or died. You single-handedly changed my mind and hardly anyone can do that."

She continued to stare at him shocked. Jack knew he was getting through to her. The only way to get her out of this dark void of depression, was to talk to her, otherwise she'd end up like he almost had.

He sat there across from her as she whispered, "So... me?"

He nodded with a small smile as he murmured, "Couldn't have gotten through without my Carter. All it took was one simple thing and you'd saved me."

"What?" Sam asked inquisitively, no longer feeling like crying.

He whispered still smiling gently, "In Antarctica, I thought you'd leave and that I would freeze to death alone, but I hardly cared as long as you got out alive. Then, you came back." He sighed, "Just like that, I realised that I wasn't as alone in the world as I'd thought. I realised my guardian angel would always be there watching my six and I was willing to watch hers for as long as I lived." He smiled at her as he pushed himself off the floor, "And now, my silver lining has a storm cloud all of her own. There has to be some irony there."

She sat unmoving as she stared at him, "What do I do?"

He stared at her sincerely as he replied, "Find your silver lining."

He turned to leave and reached the door when she whispered, "Jack?"

He swivelled around hoping he may have finally gotten through to her. She was stood by the wall staring at him with large, tear-filled eyes. She spoke her voice shaking, "You."

He smiled happily and strode over to her pulling her into a tight hug as she let a small sob of relief. Jack sighed quietly as he rested his chin on her head, "I was hoping you'd say that."

ÅÅÅ

Yet more Author's notes: The final part of this story is mainly in note form at the moment so may take a while to make its way onto here. I'm currently trying to juggle my LONG school day with homework, chores and this so, bare with me! Thanks for reading Part Two and please please PLEASE review! It honestly makes my day when you guys give me reviews!

Copyright © Sam I Am 2004


	3. Realities Apart Part Three

Realities Apart

By Sam I Am – PG-13 (can't honestly be any more than that)

Warnings: Sam/Jack (that's a warning for anyone who don't like that)

Category: Sam/Jack Romance, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, AU fic, friendship and a little bit of SG-1 Humour thrown in for good measure. (If there's anything I missed out someone tell me!)

Spoilers: Bits and Bobs from Seasons 1-4!

Time frame: Sometime during Season 4, after 'Divide and Conquer' (I think!)

Summary: While one world is being enslaved, another carries on as usual until one particular person travels through the Quantum mirror to give Sam and Jack a big surprise!

Disclaimer: Stargate SG-1 and its characters are the property of Showtime / Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Productions. No copyright infringement is intended. No money is being made. The original characters, situations, and story are the property of the author. Not to be archived without permission. If you want to archive my story TELL ME, or, to borrow a phrase from our beloved Colonel, I am SO gonna kick your ass!

Author's Notes: The fan fic I ever began! Sat on a coach two years ago, scribbling in my rough/note book as we were on the way to France, my Best Pal/Editor helping me write. Ah Memories!

Dedications: To my Best pal/Editor. This story is truly dedicated to you, Hannah! Also to all you S/J fans, especially Carter13 and Fran! You're great for a chat!

The First I ever began... Realities Apart!

Å

**Part Three**

Sam watched with a sort of dizzy feeling as the two Jack O'Neills stared levelly at each other, one in a wheel chair, one geared up and ready to go to the other's reality with the main purpose to make the place safe so that she and her husband could go back home with their small daughter. That was the situation. The strange situation that was occurring whilst the three of them awaited the arrival of their General Hammond and the other three members of their SG-1.

The motive for what they were doing, Sam was unsure of. She understood that she and Jack, and therefore their counterparts, had an endless capacity to help those in trouble. She'd become a doctor just for that purpose and Major Carter had joined the air force to do the same. What Sam couldn't understand was why they were risking their lives for _them_? From their point of view, surely their reality was the only one that mattered?

After a second, the other Jack spoke, "I'll do whatever I can, but... I can't promise you that everyone will be safe and without a scratch back there," he tipped his head towards the mirror stood in the corner.

Her husband spoke as he stared up at the other him from the wheelchair, "We know that."

"Good," the other Jack replied as he pulled a hand through his greying hair awkwardly in a familiar motion.

After a second, Sam spoke, fiddling with the end of her golden plait, "Why... Why are you doing this for us? Why do you even care what happens to our reality? I mean... to you, we don't exist right?"

He looked at her with dark eyes in an expression her Jack had never shown her. It was one of sorrowful want. His eyes travelled over her briefly before his eyes had to look away. She glanced at her husband who glanced back looking irritated, sympathetic and confused before he said, "Sam's right. I know you... uh... me. And I wouldn't do this for you. I know you wouldn't just do this for me either."

He looked up a slight anger in his eyes as he muttered, "I'm not doing this for you."

"Then why?" Her Jack spoke in an irritating tone that Sam knew would infuriate her if it had been aimed in her direction as it had been on the odd occasion!

Colonel O'Neill gritted his teeth and then glanced up at her again. His eyes met hers as he whispered, "I'm doing this for me."

"How can this be for you?"

He looked back at her husband as he said and growled in an angry embarrassment, "Because I love her! Because I love both of them! I love them more than anything!" He looked back up at Sam and she felt her heart slowly breaking for him, the man who was so similar to her husband and yet had not had a second chance at a happy existence.

Her husband blinked obviously a bit dumbstruck as the Colonel continued, no longer fierce, but strangely vulnerable, "God, I spent a day with her and... and I fell in love with the munchkin, OK! I hate that at the end of all this me and Carter are gonna be the ones who miss out! I mean..." He sighed and firmly made sure his eyes were averted from her, "You have the perfect life. You have Carter and you have Hannah. What've I got? A lonely cabin in the middle of the wildness next to a lake without a single goddamn fish in it." He closed his eyes for a second before he opened them and fixed them on her husband, "What I wouldn't give to have them in my life. To actually be able to hold Sam or take Hannah to the park, I'd sell my soul for that. You're lucky, but you have a problem. So I'm going through that goddamn mirror to fix it because I want Hannah to grow up in a safe world, in a place where she's surrounded by family and love. A place where I know she'll be better off than she is here so I won't spend every second of my day regretting, maybe even thinking she would've been better off with me looking after her."

They were both rather amazed by the man's words. Sam certainly had had no idea he felt so strongly about her daughter, but then again in a strange way she was his daughter as well. He spoke slowly, his jaw gritted as he stared at the grey painted concrete floor, "And I know that if you get stuck here, eventually... she's gonna die..." His eyes rose to Jack and he stared at him, "And I don't think either of us could go through losing a child again."

Å

The minute Sam stepped into the room she'd just walked in on an awkward situation. Both the Colonel and the Jack from the alternate reality were staring at each other as Dr. O'Neill took a step forward. She glanced at her husband in the wheelchair and then turned to the Colonel, speaking with a sincere care in her eyes, "Although Jack doesn't sound very grateful for what you're doing for us, I promise he is."

She cleared her throat and all the people stood in the room turned to look at her. She gave her Jack a small smile. Since yesterday she'd done two things. The first had been almost avoiding Jack and the second had been talking to Hammond. Both things had been hard on her, but she now knew how she was going to get over her mental anguish...

She spoke quietly, her voice weaker than usual, "The General and the others are on their way, Sir."

He smiled gently, "Good. You ready for a little adventure, Carter?"

She felt a smile of her own come onto her lips. Jack had known how to cheer her up within a second. He knew how much she loved a challenge, "Of course I am. The question is are you?"

He laughed slightly and Sam blushed as she felt the married couples' eyes watching them knowingly. She cleared her throat, "Did you pick up that communication technology for me?"

The Colonel nodded and jerked his head towards the heavy looking box with the rest of the supplies. He spoke with a tiny smile, "Siler told me to 'Tell Major Carter that if she lets one more of my babies get blown up I'll programme all MALPs to raid her lab and destroy as much technology as they can find!' In fact, he seems pretty annoyed with you, Carter!"

Sam shook her head fondly at Siler's message, "I'll try to keep this piece of technology safe..." Everyone in the room, including General Hammond, Teal'c, Daniel, SG-3 and SG-7 who had all just entered, all gave her a disbelieving look. She looked around at her friends, "Honestly! Do you guys think I can't look after anything at all?" More looks. Sam just scowled and mumbled something about checking her weapon before striding over to their equipment.

Jack gave a fond chuckle before he cleared his throat and wheeled his wheelchair back slightly, "I wish you guys the best of luck and I want to thank you for what you're doing."

Daniel smiled and nodded slightly, "No problem."

Dr. O'Neill sighed slightly as she looked at him before her husband said quietly, "We're gonna miss you, Danny Boy."

The archaeologist just nodded sadly as Major Crane spoke up, "SG-3 are ready to move out, Sir," he turned to Major Rowland, leader of SG-7, "Your rabble ready, Henry?"

Rowland glanced over his team and then nodded, turning to Colonel O'Neill, "Ready on your order, Colonel."

"General?"

General Hammond answered Jack's question, "You have a go, Colonel. God's Speed."

"Thank you, General." He looked over the group of airmen, his eyes picking out Carter immediately. She smiled reassuringly and he cleared his throat, "OK. SG-3, your task on this mission, as you know, is to try and hold the mirror room for as long as possible. However, Crane, I want all your men to get out of there alive. We can always retake that room later if needs be. Carter, you and Daniel are going to set up the communication device in the mirror room if possible. Otherwise, you will have to find another location, covered by SG-7. If SG-7 need back up, I want SG-3 to give 'em it. Crane, Rowland, I want radio contact at all times. There's a lot that could go wrong with this mission and so we need to know what's happening with the other teams."

Rowland spoke up, "Sir, I know you and Teal'c are going in search of the alternate Teal'c and any other prisoners, but surely you need some back up?"

"Me and Teal'c can cope fine on our own and it'll be easier for us two alone. We also plan to assassinate any Snakehead that may have shown up on the scene to steal the limelight, so stealth is our main priority. Not to mention that if the Jaffa destroy the communication device without us sending the message to the Asgard, we are going to be in trouble." Jack paused, "I can't emphasise enough how important it is that that message is sent. We can't take on an entire fleet of Jaffa and Gliders! Understood?"

A chorus of 'Yes Sir's erupted from the group as Jack gave a small smile before continuing, "If possible once you've set up the device I want SG-7, Carter and Daniel to go back through the mirror…"

"But Sir…"

Jack turned to Sam as she protested, "No Buts, Carter. It's an order!"

He turned back to the group, "If this isn't possible for any reason, I want you all to find yourselves a room and barricade yourselves in. Try and find a room with more than one exit. I need you all to avoid capture."

"Once me and Teal'c have assassinated the Goa'uld, or at least cause some disturbance, most of the Jaffa will come to protect their Gods, so that'll give you an opportunity to get the mirror ready and get through. If we don't make it back in time to get through the mirror, hide the remote in the room. We'll find a place when we get there."

Jack stopped briefly and then said, "OK, I think that's everything. Guess now we can go. The mirror set up on the right place?"

Dr. O'Neill spoke gently, "Yes, that's our reality."

"Alright then. Let's move out."

Å

Once through the mirror, Colonel O'Neill, Major Crane, Major Rowland and Teal'c checked to see if the coast was clear before closing both doors with a quiet hiss and clunk. When everyone was through the mirror, Jack nodded to Hammond on the other side and the mirror was shut down. He passed the remote to Daniel and muttered to him in an undertone, "If you are captured, make sure the Jaffa don't get it. Throw it on the floor, Hide it, I don't care, Just make sure they don't get it." Daniel nodded as Jack patted him on the shoulder, "Good Luck."

Carter who was staring down at one of her doodads gave a sigh and then said, "There's a very faint signal in here, not enough for us to know the message would be sent." She looked up at him with those beautiful blue eyes of hers as she explained, "The best way for me to do this would be to up a floor or two, Sir."

Jack nodded and turned to SG-7, "SG-7, go towards the elevator shaft. If it's operational I want you to go as far up in the building as you think is safe, but be aware of Jaffa." He wanted to add 'And make sure they don't hurt, Carter', but knew that if he did he'd be court marshalled before he knew it.

He looked around the room, at the large SGC crates and then rubbed his neck as he did when he was thinking. He spoke suddenly, "Change of plans. Crane, you and SG-3 hide the mirror behind these crates somewhere."

"And then what, Sir?"

Jack turned to them, obviously still thinking it through as he went, "Go down to the Cells. Chances are that's where the Jaffa keep any prisoners. Radio me when you get there. It might be a useful diversion if we need one. There's a Janitor's closet just of the corridor. Hide in there until I give you the order then I want you to shoot down any of the Serpent Guards and free the prisoners. If I'm asking for a diversion the chances are we're in a fire fight somewhere and I will tell you where. Go to the armoury on that level and then join us."

"Yes Sir," Crane said.

Å

It was too quiet and Daniel hated it when it was too quiet. The only noise was of Sam tinkering and adjusting the communications device. By his calculations, she'd been doing that for 35 minutes. Another 25 to go!

Daniel spoke in a whisper to Major Rowland, "You guys OK?"

"Shh!"

Daniel sat back down in a moping silence after the unanimous reply of his comrades.

Sam spoke quietly, almost to herself, "I think I might need twenty minutes tops then we can rendezvous with Teal'c and the Colonel..."

A staff blast narrowly missed Lieutenant Niven, the willowy woman shooting in the direction of the attack as Lieutenant Harris quickly slammed his hand on the button that lowered and locked the metal door the attack had been coming from as Daniel did the same for the door at the other side.

Major Rowland spoke to Niven, "How many, Fiona?"

The woman, who looked the least likely person in the world to be in the air force spoke in her uncharacteristically husky voice, "I'd say about 3, give or take, but I get the feeling that the party's only beginning, Sir."

An echoing bang on the metal door proved this!

Major Rowland moved over to Sam, "At the most, I'd say you have ten minutes, Major!"

"I might just make it, Sir," the astrophysicist said hurriedly moving wires around and tapping stuff into her laptop, "But it's unlikely! This would usually take another quarter of an hour!"

There was another explosion on the door as Captain Leahy spoke gruffly, "Tough luck, Major!"

Major Rowland turned to his team, "Leahy, Niven, guard that door! Harris, help me with this one! Dr. Jackson, I suggest you watch Carter's six if either of these doors open!"

Everyone nodded as Sam worked close to light speed, Daniel watching her hands speeding around in awe. How the hell did she know what she was doing?

The door that had been shot at a few times already began to rise, Captain Leahy immediately ducking to the floor. He began shooting at the legs of the Jaffa with his

90 as Niven joined him. After a second, Rowland glanced under the door narrowly missing a staff blast as he said to Niven, "I thought you said give or take 3! Not give or take 30!"

The female lieutenant flashed him a smile as she shot under the door again, "I like to keep you on your toes, Sir."

Daniel defended his friend as she said loudly, "Almost there! Just a couple more minutes!"

The door lifted another inch as Daniel spoke encouragingly, "Come on, Sam. You can do it!"

She pressed a button on the device and then moved back to the laptop, typing as fast as she could, "I'm sending the message to the Asguard."

Daniel watched over her shoulder as the Major formed words as quick as was physically possible for a human being! She hurriedly pressed the enter button and a box appeared telling her it was transferring, a bar slowly filling up.

She smiled at Daniel as he said, "You did it!"

She continued staring at the screen, "It's almost ther..."

A blast sped through the air as the door jolted open with a sickening metallic crash and a quiet cry of pain! Daniel looked at his companion. She lay on the floor, the staff weapon blast having struck her in the middle of her stomach! She was gasping from the blinding agony and bleeding quite badly from burnt wound which smoked slightly. A small bleep told them the message had been sent successfully but it was almost drowned out by the thuds of staff blasts and the stuttering of

90s.

Major Rowland glanced over his shoulder, "We need to retreat! Open the other door!"

Daniel did as he was ordered dodging a few shots and the door lifted open. He lifted up Sam feeling guilt over take him as he tried to hold her. He should've been protecting her, keeping an eye on her!

They all retreated out of the door and down the corridor, SG-7 shooting down the Jaffa that seemed to be increasing in number rather than the opposite. They suddenly turned and all sprinted a way down the corridor until they came to a junction for 6 or 7 different corridors. Captain Leahy spoke to Daniel, "Get the Major to safety! We'll draw them away from the mirror room! Then you can take her back through there ASAP!"

Daniel nodded and began running down one of the passages as SG-7 began to move down another, the Jaffa following them as they'd planned.

Daniel kept running, the weight of Sam in his arms get heavier by the second as she was getting paler and paler and Daniel knew in a second of heart-stopping clarity that she was going to die.

The sound of metallic footstep from both ends of the corridor made him panic. He looked around desperately like a fox being flamed out of its den. Sam's eyes opened slightly, dark blue with the pain and glazing over as death approached. He stared down at the woman, trying to tell her in a glance that he was never going to leave her. His eyes rose before she could give him the look which told him she was about to die and that she wanted him to save himself.

It was as his eyes rose, the clanging of metal shod feet reverberating louder and louder down the corridor, that he found himself stood before a door...

Å

Jack and Teal'c slunk across the corridor having been searching for the Goa'ulds' main chambers for quite some time now. They heard Jaffa approaching and shouting which they couldn't identify. Teal'c seized his comrade and dragged him into a shadowy area of a lab Jack recognised as Siler's. They hid behind one of the desks and peeked over the surface at the doorway.

The Jaffa began to march along the corner and Jack had to fight the urge to run out and attack them alone when he noticed who they were escorting. SG-7, all looking slightly worse for wear, covered in bruises and cuts, Lt. Niven with a wound on her shoulder from a glancing staff blast, and Daniel were being frogmarched along. The shouting was coming from Daniel, who at the top of his voice was shouting the same word over and over again much to this displeasure of the Jaffa that struck him once. Daniel, however, could not be silenced...

"SARCOPHAGUS! SARCOPHAGUS! SARCOPHAGUS! SARCOPHAGUS!"

The Jaffa dragged them past and around the corner. Jack turned to Teal'c frowning as he hissed, "What the...?"

Teal'c spoke his eyebrow rising, "I believe that Daniel Jackson has a good reason for bellowing 'Sarcophagus' whilst being seized by Serpent Guards."

"I'm glad someone does because I just think he's gone nuts!"

Teal'c gave him a disapproving look before they both moved out of their hiding place and back in the direction they'd been travelling.

It was along this stretch of corridor that they came to another sealed doorway. Jack moved to the buttons and opened it, his

90 aimed at the ready...

The room was empty, but it seemed they'd discovered the Goa'ulds' pad!

This room had, in fact, been the Mess hall at some point. All the tables and chairs had been shoved into one area of the large room and it appeared that one of the beds from the guest rooms had been shipped up here along with quite a lot of the usual Goa'uld furnishings. The usually plain, grey concrete and metal room had become some kind of 'Changing Rooms' makeover! Golden drapes, golden cushions, golden sheets, golden ornaments... One of the Mess Hall tables was covered in a banquet of fine foods, delicacies and wine, obviously none of which were from the SGC stock!

"Talk about Do it Yourself makeovers! From Grey to Goa'uld in two days!"

Teal'c frowned disapprovingly again, "This is no time to jest, O'Neill!"

He nodded, "You're right!" He sat on the edge of the bed with a small sigh, "Now we just have to wait for Carter! We can't contact her over radio as she's on the same frequency as SG-7…"

"O'Neill, how can you be certain she avoided capture?"

Jack gave him a look although it was obvious, "Because she wasn't being frogmarched towards the detainment cells by Jaffa!"

"Maybe she has been killed in battle."

Jack glared at Teal'c, but soon jumped up when the sound of Jaffa footsteps began approaching behind one of the doors leading to the room...

Å

Jack tried not to think of Teal'c as he crawled along the ventilation shaft. He looked through every grate he passed over, but so far had had no success in finding a Jaffa-free room.

He crawled along some more. So far he had managed to piss off two Goa'ulds, a building full of Jaffa plus Teal'c and he was so in for it!

He looked down again, his knees and back really beginning to complain. Nope. Still more Jaffa. He shuffled along in the claustrophobic tunnel trying to find SOMEWHERE he could hang out for a while until he could find out if ANY of the people he'd brought through the mirror had NOT been captured! By any people of course, he meant Carter!

"Finally," he breathed as he looked into an empty with a suspiciously-familiar box placed in the middle of it. The room was empty though and Jack thanked Snake-less gods for the chance to get out of this maze that seemed suspiciously like some experiment mouse labyrinth!

He moved the grate with a scraping metallic squeak before jumping out of the hole, landing in the room. He collapsed, his knee giving away immediately. He stifled his swearing and rubbed the offending joint with a glare of utter loathing before he hopped back to his feet, stepping gingerly on it to check he could walk. To his relief it was fine, he'd just twanged it that was all. He gave a soft sigh and took in his surroundings.

It looked like a plain storage room and Jack just prayed that the Sarcophagus, glinting gold in the pale light, was as unoccupied as this cupboard usually was!

He pulled his radio out of his pocket and spoke into it, "Crane? You still there?"

The radio buzzed for a second before a hushed reply followed, "Colonel! We were getting worried! We hadn't heard from you." Crane spoke slowly, "SG-7 were captured, Sir."

"I know," Jack replied, "Have they been brought down to the cells?"

"No Sir," Captain Evergreen continued, "I been keeping watch, Sir. They haven't been brought down here, but there's at least 40 SGC personnel locked in the cells and about 6 Jaffa guarding."

"Can you guys take them?"

"Pretty easily, but the problem is a lot more will come running quickly," Crane continued, "I was about to send Cohen and Worthing to grab some ammunition to give the prisoners when we free them, so we aren't totally out numbered."

Jack nodded, "OK, Major. If you Guys can make it, the Goa'ulds' Lair is where the Mess Hall was. Teal'c got… left in there and there were Jaffa coming in there so I'm guessing that they were returning. If you get to this floor radio me."

"Yes Sir." The Major paused, "Good Luck Sir."

The radio transmission ended and Jack sighed slightly, "This mission is going SO badly! I'm gonna KILL that… other me…!"

Jack jumped when suddenly the Sarcophagus lid began to open. He spun around his gun pointed at it, knowing Sod's law had yet again prevailed over him. He got ready to shoot the Goa'uld to emerge out of it but was surprised by the unlikely figure that rose from it instead.

He spoke softly, limping towards her cautiously as she slowly stepped from the Sarcophagus shaking, "Carter?"

There was a huge hole in her BDUs at the front which looked definitely like a staff blast, but her skin beneath the hole was perfectly healed. He glanced at her then turned to the door, opening it and glancing out into the corridor to check the Jaffa hadn't located him yet.

He then turned back to Sam. She was shaking worse now and looked confused and lost. In her hands she held the remote for the mirror. He instinctively stepped closer again as she whispered tremblingly, in a scared tone, "I thought I was going to die."

He pulled his arms round her gently as he murmured, "What hap...?"

"I don't know..." She stopped speaking suddenly and then spoke quietly, "I was guarding the mirror with Daniel and SG-7 like you said... We were attacked... We'd only been there 45 minutes when they found us..." She continued in a hushed voice as she began to recollect what happened, "We split up... SG-7 were captured... Daniel... Daniel! H-He picked me up... I was shot and... and... We reached this room... the Jaffa were coming... He put me in the Sarcophagus... told me it was going to be OK..." She gulped slightly before she whispered, "I was in so much pain. The lid shut and... I remember the Jaffa were yelling something about 'only one'."

Jack nodded slightly, everything sliding into place, "They got Daniel. He was being dragged down the corridor. He kept yelling, 'Sarcophagus!' I thought he'd gone mad!"

Sam let out a shuddery sigh, looking very pale as she whispered, "They thought I split up with Daniel." She spoke quietly, looking around confused, "Where's Teal'c?"

A small smile came to her CO's face as he took the mirror remote from her and placed it in his jacket pocket, "He's doing a little... surveillance...!"

Sam spoke quietly, "Jack…?"

He looked up at her as she stared at him, obviously wanting to say something. After a couple more seconds, he prompted, "What?"

"Earlier, back at the SGC when you told me and Daniel to leave through the mirror once we'd finished…"

Jack interrupted, scuffing his shoe on the shiny concrete floor which had suddenly become enthralling, "Oh… _that_!"

"Why? Me and Daniel would've been a hell of a lot more useful in taking out Jaffa…"

Jack stared at her again, looking in her eyes as he said truthfully, "Sam, I know that at this particular moment in time, you are not on top form. You haven't slept properly for God knows how long and I'm surprised you can even think with all that's happened to you recently."

Sam felt tears in her eyes as she whispered hurt, "You doubt my capabilities? Is that it?"

Jack took a step closer, his hand reaching up to push a strand of hair from her eyes, "That's not what I meant. What I meant was that if I'd made you stay, even when the Doc had reluctantly let you come on this mission, and you'd got hurt, it would be my fault. And right now…" His voice trailed away as his eye line dropped for a second to the hole in her uniform. He looked up again, his eyes full of care, "Right now I care for you too much to see you get hurt. Christ I know it's probably selfish of me and that it's the most obvious way for me to get Court Marshalled, but I considered leaving you at home for this mission."

"Why didn't you?" Sam whispered gently.

"Because you're her mom."

Sam blinked at him shocked, but understood what he meant. His soulful eyes made the tears in her eyes swell and one dribble down her cheek. Slowly he leant in and kissed her softly…

"Colonel? Are we glad to see you, Sir!"

Jack jumped away from his 2IC like a cat with its tail on fire. He turned to see 7 Serpent guards stood in the open doorway. Jack frowned as the helmets came down. His frown deepened in surprise as their faces became visible, "Siler! Davis!"

The two Gate technicians were the first he noticed. There was also an assortment of airmen. An orderly and a nurse, one of the Mess hall Staff, a couple of soldiers Jack had never seen before...

They all looked at him and then at Sam. Suddenly everyone was frowning confused! Siler spoke, "Dr. O'Neill! What... Your hair... Your uniform... You have a gun?"

Sam cleared her throat blushing, "I'm not Dr. O'Neill."

"And I'm not Colonel O'Neill," Jack continued flippantly, "Well I am. Just not YOUR Colonel O'Neill..." He paused slightly embarrassed by the expressions of 'What?' on the SGC Jaffas' faces, "We're here to rescue you!"

Siler pulled an expression and then his lips shaped an 'oh' shape, "I wondered who'd botched the mirror! They made it through! Are they OK?"

Jack nodded with a small smile, "A little worse for wear, but... OK."

"And Hannah?" asked the nurse, who he'd only seen once or twice around the base at home. She spoke almost desperately, which surprised him.

Jack nodded gently, "She's fine. They got her through the mirror before it was broken and they had to fix it and come through themselves."

She grinned, her eyes filling with tears as she whispered, "Thank the lord! I prayed the little monster would be safe!"

Siler spoke with a soft smile, "Yeah, it was Lauren who brought her into the world. First baby at the SGC. Everyone was so happy fo..." He stopped speaking and then blushed when he noticed the look on Jack and Sam's faces before he glanced at Sam's uniform. He cleared his throat awkwardly, "I guess... Major and Colonel...?"

Sam nodded, jaw gritted, and Jack realised the current conversation was seriously uncomfortable. After a second, she spoke, "We came here with two teams plus me, the Colonel and Daniel on the request of the other us. We're here to assassinate Hathor and Heru'ur and then we... I just remembered!"

"What is it, Carter?"

She spoke to Jack with a minute smile, "I managed to send the Asguard before we were attacked. I know that they'll come to destroy the Goa'uld."

Jack grinned and resisted the urge to hug her, "But you said you were ambushed within 45 minutes!" He poked her in the arm with a half laugh, "You said it would take at least an hour to set the thing up!"

She smiled almost sadly thinking of the main reason they were doing this, for that bubbly, blonde-haired child who hadn't stopped possessing her every thought since they'd met her, "This time I think I was sufficiently motivated!"

Jack's smile faded and then he turned back to Davis, "Walter, anymore of you 'sheep-in-wolves'-clothing' in the SGC?"

Davis nodded, "There's 21 of us. There were over 90 that stayed behind, Sir." He glanced around him sadly before he murmured, "Some didn't want to leave Earth, wanted to stand up and fight. Some of us decided we'd be more useful here where we could at least try and do something. 17 died the first day, fighting in the Gate room." He gave a small sigh as he murmured, "Sir, General Hammond went down with all of SGs 2, 9, 17 and 23 defending the Gate when the Jaffa finally broke through all the barriers."

Jack blinked feeling a pang of pain before realising that they weren't talking about his Hammond. Siler continued where Davis left off, "36 airmen, probably more, were captured and are being held in the cellblock…"

"I know," Jack interrupted, "We came through with our SG-3 and SG-7. SG-7 have been captured, but SG-3 were hiding in a room near there. They're going to set the guys down there loose any minute…"

"That's great!" Davis said with a small smile.

Siler continued, "SG-6 and SG-21 managed to escape and joined us, but SG-21 died trying to get out to the surface. They wanted to find a way to get the whole world to fight, though we have no idea if they are or not. It was crazy! We told them to stay here, but they all had wives and kids out there, Sir."

"It wasn't your fault, Siler," Jack said patting the man on the shoulder and wincing from the metal of the suit. He spoke quietly, "But you guys have to help us get back all our friends that have been captured before anymore good airmen, from either reality, are killed."

Siler nodded as, on cue, one of the other airmen grabbed a radio from under his suit and began talking into it. Davis spoke rubbing fingers over his spectacle-less eyes, "We'll go wherever you do, Sir."

Jack nodded with a half-smile before he turned back to Carter. She scraped her fingers through her hair glancing down at the huge hole of material around her stomach where she'd already been shot once. Jack immediately pulled his eyes away from the flawless expanse of flat stomach on show and shrugged of his jacket, keeping his eyes averted, "You better..."

"Yeah," she agreed as their comrades observed them peculiarly. Sam spoke again trying to get everyone away from this bizarre situation, "So Colonel, where did you say you left Teal'c?"

The Colonel grinned sheepishly, "I didn't."

"So... where is he?"

Jack just winced slightly and began to follow Siler as they all began walking down the corridor, "Let's just say I have a funny feeling I'm not his favourite friend at the moment."

"What?" Sam asked curiously.

Jack gave a look of fear which made her smile slightly, "I promise you. This is worth one of those super-duper Jaffa grudges!"

"What did you do?"

Jack sighed and grabbed his Zat getting it ready as he murmured, "You'll see, Carter."

Å

Teal'c was irritated. He was in fact extremely irritated. But then again who wouldn't be if you were under a table and had to hold yourself up on the underside. His arms and legs were pressed hard against the rims of the tabletop and beneath him were Heru'ur's pointy metal boots. A most compromising position it seemed!

'This is O'Neill's fault!' The Jaffa thought sourly as he resisted grunting from the exertion. When they'd heard footsteps, the first thing O'Neill had down was get a foot up to the nearest vent shaft on the ceiling. Then looking down had mentioned how there was no way Teal'c himself was going to get up and that maybe he should hide under the table until he returned with reinforcements. The fact that everyone except Major Carter had been captured it seemed incorrect to say reinforcements as Teal'c had then pointed out although his message fell on an empty shaft way.

The door had opened a second after Teal'c had got into position. According to his watch that was digging into his wrist in the bent back position it was in, O'Neill had been over 20 minutes and that Teal'c would kill him if the other Jaffa didn't first!

There was a hiss of the door and Teal'c breathed a silent sigh of relief, he may just be able to get out of this. He glanced at his Zat, under the bed at the other end of the room from where he'd dropped them in his haste to become concealed. All he needed was a diversion...

"Heru'ur, here are the prisoners as you requested."

Heru'ur spoke in a soft purr to Hathor, "Thanks you, My Love. This shall be amusing!"

"We won't tell you anything!"

He dipped his head slowly and glanced out. Daniel was knelt there with the Teal'c of this reality and SG-7. Everyone except O'Neill, Major Carter and himself had avoided capture concurring that this mission was indeed a very poorly executed mission! He hoped that SG-3 were still avoiding arrest and that they would 'come to his rescue'.

It was then Daniel looked straight at him and frowned. He then immediately diverted his gaze, "You're both going to die! Leave this planet now and save yourselves the trouble of being destroyed along with your armies and fleet!"

Hathor laughed, "The whole planet will soon be under our control! Any attempt to destroy us will destroy this planet!"

"I don't think so," Daniel smirked, "Ever heard of the Asguard!"

One of the Jaffa hit him round the back of the head at Hathor's command! Heru'ur glared at her, "We shall not harm them until we find out what we need!"

She turned back to him her voice rising with anger, "He lies! And we tire of this! The Shol'va will not speak although we have personally tortured him vigorously, these humans do not either and this..." she pointed towards him, "This one will not stop! He has been infuriating us since we escorted him to you!"

Teal'c took his opportunity; he slowly dropped to the cold concrete floor beneath him in silence. One Jaffa saw him and was frowning in confusion as he looked between the two versions of Teal'c. The delay cost the Jaffa his life.

In a split second, Teal'c had sped across the shiny floor under the bed where he grabbed the Zat, and use the wooden structure as cover as he shot down the Jaffa holding his comrades. Now SG-7, his other self and Daniel Jackson were no longer held captive they all seized weapons and shot down a couple more of the many Jaffa in the room.

Suddenly more Jaffa began racing into the room from the main door behind him. Teal'c spun and went to shoot when he heard O'Neill's voice shout, "Stop! Good guys! Other door!"

It was then he noticed SG-3, O'Neill and Major Carter within the small army of Jaffa and SGC personnel and knew they were allies. He spun on his heel. It was from the other door that hundreds more Jaffa sped into the room and that's where all fire power was aimed. Teal'c's eyes scoured the crowd, but he could see no sign of Heru'ur and Hathor.

They began to shoot down all the Jaffa, many falling before they'd even engaged their staff weapons. Teal'c overturned the table and crouched behind it as other pieces of the Mess Hall furniture that had been discarded by the Goa'uld, was used as a shield by his allies.

O'Neill and Major Crane joined him behind the table. Teal'c spoke in a loud voice over the rattling of

90s and the blasts of the Jaffas' staffs, "O'Neill, if you do not die in this battle you will wish you had afterwards!"

Jack just laughed in his strange way as he threw a grenade across the room and into the corridor behind the front line of Jaffa, "Ah! You don't mean that, T!"

The following explosion sent the room into darkness, before the green glow of safety lighting filled the room. O'Neill had taken out about 20 Jaffa in one blow and as the last few were shot down, the SGC personnel came out from behind their cover.

Looking over the corpses, Teal'c thought that the fact Hathor and Heru'ur had escaped was proved. Nowhere could he see the bodies of the Goa'uld…

"Carter?"

Teal'c turned to his comrade. O'Neill was looking around confused as were everyone else now. He called her name again, "Carter! Carter!"

Daniel spoke quietly, "She was here a second ago..."

Colonel O'Neill spoke obviously worried as he began walking back out the door he and the SGC serpent guards had entered from, "We have to find her."

"I will assist you, O'Neill!"

Jack turned to Teal'c, "No, T. You need to get out of here! Both of you!" The other Teal'c had spent most of this conversation with one-eyebrow raised obviously ridiculously confused.

"I do not understand..."

Jack spoke with a frustrated sigh, "The Asguard are on the way. First of all we need to retake the mirror room and find the right place to go. Secondly, you know their weapons! They destroy anything Goa'uld, including the Jaffa and their symbiotes. They don't know Teal'c is a friend in this reality, you'd be sucked up by their ship just like the others. You have to go back to Earth… Now!"

Teal'c spoke defiantly, "I will not allow you to go in search of Major Carter alone!"

Colonel O'Neill looked angry Teal'c was wasting their precious time, "Teal'c, go or I'll shoot you and SG-7 and SG-3 here will drag you back!" He turned to the other Teal'c, "That goes for you too, Buddy. I was requested that we brought you to your Colonel O'Neill safe and sound and that's how I want to bring you back."

Both Teal'cs glared. Jack shrugged as his Teal'c turned on his heel marching out of the other door, staff at the ready to blast any guards that stood between him and the Gate room.

Jack muttered, "Finally!" He turned to Major Crane, "Major, take Teal'c 2 and the rest of your team with you. Secure the mirror. SG-7 you go with SG-3…" Jack stopped mid-sentence, "The remote… Ah crap! Carter's got it!"

Siler spoke up, "Sir, I might be able to play around with it…"

Jack nodded, "Siler, take whoever you need out of this lot," he nodded towards the SGC airmen, "And see what you can do." Jack turned to Daniel, "Do you reckon the communication device is still up and running?"

"Um… I dunno."

Jack spoke hurriedly, "Try and get a message to the Asguard. Tell them bout the two Teal'cs. Might be able to stop them zapping them up."

Daniel nodded as he and the others jogged off after Teal'c as Jack turned to Davis, "Walter, bring your men with me. We're gonna kick some Goa'uld arse!"

Å

"This is your fault," Hathor hissed at her companion as they hurried towards the exit, "If you had listened to us and killed the prisoners immediately this would not have happened!"

"Silence!" Heru'ur growled, his eyes glowing furiously, "I told you that there were some of Apophis's Jaffa who were not under your control. You said you'd taken care of them!"

"They had an immunity from when we first took control of this base!" Hathor said, referring to herself in the plural, "We had no idea they were Tau'ri!"

Sam pressed herself against the wall, watching from the corner of her eye as the two Goa'uld hurried around the next corner. She followed them

90 at the ready. She was going to prove to Jack she could do this, her father's voice filling her head: "Carters can do anything they set their minds to and if anyone ever doubts you, you tell 'em that!"

She stood on the corner watching the Goa'ulds still retreating to the surface and their ship, bickering in Goa'uld furiously with each other. They stepped into the elevator and when the doors closed Sam ran to the metal door, opening it and then moving to the ladder. She began to climb upwards, her foot slipping once or twice.

A few minutes later, when she reached the surface she was panting with excursion as she pulled the lever slowly and opened the hatch, darkness surrounding her.

She hoisted herself out, her arms aching and jumped out onto the fern carpet. She ran through the fir trees and thorny bushes towards the entrance of the complex, ducking beneath solid looking branches and jumping over thick logs.

She reached the fence and peered through the wire at the two Goa'ulds walking as fast as they could to get beneath the rings.

Sam stared at the fence and decided there was no way she'd get over it in time to stop them.

Suddenly, Hathor turned to her partner and hit him round the face, the two still shouting at each other in Goa'uld. Both their portable shields went up almost immediately after the blow like to ravenous dogs, hackles rising as they fought over a scrap of meat.

Sam took her chance and scrambled up the fence like an insect before flipping herself as well as she could over the large metal barbs lining the top. She fell to the ground, about 11ft below her and winced as she landed unsteadily on her feet, feeling blood begin to ooze from a long, but not very deep scratch on her stomach. She collapsed against the fence causing it to rattle louder still although the Goa'uld were too busy fighting furiously to care.

She licked her lip waiting for the opportune moment to kill them both. Hathor and Heru'ur lifted their hands at the same time, two amber beams striking each other between the two figures. They fought viciously as Sam crept closer along the fence, staying in the shadows.

Her mind ran through hundreds of plans to kill them. Now their shields were up, shooting them was out of the question. A harebrained scheme popped into her mind. It might just work…

She edged along the fence some more, her hand reached along the floor. Her fingers searched for a stone.

Her fingers soon found a large, flat rock and she lifted it in her palm. It was quite heavy and Sam remembered throwing shot-put at school.

She was about to throw when the brilliant golden light from the Goa'ulds' ribbon devices lit up to things. The first was the serpent guards running out from the entrance of the SGC and the second a huge Asguard ship that began to engulf the Goa'uld one.

In a split second, the rock was flying through the air. Perfectly aimed it broke the bands of light sending both of the Goa'uld flying away in a blast.

Hathor skidded to the floor a few feet away from Sam, her broken body cradled in a newly created niche in the ground. Heru'ur's body struck the side of the mountain face, creating a small avalanche before his corpse fell to the ground, his face in the dirt as he was buried in rubble.

Jack ran over to her, "Carter! Mirror Remote!"

She gasped remembering where it was fishing it from the pocket of her CO's jacket. She gave it to him as he threw it in a long pass to one of the serpent guards who began sprinting towards the elevators.

Jack stood by her, "I hope it gets to them in time." He turned to her and said slightly angrily, "Why the hell did you run off? We needed that device!"

Sam turned to him feeling her own rage building, "Just because it finally dawned on you that I'm not indestructible doesn't mean you have to treat me like I'm so fragile I might break!"

"Did you do this to prove yourself?" Jack said shocked and angry, although not only with her, "You don't need to prove yourself! I know what you're capable of, Carter! You just killed two Goa'ulds by throwing a goddamn stone and if that isn't a stroke of genius then I'll be damned! By running off like that you could've got yourself killed! Not to mention that any second now, the Asguard are gonna start zapping up Jaffa and Teal'c may be one of them!"

When he said that, Sam felt a sudden gut wrenching feeling of dread. She shook her head, shaking slightly, "He'll die because of me…"

Jack gulped, deflating considerably as he murmured, "I didn't mean it like that…"

"You did. And you're right…"

White light suddenly shot from the Asguard ship to the two dead bodies lying in the SGC car park. The beams then moved to the building as a tear rolled down Sam's cheek as she watched in horrified awe.

Jack's arm touched her shoulder comfortingly as Sam held her hands to her ears, the sound of the Asguard's deadly weapon soundly like the screaming of Jaffa as they were destroyed.

After a few more seconds the sound stopped abruptly and the Asguard ship began to float upwards before zooming away to destroy more Jaffa that had taken over the towns and cities.

The silence was deafening as they stood there in the car park, the SGC Jaffa watching the enormous grey ship sailed away on the waves of clouds filling the chilly night's sky.

Jack's radio suddenly burst into life causing them all to jump as Siler's voice came through the other end, "Colonel?"

Jack grabbed the device and pressed the button hurriedly, "Did they make it through?"

There was a pause and static before Siler's voice came back through, "Yes Sir!"

Jack let out a relieved laugh as Sam felt her lungs inflate with air, realising she'd been holding her breath. Jack hugged slightly with one arm as they slowly trudged across the Car park to the elevators, "OK, Siler. Can we go home now?"

"Yes Sir. Thank you, Sir."

Jack smiled slightly as he said gently, "No problem, Siler. It was the least we could do."

Å

Back in their own reality, SG-1 sat in the Infirmary as Dr. Fraiser and her nurses hurriedly checked over all the SGC personnel from the alternate reality, fixing ever wound and broken bone before the alternate reality airmen were sent home. It was because of this that SG-1, SG-3 and SG-7, with the exception of Lt. Niven, were being made to wait.

"How you doin, Fifi?"

Niven let out a soft laugh, her team mates' nickname for her causing everyone to chuckle, "Don't worry bout me, Sir." She glanced at the bandage being applied to her right arm and shoulder, "I'll be back on my feet in no time."

"That's good to hear," Captain Leahy said sincerely, before a grin came to his face, "That way we won't have to go on too many 'cakewalk' missions with Scientists!"

"Hey!" Daniel protested causing them all to let out a small burble of laughter.

The nurse finished bandaging, "There you go, Lieutenant. Doctor Fraiser says you are to stay here for at least one night. She's going to prescribe you more painkillers once she gets the chance."

"Thanks for treating her so quickly," Major Rowland said with a small smile, a hand of support falling on his Lieutenant's other shoulder.

"No problem, Sir," the nurse said, rushing off to help with the examinations.

Major Rowland spoke to the woman on the gurney, "Get some rest, Fiona. We'll visit you in the morning."

She smiled and then said, "Don't mean to be a smartarse, but it is morning."

He ruffled her hair fondly as he said to his other team mates, "I'm gonna ask the Doc if we can leave. I need some sleep." His team mates nodded as he wandered into the throng of people from the other reality.

"Yeah, Fifi," Lt. Harris spoke up, "We'll bring you some cards to play with tomorrow. Want me to bring you a comic book?"

Niven nodded with a grin as Harris hugged her briefly and then made way for Captain Leahy who did the same. He pulled away and spoke caringly, "You ought to be more careful, Niven. How many times is this you've been blasted by one of those things?"

She grinned, "Must be about 8, but never properly!"

The Captain laughed, "It's cos you're so small they can't hit you!" He smiled and then spoke seriously, "Take it easy. I know what you're like."

"Don't worry bout me."

"As if we could ever stop, Lieutenant," Major Rowland said, "We can go, Guys." He turned to SG-1 and SG-3, "We'll see you all in the morning for debriefing."

Jack got up from the seat and spoke to the woman on the Gurney, "Yeah. We're taking our leave as well, Lieutenant."

"Night Guys."

Everyone left the Infirmary, Jack walking slowly besides Sam, "So…"

Sam glanced at him, "Janet says that they're planning on sending them all back tomorrow."

"I know," Jack replied gently, knowing that the same thought had been running around his head the entire time he'd been sat in the Infirmary, "But it's for the best. They've already been here a while."

Sam nodded with tears in her eyes. She swiped them away as they reached her quarters. She opened the door and turned to him, "I guess I'll see you at debriefing."

"Yeah," Jack mumbled. Sam went to walk into her room when Jack said hurriedly, "Carter?"

She turned back to him as he stood in the corridor, feeling slightly awkward. After a moment he managed to stammer, "I'm sorry about in the other reality when I..." Jack stopped speaking and raised his eyebrows meaningfully. Sam nodded showing she understood what he meant as he continued, "It was really… awkward timing and I'm sorry if I…"

Sam shook her head slowly before she stepped into her quarters, shutting the door behind her. Jack was left stood in the middle of the corridor, staring at the closed door before after a few minutes he walked away in a bemused daze…

Å

Sam realised as soon as the tiny little girl threw her arms around her neck that this was one of the hardest things she'd ever had to do. She squeezed the girl tightly to her, feeling bitter tears still rising in her eyes, which she screwed tightly shut.

Her trembling hand lay between the child's shoulder blades. Her other hand cupped the back of Hannah's head, her fingers threaded through 'her' daughter's golden hair.

The girl spoke in a whisper only Sam could hear, "I love you, Mommy."

Sam hugged her tighter as she muffled a gasp of agony that had issued from her lips at the little girl's words. She shuddered brokenly, clutching Hannah to her as she opened her eyes and they rose to Hannah's parents stood before the shimmering mirror. Their Jack was hobbling around on crutches and _Dr. O'Neill_ was stood, an arm gently encircling his waist supportively. The strange look of pain in their eyes as they stared down at her and Hannah surprised Sam.

After what felt like no time at all, although it had been so much longer, the small child pulled away, placing a quick peck on Sam's cheek before she ran to Jack and he dropped down to his knees as Sam slowly rose from the concrete floor. He held the girl close to him, his face burying in her hair and Sam knew him well enough to know he was trying to remember how she smelt, how she felt in his arms. Sam knew she was taking this badly and she couldn't believe how much better Jack was taking it. He was shattered and yet not as shattered as her. He could go off with any woman he desired and have children. Have his own little Hannah. Sam, however, could not be that woman.

Jack let go reluctantly and watched with a stony face as Hannah gave him a quick kiss as well and then wandered over to her real parents, her mother taking her daughter's tiny hand in her own in a loving way. The last of their visitors from another reality were ready to leave.

She looked back at Sam and murmured, "Thank you again. You have no idea how much this means, how much everything you've done means to us."

Sam felt Jack stir beside her as he slowly rose from the floor. His hand gently clasped her own, not to comfort her, but to comfort himself. Sam glanced at him. His deep devastated eyes were fixed on Hannah for a few seconds before he whispered in a slow and wistful voice, "No. I think we understand perfectly."

The other Sam pulled a hand over her eye, her husband mumbling a 'You OK?' before she nodded subtly and moved to the mirror. They all reached one hand forward as Dr. O'Neill spoke, her voice feeble and trembling, "Ready... One... Two... Three."

They pressed their palms against the shiny flat surface and appeared on the other side. They stared back through for a second before greeting their Janet, Cassie and Teal'c, all of whom looked extremely battered but were laughing and crying with joy at the recovery of their friends and the small golden-haired girl...

Hannah was not greeting her 'family'. Instead, she was still stood staring through the mirror at them a cute befuddled frown on her face. After a second she cocked her head to the side... and smiled brightly...

And then the mirror shut down.

Sam felt her heart break as blankness filled the screen and all she could see was a subtle reflection of the room and of Jack stood slightly behind her still clasping her hand gently. Sam let out a shudder, the cry she wanted to release catching in her throat.

Jack spoke softly, sounding close to tears himself, "I'm so sorry, Sam." In the reflection of the mirror, she saw him standing behind her more, looking at her sadly, his other hand moving to rest on the base of back supportively. She continued to stare at the image on the jet surface, a tear trailing her face. She felt dizzy and disorientated and felt her fingers lose their grip on his as her knees buckled beneath her and she dropped, Jack breaking her fall with his own body. He lowered her to the floor, dropping down beside her, calling her name, his anxious brown eyes the last thing she saw, as like the mirror, she faded into darkness.

Å

It was only when Jack awoke in the uncomfortable chair in the Infirmary that he realised. When Sam had fainted, he'd been too busy worrying about her to realise… for it to actually sink in that... that Hannah was gone.

His neck cricked slightly as he moved it. Through his still sleepy vision he looked around the room and stopped when his eyes fell on something lying on the end of the bed.

Jack lifted the dirty white baseball cap into his hands and felt a lump of anger and pain in his throat. He was an absolute bastard, well the other him. How in God's name could a baseball cap replace his daughter?

Jack sighed. No, Hannah had never been _his_ daughter. He placed the baseball cap on the side and went back to watching Sam sleeping. Her face looked so lifeless where she lay on the pillow, its usual vivacity and beauty seeming to fade beneath her misery and weakness.

She looked so old in that moment. Not old as in elderly. She seemed world-weary, her beautiful face, pale and grey. She had seemed so cold and distant since she'd discovered that she could no longer have children. It seemed that the woman Jack loved was dying, slowly but surely and he couldn't bear the pain. He couldn't live with the worry it was causing him and he certainly couldn't live with the agony it was causing her.

She didn't deserve this. She didn't deserve losing Hannah after finally being given the one unattainable thing in her life that she wanted more than any other... a child... That wasn't completely true. She had more unattainable things in her life that she wanted... well, he guessed... no, he _wished_ she did.

Oh God, who was he kidding anyway? He wished it so much that sometimes it almost seemed possible that she, Samantha Carter, may actually... love him. Yes, Love _him_! Stupid, huh? Jack would have to agree.

"Jack..."

He looked down at Sam, a small frown creased between her eyebrows, her eyes squeezed shut. She spoke in a terrified whisper, "Tell me it was all a nightmare."

Jack couldn't speak, had no idea what to say. Sam's eyes opened slowly and when she saw his face, and undoubtedly the sad expression on it, a tear rolled down her cheek.

Jack spoke softly, "Come here."

She sat up slowly and he pulled her into a fierce hug. She began to cry into his neck as he hushed her gently. Without thinking he kissed the side of her face softly, the soft expanse of skin causing his lips to tingle. She turned to look at him surprised for a second, her blue eyes so wide and sad it broke his heart. She blinked at him as another tear fell from those beautiful eyes. Her sobs diminished and after a second of just staring into his eyes, she nestled her head under his chin. They sat there like that for a while before she murmured, "I resigned."

Jack pulled back shocked and looked at her, "What?"

"Before we left for the mission, I resigned, telling the General it would be my last mission..."

"W-Why?"

She stared at him and spoke softly, "You know why."

He held her close again, "You're leaving?"

"The SGC? Yes. The Air Force? Yes..."

"Me?"

That one word shocked both of them and Jack realised that had been his real fear since the other them had shown up. That after losing Hannah, Sam would never want to see him again. It was understandable. He was just a reminder of what they could've had and yet now could not. Truth was, Jack could live without Hannah, but he could never live without Sam.

"I want you to stay with me." "I want to stay with you."

They spoke simultaneously and Jack chuckled softly, "It's settled then."

Softly, she spoke, a tear meandering down the contours of her cheek as they sat in a comfortable and surprised silence for a few seconds, "Really?"

Jack grinned, "Hell yeah."

Sam's lips twitched, the edges curving slightly. Jack's grin widened. She'd smiled. It had been a small smile, but she'd smiled and it filled him with hope.

In a moment ruining fashion, Janet Fraiser bustled into the room. If it wasn't for her expression Jack might have sent a sarcastic comment her way about her blatant disrespect for the little door label on the handle outside saying 'DO NOT DISTURB!', or words to that effect, but the small Doctor's expression stopped him dead.

Janet looked shocked out of her mind, tears coursing down her cheeks. Her white lab coat was slightly askew, her auburn hair disorderly and ruffled from fingers running through it. Her eyes were filled with tears and showed her tiredness, Jack knowing the small doctor won't have slept since they left through the mirror.

Sam spoke anxiously, "Janet, what's wrong?"

"You... used a Sarcophagus... didn't you?"

Sam looked at Jack and nodded slowly, looking terrified, "Yes."

Jack spoke stricken with fear, "Why? Is something wrong with Sam?"

Janet couldn't speak she was crying so hard. She just held out the hefty-looking, brown medical folder with Sam's name printed on the label and a huge confidential sticker across the front.

The simple piece of paper in the simple brown folder, sat in Dr. Janet Fraiser's hands that happened to fall into his lap as the sobbing Doctor had to excuse herself, was the most important piece of paper in the world to both of them at that moment, although Jack didn't know it. He passed the folder to Sam as she opened it slowly. The expression on her face echoed Janet's and she held fingers to her lips. Suddenly tears began to pour down her cheeks as she choked on her sobs and gasps.

"Sam?" Jack whispered terrified by her actions.

Sam looked at him as she whispered, "I... I..."

He took the folder and the sight that met his eyes, caused him to choke as if a huge fist had just punched him in the stomach winding him instantly.

Jack had never believed in miracles, but at that precise moment a miracle occurred. A miracle that made Jack's knees go weak, his eyes prickle and his body act of his own accord pulling the woman he loved into his arms and kissing her for a good five minutes before a certain archaeologist stumbled into the room and ended up babbling an apology incoherently...

It was an x-ray of a woman's sexual organs, perfectly healthy. It was from this morning at the time Janet had insisted she examined Sam thoroughly because she'd been shot… and then healed by a sarcophagus.

He looked up at Sam's watery eyes as both their faces split into massive grins of joy. And Sam laughed. She laughed and laughed, her joy and shock sending her into hysterics. Jack just hugged her tightly to him a shocked tear finding its way from his eyes. He hurriedly swiped it away before she could see, but she was too busy crying and laughing in equal amounts to notice.

Jack closed his eyes tightly and realised. Everything that had happened to him, whether they had turned out for better or for worse, had been a miracle. If Sam had never been damaged, she never would've quit the Air Force, if Hannah hadn't come perhaps they would never have acknowledged how they felt about each other, if they hadn't gone on the mission and Sam hadn't been shot, Daniel would never have put her in the Sarcophagus...

Though some of his many miracles had turned out for the bad, Jack was certain this miracle would never, could never, turn out for the bad. How could it?

He pulled back from Sam, who was still smiling and crying with unadulterated happiness and relief. A beautiful smile lit up her face and Jack's eyes meandered over her features. He grinned and placed a hand to the moist skin on her cheek, his fingers curling towards the nape of her neck, tangling in her hair and his thumb stroking along her cheek bone. She whispered softly, "I love you."

The words took him aback briefly. Those three words meant more than any hundreds of thousands of words. He smiled lovingly as he mumbled, "I'm not good with words." She frowned at him in slight confusion before he pulled her into that five minute kiss that neither of them could ever forget.

If there was one moment from every day in your life when you could just stop time, it would've been that split second as her lips touched his. Jack was sure if he experienced that moment for more than a second he would've died from bliss. But Life isn't like that. _Time_ isn't like that...

Well, outside the SGC it isn't!

ÅÅÅ

Epilogue 

Brigadier General Jack O'Neill smiled as he watched Hannah playing with Teal'c, the two of them running riot across the beautiful green grass in the June sunshine. He sighed sadly for the first time that beautiful day as his thoughts drifted to someone else. He missed Daniel and it was sad that his best friend, Hannah's other godfather, wasn't here for her fifth birthday. Danny never missed her birthday, but this year was different.

Since their encounter with their alternate selves 8 months ago, Jack had been given leadership of the SGC and had been promoted. He no longer needed to retire and got to spend a lot more time with his family, which Jack was extremely grateful for.

He felt a hand on his shoulder as Sam came and sat next to him. She smiled at the little girl running around the sprinkler in her cute, pale blue swimming costume. Their daughter shrieked with laughter as the Jaffa scooped her up and swung her around. The usually unemotional man was laughing heartily as the little girl began giggling shrilly. Sam was prepared with a white, fluffy towel with which to dry the girl with if she needed to. The sun shone brightly as Sam smiled her secret smile to herself.

Jack looked at her suspiciously. She was hiding something. He was about to ask what she was grinning at when the dripping child threw herself into her mother's arms as the woman wrapped the towel around her, "Hey squirt! Having fun?"

The little girl nodded eagerly as Teal'c came and sat straight upright in the chair next to Jack. He spoke slightly out of breath, a Jaffa smile curving his lips, "Your child is tiring, O'Neill."

"Yeah. She gets that from me," Jack said with a small grin at the little girl enveloped in the folds of the soft white towel.

"Too right," Sam muttered with a small laugh from the fake look of indignation on Jack's face. She leant closer and was about to kiss him apologetically... as the doorbell rang!

Jack grinned, "Hold that thought," he hoisted himself from the deck chair as Sam shook her head fondly. He walked through the house to the front door as he opened it, he laughed in shock, "Jacob! What are you doing here?"

"This is the 16th of June, right? I came to see my Granddaughter, Dumb ass!" Jacob laughed, "Or am I not allowed to visit my grandchild on her birthday?"

"Of course you are. Come in," Jack said with a grin leading him back through to the garden.

"Dad!" Sam smiled in surprise as she stood up, Hannah propped on her hip.

"Grandpa!" The girl almost threw herself at the man as he chuckled fondly.

"Oh! How's my Hannah doing?" She grinned and gave him a small kiss on the cheek, as he murmured, "Happy Birthday, Sweetie!" He hugged her tightly as the little girl laughed happily.

When Hannah let go Jack lifted her onto his back, "Come on, Munchkin! Wanna put some clothes on or are you just gonna run around in your swimming costume all evening?"

"Clothes!"

Jack smiled and said, "OK. I'll go get her changed and give you a chance to catch up."

He turned to go into the house, when Sam spoke, "Babe?" Jack turned back to look at her as she grinned, "Dungarees are in the second drawer from the top."

Jack smiled knowing that was exactly what Hannah would want to wear as he made his way upstairs, carrying the young girl who clung to his back laughing and giggling.

Jacob turned to his daughter with a smile so pleased to see Sam looking so happy and content, not to mention the woman was absolute glowing in the June sunshine, "How are you?"

"I'm fine and so is Jack. Hannah's great, although she had chicken pox several weeks ago." She heard the TV switch on as Teal'c looked for something to do.

"I'm glad she feels better. I would've come to see her, but… you know what it's like with the Tok'ra. Not to mention we have no idea what a disease like Chicken Pox might do if it spread to the Tok'ra."

"Yeah. I know you would've if you'd had the chance."

Jacob grinned as he spoke, "So how's Jack been treating you? He better have been treating you nice, or else he'll have to answer to Jacob Carter!"

"Dad!" She poked him playfully, "Jack hasn't ever treated me badly."

"Good," Jacob said with a small smile. He looked at his daughter. She seemed more radiant than usual and had a smile permanently fixed to her face, "Sam?"

She looked at him, grinning and then glancing at the floor, "Dad, I'm…" She smiled again blushing slightly. Jacob's eyes lit up with excitement as she said, "I'm going to have another baby."

"Oh Sam! That's wonderful!" He laughed happily as he pulled her into an embrace. After a few moments he pulled back, "Does Jack know yet?"

"Not yet I was going to tell him and Hannah later."

Jacob grinned wider and hugged her again tightly, "I'm gonna be a grandpa again."

Sam heard the blare of the television in the sudden silence. Teal'c had put on 'The Wizard of Oz' and immediately she heard her daughter bouncing down the stairs. She could now walk down the stairs, but when she wanted to get down quickly she still slide down them.

Sam and Jacob stood up and wandered indoors as the little girl reached the bottom step. Jack followed her running down almost eagerly as his 5-year-old daughter. Her daughter's damp hair hung loosely over her shoulders as her father scooped up the giggling child and dived onto the couch.

Sam shook her head laughing fondly. She grabbed her dad's hand and led him into the living room, both of them sharing a secretive smile as they sat on the other couch, Sam snuggling close to her father like Hannah snuggled close to Jack.

The black and white land of Kansas whirled around. Dorothy stared out the window at the people in the cyclone as Jack and Hannah watched eyes fixed to the screen. Sam thought it was safe to say that this was their favourite film.

Å

As the film finished, Sam looked at her watch. The sun was setting. She stared at the little girl prancing around the living room singing, 'Follow the Yellow Brick Road'. Jack grinned obviously refraining himself from springing off the sofa and joining the little girl.

Hannah jumped into Jacob's lap. Jacob grinned as he sung along with the birthday girl. Sam walked into the kitchen and pulled out a chocolate cake from the fridge. She pulled out some candles from a draw and stuck five in the top of the iced cake. She glanced around the door to see her husband, her father and her daughter dancing around the living room. Teal'c stood with his eyebrow raised as if debating whether they were possessed and if he should go and get his Zat. She stifled a giggle as she turned the lights down and lit the candles. She brought the cake into the living room as they all, even Teal'c, began to sing 'Happy Birthday'.

The little girl blinked her eyes lighting up happily as she looked up into her dad's eyes. She began grinning inanely and almost bouncing up and down in excitement as Jack murmured, "Make a wish, Sweetie," he passed Sam her camera from the coffee table.

Hannah closed her eyes and blew out the candles. She opened her eyes, still smiling, her tiny white teeth all visible. A small cheer arose around the room. Sam flicked the light switch. The clock now said 7 o'clock. It was Hannah's bedtime and Sam noticed the little girl yawn as Jacob smiled at her.

"Well, I guess I best be off!"

"Dad, you can stay here. We've got the spare room," Sam said with a small smile, "Besides, Cassie and Janet are coming around again tomorrow. They'd love to see you!"

"No, that's OK. I'm needed back by the Tok'ra anyway! Remember I'll visit again soon!"

"OK Dad," Sam hugged him tightly.

Jack lifted Hannah into his arms. The little girl climbed over to Jacob. He hugged her tightly, "I'll visit real soon, I promise."

The child gave him another kiss on the cheek, "Bye Grandpa." She clambered back to Jack as Teal'c inclined his head.

"I must also take my leave, O'Neill."

"OK, Teal'c, do you need me to drop you home?"

"I believe the walk will be quite relaxing." Jack grinned at the Jaffa.

"Bye Teal'c!" The child hugged the Jaffa as he held a hand to her back, his eyelids sliding shut as he smiled fondly. Jack O'Neill realised then that Teal'c was just as in love with Hannah as he and Sam were.

Teal'c pulled back, "Goodbye Hannah O'Neill. I hope you enjoy the remnant of your day."

"Yeah bye Sweetie. Happy Birthday."

"Bye, Grannpa. Go 'n' kick some Goa'uld butt!"

The little girl waved with a huge and extremely familiar smile on her face. Sam turned to glare at her husband playfully, "Jack, did you teach her that?"

"No," he said sheepishly, "Where would you get an idea like that?"

The two men stepped outside chuckling. Jacob climbed into his rented car and Teal'c turned and put his baseball cap on. He began walking away as Jack smiled with a small snort at his friend. He always had his emotions hidden and still he seemed to be overjoyed to be with the golden girl Jack hugged to his chest tightly.

Jacob beeped his horn once as they waved to him from the open doorway. When Jacob's car had finally disappeared in the distance they walked indoors. Hannah rubbed her eyes tiredly and yawned again. She smiled sleepily as Jack carried her upstairs. Sam got her changed into her pyjamas as Jack tidied away her toys that lay strewn across the floor of her room.

Sam lifted the girl into bed and covered her with her duvet. She heard Jack sigh happily behind her. She kissed her child as she murmured, "Night Mommy."

"Night Sweetie. Happy Birthday."

"Sweet dreams, Munchkin," Jack murmured as they quietly left the room. Sam left the door open so a small crack of light still entered the dark room and walked downstairs Jack following her.

He immediately walked into the kitchen and turned on the kettle and after a few minutes walked into the living room with two cups of steaming coffee and a small smile on his face. Sam realised she'd been smiling the same smile all day.

He pulled her closer to him as she murmured, "Jack?"

"Yeah," he said as he took a sip of his coffee.

"I forgot to tell Hannah about one of her birthday presents."

Jack frowned confused, "What did we forget?"

She stared at him, "A special present from me, and you, I guess." Jack still looked absolutely confused as Sam murmured, "I forgot to tell her she's going to be a big sister."

As the words registered with Jack's brain he almost cried out before Sam clamped a hand to his mouth and pointed up to the ceiling. When she removed her hand Jack was grinning like a maniac, "Oh Sam!"

"Janet told me when they dropped Hannah's presents off this morning. The baby's due in January."

Jack just sat there unable to form any words from his gaping mouth. He just continued to grin stupidly and hugged her to him as he whispered, "Wow!" He stared at her and shook his head, "You are… wonderful!"

Sam blushed modestly as she chuckled, "It's as much your kid as mine, Jack!"

Jack smiled sincerely, his eyes shining more than usual in the light, "I love you so much."

Sam felt herself blushing slightly and immediately joked, "Yeah, well you better! I'm the one who's going to have to go through labour again!"

Jack laughed cheerfully as he planted a kiss on her forehead, his arm circling her shoulders, "If I remember correctly, Mrs. O'Neill, it was two dislocated fingers…"

"I'll see if I can't dislocate three this time," Sam said with a small glare as he pulled her into a tight hug again.

"I can't believe we're going to have another kid!"

"Yeah…" Sam murmured. She sighed staring at her stomach, "What do you reckon, girl or boy?"

"I don't know. Doesn't really matter. There are plenty of names for both."

Sam looked at Jack as she asked unable to stop smiling, "So, if it was a boy, what would you call him?"

Jack grinned slightly, "Isn't it a little early for this chat?"

Sam poked him in the chest with her finger, "Yeah. I just want to know what you'd call him."

Jack frowned slightly and stared into space in thought. He then looked at her and said seriously, "How about Daniel?"

Sam nodded sadly, "That's perfect."

He cuddled her closer, his hands finding the old position they'd taken over her stomach when Sam had been pregnant with Hannah, as he murmured, "And if it's a girl, what would you call her?"

Sam smile widened slightly as she murmured, "Danielle."

Jack nodded in agreement, "He'd be honoured. I'm sure he's sat up there now, blushing and muttering, 'Guys, why on Earth do you want to name your kid after me?'"

Sam sighed softly, "That sounds like Daniel."

"No. Daniel would've gone into a speech about not being worthy etc. That was Dan."

Sam snorted, "Dan?"

"Daniel... shortened."

Sam gave a small chuckle and then snuggled her face into his neck. They sat in silence for a long time before Jack murmured, "So, if it's a boy… what about Teal'c?"

"And if it's a girl, Teal'ca!" Sam said giggling.

Jack laughed, "No. I was thinking more of George and Georgina."

"James and Janet!"

"Harry and Harriet!"

"Simmons and McKenzie!"

"Apophis and Hathor!"

"URGO!"

Jack laughed, "OK, now you've gone a little too far!"

Sam smiled, "I think we should stick with the Daniel/Danielle plan."

"You know, I think you're right," Jack grinned and hugged her in silence for a long time, her hands enveloping his as they both covered their unborn child. He sighed happily, before saying, "Then again we could always call the baby…"

"NO!"

**FINIS**

Yet more Author's Notes: This is the first story I ever started and it's taken me almost 3 years to finish it! It's finally over and I think Hannah is quite possibly my favourite original character. She's named after my Best Pal/Editor who has been fabulous to me since we started high school in Year 7. Love you, Babe! Ta! Thanks for reading this little piece of Sam I Am history (1st story ever begun and last finished!) and I would really appreciate some feedback! Thanks again! Sam x

Copyright (C) Sam I Am 2005


	4. Epilogue: Back to Reality

Back to Reality

By Sam I Am

Rating: PG-13 (can't honestly be any more than that)

Warnings: Sam/Jack (that's a warning for anyone who don't like that)

Category: Sam/Jack Romance, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, AU fic, friendship and a little bit of SG-1 Humour thrown in for good measure. (If there's anything I missed out someone tell me!)

Spoilers: Bits and Bobs from Seasons 1-4! 'Realities Apart'

Time frame: After 'Realities Apart'

Summary: What happened to Sam and Jack after Hannah and her parents go back to their own reality. (You guys wanted it! I've written it!)

Disclaimer: Stargate SG-1 and its characters are the property of Showtime / Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Productions. No copyright infringement is intended. No money is being made. The original characters, situations, and story are the property of the author. Not to be archived without permission. If you want to archive my story TELL ME, or, to borrow a phrase from our beloved Colonel, I am SO gonna kick your ass!

Author's Notes: By popular demand, I have written a further addition to my story 'Realities Apart'. I hope you all enjoy and please PLEASE review! It makes my day!

Dedications: To my Best pal/Editor. This story is truly dedicated to you, Hannah! Also to all you S/J fans. Forever in hope!

After much request... Back to Reality!

Å

1 Year Later…

Jack quite honestly never thought he'd ever be doing this again. He could never have seen him self doing this again, especially with her. But here he was. He was stood in the same aisle, looking down both sides, rows packed full…

"Jack?"

He looked up at his fiancée and smiled. In one hand was one pot and in the other another as they stood in the middle of the aisle, a woman steering around them with her trolley as Sam spoke, "Apricot and Peach or Banana?"

"Both," Jack said as Sam placed both jars into the trolley with a shake of her head. They continued down the aisle as Sam stroked his arm gently for a moment. They turned around the end of the aisle and then down another.

Sam stopped the trolley as she examined the shelves, covered in different brands, "How many packs do you reckon?"

"Get 3. I can always grab some more on the way back from work."

Sam nodded and then sighed, "Ah but Pampers are buy 2 get 1 free."

Jack chuckled, "Get them then."

Sam looked at him with a small scowl, but did as he said again. She spoke as she checked the baby food and diapers off her shopping list, "That should be it… Oh wait! Junior's going to need some new bibs."

"Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"We're gonna need some supplies too you know!"

Sam laughed, "I thought you quite enjoyed eating pureed food!" She sighed, "Alright, you get bibs and I'll go grab some food." She stepped closer and gave him a kiss on the cheek and then kissed their child on his nearly hairless head, "See you in a minute, Babe. Go wait in the car when you've finished."

"OK," Jack said as his fiancée wandered off down the aisle wheeling the trolley before her, her long denim skirt swishing ever so slightly as she walked. He sighed with a smile and then stared down at the tiny baby strapped to his chest as he stared around with wide blue eyes and sucked his fist. The baby blinked slowly his head tilting backwards as he stared up at his father. Jack instinctively put a supporting hand on his son's head as the baby blue eyes fixed him in their gaze.

He chuckled and then murmured, "Come on, Danny Boy. Let's go find you some bibs."

Å

Jack walked into the car park, his baby son sleeping against his chest as he walked towards Sam's car. The familiar and comforting weight of the baby made Jack smile and let out a small sigh. He'd spent far too long pretending he didn't need to be loved. He did though. Even after he'd met Sam, he'd been convinced he didn't deserve her.

Now she was his, he suddenly was a completely different person. People on base found it very amusing that Jack was strolling around with a grin on his face most of the time. He no longer was the Jack O'Neill who spent his life on base. Instead of rushing out of his house to get to work so he could spend as much time as possible with his 2IC, he now rushed out of work to get home so he could spend as much time as possible with his son and fiancée!

He opened the passenger seat and placed the carrier bag with Danny's bibs in it before he heard someone laugh behind him. He turned to face a familiar face…

"Well look who it isn't? And babysitting too! This is a surprise!"

"For both of us," Jack muttered in reply, not hiding the hatred in his voice.

"So whose baby did you kidnap, Colonel?"

Jack shook his head deciding it would be a bad idea to get provoked. He turned back to the car and opened the baby seat, Daniel still sleeping soundly as he detached the child from him and gently lowered him into the seat. Daniel squirmed slightly in his sleep as Jack fastened the seat belt and then turned back to the man who was still stood watching him.

"Look, Maybourne, as much as I like you and all, I can't stand around all day and talk!"

Maybourne opened the car next door to Sam's and placed his own carrier bags in the back seat, "Then why haven't you already left?"

Jack scowled at him again, knowing that Maybourne was gonna stick around to annoy him and Sam no matter what! Daniel let out a quiet moan and Jack's attention immediately flicked from Maybourne to his son.

He lifted the baby from the car seat and held him to his chest and gently rocked him as Maybourne began to snigger. Jack felt himself getting angry, "You still buying that mustard and beer for one, Harry?"

Maybourne shrugged with that crooked smile of his, "That's the way I like it!"

Daniel began to cry and Jack whispered to him, "Come on, Danny. Give your old man a break here! Shhhh. It's OK, Kid. Mommy will be here soon. Shhhh."

Maybourne was staring at him again, this time slightly confused. He was frowning slightly. Jack turned to him and snarled, "What?"

"That's _your_ baby?"

Jack looked at Maybourne with an expression of disbelief, "Whose baby did you think he was?"

Maybourne shook his head, still slightly shocked, "I just… I didn't think you'd… after…" Maybourne cleared his throat as Daniel began to calm down again. He spoke again watching Jack still jiggling the baby, "Well, Congratulations."

"Thanks," Jack said, not really sure that he wanted to hit Maybourne anymore, which alone was worrying!

Maybourne spoke, "Have you married again?"

"Engaged. We were going to wait until Danny's a bit older first."

Maybourne smiled, this time not crookedly, "Danny?"

"My son. Daniel."

Harry chuckled, "Jack O'Neill! How sentimental have you become!"

Jack felt himself chuckle as well for no apparent reason, "Very."

Maybourne looked down at the tiny baby, "How old is he?"

"5 months in 2 weeks…"

"Jack, open the boot for me, wouldya?"

Maybourne's eyes widened at the woman who hadn't noticed him yet. Jack placed Daniel in the car seat again and went to assist his fiancée glancing at Maybourne's slack jaw.

Sam gave Maybourne a quick smile, picked a bag out of the trolley before she dropped it and took a double take of the man, "Maybourne!"

He spoke in shock, "Major Carter!"

Jack continued to place bags in the boots as Sam said, slightly annoyed but more surprised, "What are you doing here?"

"Me and Jack were just catching up and I see I still have a lot of catching up to do!" He turned to Jack, gawping slightly as he said, "You two! You're engaged to Major Carter?"

"Actually, I'm no longer part of the USAF," Sam piped up before Jack answer Maybourne's question.

"Yes."

"And that… that's your baby?" Maybourne babbled pointing a finger between them.

Jack replied again with a small smile, "You betcha!"

"But… but… She likes you back? Since when?" Jack frowned as Sam snorted and Maybourne apologised, "Sorry. It's just… I knew you liked her, but I didn't dream that… Oh Boy! Do I have some catching up to do!"

As Sam loaded the last bag into the boot she spoke, "Maybe another time. We should really be getting home now. It was… nice to see you again, Colonel."

Maybourne gawped at her as she climbed into the back seat, "Just call me 'Harry'."

Jack gave him a small nod as he went to climb in the driver's seat, "See ya around, Harry."

"You too, Jack. And I hope you two are happy in the future."

"Thanks," Jack murmured as he climbed into the front seat and began to reverse from the space leaving Maybourne stood beside his car in the car park.

When they'd gone, the Colonel shook his head as if shaking away the illusion he'd just witnessed! After a few seconds, he sighed and murmured, "I should really lay off the mustard!"

Å

Sam stepped into the living room with their dinner when she stopped with a smile. The TV was still on and was flickering in the corner some film on there that was half way through. All the lights were off except for a lamp beside the couch which shone down on the two most precious people in Sam's life.

Jack lay on the couch, his long legs hanging over the opposite arm to the one his head rested on, fast asleep, their tiny son curled up sleeping on Jack's chest. Baby Daniel was naturally dribbling, although a spit cloth was already placed beneath his chubby cheek.

Sam sighed happily and put the two plates down on the coffee table before she knelt beside her fiancé debating whether to wake him up. He needed all the sleep he could get. Jack O'Neill found it difficult to sleep off world and then to come home to a baby crying at obscene hours in the morning must be so tiring for him. She placed a hand on his shoulder and spoke softly, "Jack?"

"What? I'm up! I'm up!"

Sam laughed at the confused mumble before she kissed him softly, "Shh. You'll wake Junior."

Jack opened a dark bleary eye, smiling slightly before he moved his head and stared at his son snoozing on his stomach. He smiled and stroked the baby's downy hair with his thumb before he whispered, "Thanks Sam."

"For what?" She breathed back as he turned to face her for a moment.

"For giving me another chance, for bringing Junior into my life…" He stared at her with a smile on his face, "For showing me I have something worth fighting for."

Sam felt tears building and let out a laugh, "Bloody Hormones!"

Jack chuckled and kissed her before he slowly sat up, holding their child in his arms, "I'll take him up." He looked over at the table, "Chilli! You're a mind-reader!"

He kissed her again, addicted to Samantha Carter. He was captivated by her and she was his life. He loved her and their baby son more than anything and Jack finally felt happy for the first time in almost forever.

Holding the small child to his chest, Jack climbed the stairs and stepped into the spare room. He turned the light on, blinded for a few seconds. Through the bright glow, he could almost see a small golden haired girl sleeping in the single bed…

Then his eyes adjusted and he realised it was just his imagination. He sighed slightly and looked down at his son, wondering if he would ever be told about his 'sister'.

The baby slept soundly and Jack smiled lovingly as his eyes trailed his son's chubby features. He walked over to the cot and placed the tiny baby down, half-covering him in a blanket and turning the baby radio on before wandering back downstairs.

Sam smiled at him as he entered before she grabbed their plates. Jack collapsed on the sofa as Sam lay beside him, the two of them just about fitting onto their usual position on the couch. Sam passed Jack his plate as she began to eat hers slowly, half-watching the film on the TV.

Once they'd finished their meal, the baby radio crackled out the familiar noise of their son seeking attention. Sam let out a soft laugh, "And I was hoping he'd give me ½ hour to sit down!"

Jack chuckled as well glancing at his watch, "It's getting late and I'm shattered. We'd probably be better going up now."

Sam nodded with a small yawn as she switched the TV off and Jack moved into the kitchen to clear up slightly. He switched all the downstairs lights off and climbed the stairs. The light in Danny's room wasn't on so Jack wandered into their bedroom.

His fiancée smiled at him from where she sat on their bed, cradling her son in her arms as he grabbed onto her clothes in his fists and pulled. Jack chuckled and walked over to their bed, sitting beside the woman he loved. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders as she leant into him slightly. Daniel was burbling and staring almost cross-eyed as he flailed his podgy fists in the air, kicking his legs in unison.

"Do you know what today is?"

Jack nodded and kissed her head as he mumbled, "You thought I'd forgotten?"

Sam shook her head, "A year to the day since Hannah came through the mirror."

His voice was quiet and subdued as he wrapped his arms around her, "It's been quite a year."

Sam leant against his chest, her hair tickling his neck slightly, but he didn't care. This was one of those moments Jack loved and that made his life so... perfect. There was no other word for it! Perfect.

His baby son's blue eyes stared at Sam's finger as he grasped it in his hands and pulled it into his mouth. Sam let out a small giggle and glanced up at him, the look in her eyes so beautiful that Jack couldn't help but beam at her. She kissed him softly and Jack realised just how goddamn lucky he was to have someone like Sam in his life.

She pulled back again and whispered, "Yeah. Some year." She stared back at her son, "I'll go put him down, get him off to sleep. You can barely keep your eyes open!"

Jack just smiled lop-sidedly in a look of love only rivalled by a teenager struck by puppy love! Sam laughed as she kissed him again and climbed off the bed. She stood, half-stretching, before wandering from the room to the spare room.

She wandered inside and flicked on the lamp on the bedside cabinet. It let out a soft glow as she sat in the rocking chair in the corner. One of Jack's ideas! Not as harebrained as most and surprisingly useful!

Sam smiled as she began to rock gently backwards and forwards, remembering the time she'd caught Jack rocking Daniel in here and singing 'Danny Boy' in his rarely used, and barely tuneful, Irish tones! Sam found herself humming the tune softly as the baby gawped up at her, beginning to look drowsy.

Sam stroked the baby's cheek with her fingertip as he let out a baby yawn. Sam gave a soft chuckle and continued to rock the chair absent-mindedly. Sam smiled as she thought to herself, 'I love my life. It's been a LONG time since I last love my life this much. The Powers That Be seem to have given me a break!'

She'd been in the baby's room about 15 minutes when he fell fast asleep. She sighed happily and placed her child in his cot, turning on the baby monitor before leaving the room. She quietly stepped into their bedroom, closing the door silently behind her. Sam shed her clothes and pulled on her pyjamas before clambering beneath the duvet and snuggling close to the man, her back facing him as she mumbled, "Night Baby."

"Sweet Dreams, _Honey_," he whispered as she snorted gently. She grinned as she closed her eyes and felt him press a soft kiss to her temple. She sighed softly and tried to clear her mind so they could get some much-needed sleep, just like the other Sam and Jack from another reality had done a year ago, when all hope was almost gone and they thought they'd lost their little girl forever. They didn't know that, but for a second, Sam opened her eyes and frowned as Jack whispered anxiously, "What?"

Sam shook her head and looked over her shoulder at him for a moment, kissing him softly and then smiling as she laid her head back on the pillow, "Nothing. I just love you, that's all!"

Jack chucked and spoke in a hushed tone, his breath tickling her ears as the warmth of his body pressed against her back made her begin to doze, "To me that's definitely not just nothing."

FINIS

Yet More Author's Notes: For all of you who wanted to find out what happened to our Jack and Sam after Hannah! Thanks every so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed it! Feedback would be great, Sam xx

Copyright (C) Sam I Am 2005


End file.
